Somebody Save Me!
by daniellesantos711
Summary: Sam and Emily have been best friends since they were five,but Sam moves away, Emily's mom is dead and her father's been abusing her and making her life a living hell. can Sam save her in time. Sam is not a wearfolf. SxE
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story that I just thought about today in my algebra class and couldn't get it out of my head, and it's about my second favorite twilight couple Sam and Emily. 

Anyways enjoy. 

Emily and her mom where walking to the park, this was where they'd spent all there girl time together and they loved every minute of it. 

Sam and his mom walked to the park, because it was Sam's favorite place. 

"honey I'm going to sit on this bench, you go on and play ok" said Mrs. Young. 

"ok, mommy" said Emily as she went to the slide. 

Mrs. Uley sat on the bench as well and turned to face her son. 

"Sam go and play, I'm just going to sit down and watch you" she said. 

"ok mommy" said Sam. 

"is that your son" said Mrs. Young. 

"yes" said Mrs. Uley. 

"he's a very handsome young boy, how old is he" she asked. 

"he's five years old." said Mrs. Uley. 

"oh how wonderful so is my daughter" said Mrs. Young. 

"is she the one on the slide." said Mrs. Uley. 

"yes that's Emily" said Mrs. Young. 

"Emily, such a beautiful name and she is such a very beautiful little girl." said Mrs. Uley. 

"thank you" she said. 

"Mrs. Young" she said but got cut off. 

"oh please call me Melanie" said Melanie.

(I got tired of calling them Mrs. Uley and Mrs. Young so I'm making up names for them.) 

"oh well then you can call me Annabelle" said Annabelle. 

They where so involved in their own conversation that they didn't even here a little girl scream. 

"AHHH, MOMMY" screamed Emily who had gotten off of the slide and was now standing in font of a big scary dog. 

Sam who had bin on the swings had heard the little girl's scream. 

So he stopped the swing and went to her rescue. 

Poor Emily was now backed up against a tree, her face full of horror. 

"hey dog pick on some one your own size" said Sam. 

The dog bared his big teeth and attempted to bite Emily in the hand. 

Emily was so scared that she started to cry. 

So Sam stepped in front of Emily shielding her from the dog. 

The dog growled, so did Sam. 

Emily gasped as the dog came closer, still growling at them. 

Suddenly they heard a whistle. 

"hey Toby, leave the little kids alone, come here NOW!" said the dog's owner. 

Toby did as his owner said and ran towards him as he opened the car door, ran into the drivers seat and drove off. 

Once the dog was gone Sam turned around and faced a crying Emily. 

"hey your ok now the doggies gone he won't come back." he said softly. 

"h he w was going t to b bite m me" said Emily. 

"your ok now, come on I'll take you back to your mommy" said 

Sam.

Emily sniffed and took his hand. 

"what's y your name" said Emily. 

"Sam Uley, what's yours" said Sam. 

"Emily Young" said Emily. 

"that's a very pretty name" said Sam. 

"thank you" said Emily as she smiled. 

They walked towards the bench where they found their mom's sitting and talking to each other. 

"mom" said Sam. 

"yes, oh my" said Annabelle. 

"what, oh my gosh Emily what happened to you" said Melanie. 

"um, well there was this big dog and it tried to bite me, but Sam saved me mommy" said Emily. 

Melanie looked at Sam and smiled. 

"thank you, Sam" said Melanie. 

Sam just smiled. 

Annabelle couldn't help but noticed that they made a very cute couple. 

"Melanie, I need to talk to you" said Annabelle. 

"what is it" said Melanie. 

"look" she said. 

Melanie looked towards the two children and smiled. 

"oh don't they look cute together" said Melanie. 

"yes I agree, hey why don't we have a play date tomorrow at my house" said Annabelle. 

"that would be great" said Melanie. 

"great" said Annabelle. 

So they exchanged home numbers, cell numbers, and work numbers. 

"Emily, it's time to go" said Melanie. 

"oh ok" said a disappointed Emily. 

"come on Sam, time to go too." said Annabelle. 

"ok" said Sam. 

Sam and Emily were really sad, they wanted to play some more and get to know each other and maybe become friends. 

"hey guys cheer up, you'll see each other tomorrow." said Annabelle. 

"really" they said together. 

"yes of course" said Melanie. 

"we live across the street from you" said Annabelle. 

"that's great see, now you guys can visit each other anytime you want" said Melanie. 

Sam and Emily where really happy to hear that. 

"so we'll see you tomorrow" said Annabelle. 

"ok bye" said Melanie. 

"wait" said Emily as she ran towards Sam and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"thanks for saving me" she said as she looked into his brown eyes. 

"your welcome" he said as he looked into her ocean blue eyes and kissed her hand. 

"awww" said the two mom's as they watched the scene between there to children. 

Soon they were separated into different sides Emily and Melanie went left, while Sam and Annabelle went right. 

While they were being led away by their mom's they only thought of one thing. 

This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. 

So review and tell me what you think. 

Danielle 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hears chapter 2

Sam and Emily were inseparable, you couldn't keep them apart for two minutes.

They were best friends.

Today was Sam's birthday and Emily was really exited to see him.

"come on mommy" said a very exited six year old girl.

"ok ok Emily calm down" said Melanie.

Emily was really exited and her mother new that.

They walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

The door opened and reviled a smiling Annabelle.

"oh good you guys made it" she said in relief.

"of course we did we live right across the street" said Melanie.

"plus this girl kept telling me to hurry up" said Melanie pointing at Emily.

"well that's good because Sam was getting impatient" said Annabelle.

"mom, is munchkin here yet" said Sam.

"munchkin" said Melanie her face confused.

"yeah Sam gave her a nickname isn't that cute." said Annabelle.

"yes" said Melanie.

"yeah mommy wolfy says that I'm so small that I look like a munchkin" said Emily.

"wolfy" said Annabelle.

"Emily gave Sam a nickname too." said Melanie.

Emily tried to take a peek inside the house but Annabelle was way to tall, so she gave up.

"so come on in before Sam has a heart attack" she said smiling.

Emily and Melanie sat down on the couch waiting for Sam.

"mom is she hear yet!" he said shouting from his room which was upstairs.

"well come on down and see for yourself" said Annabelle.

So Sam came down stairs and into the living room.

"Emily you're here." said Sam, smiling.

"of course silly you're my best friend" said Emily as she went and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you made it" said Sam as he pulled back from the hug.

"me too." said Emily.

"ok come on kids lets go to the backyard." said Annabelle.

So Sam took Emily's hand and smiled at her.

Emily smiled back and started walking to the backyard.

"wow you got a trampoline" said Emily.

"yeah isn't it cool" said Sam.

Emily just nodded her head.

"come on lets jump" said Sam.

"ok" said Emily.

So they got on the trampoline and started jumping up and down.

"come on, it's time to open the presents" said Annabelle.

They went inside and opened the presents.

"this is from Emily" said Annabelle.

"I picked it out myself" said Emily.

"thanks" said Sam as he unwrapped the present.

"wow, this is awesome thanks Emily." said Sam.

"your welcome" said Emily as she started to blush.

"ok now it's time for cake." said Melanie.

So they all went to the kitchen and started putting candles and singing happy birthday.

Finally it was time to go home.

"bye Sam" said Emily as she kissed him on the cheek.

"bye Emily" said Sam as he kissed her on the cheek as well.

After Sam and Emily said their good byes Annabelle closed the door and followed her son into the living room.

"so that was a nice gift Emily got you" said Annabelle.

"yeah it's amazing" said Sam.

"so uh do you like her" said Annabelle.

"um…I….yeah I do" said Sam as he blushed.

Annabelle was so happy that her son had a little crush, and she new that Emily liked Sam to because of the way she blushed today.

She needed to tell Melanie.

So she went to the phone and dialed her number.

"hello" said Melanie.

"Melanie guess what Sam just told me" she said in a happy tone.

"what" she said.

"well he said that he has a crush on Emily" she said.

"really" she said.

"yes" said Annabelle.

"that's great because Emily just told me that she has a crush on Sam." said Melanie.

The two mothers talked for hours about there children, dating, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, falling in love, getting married, and having children and growing old together.

Annabelle and Melanie had a plan to bring there children together forever starting now, no they would wait until they got older.

But getting them together was going to take a lot of work, but that was what they were willing to take, no that was a promise that they intended to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

Emily Young age 7

Sam Uley age 8

Sam and Emily where playing in Sam's backyard.

"Sam can I ask you a question" said Emily.

"sure" said Sam.

"ok um do you like me?" she said.

"yeah I like you" said Sam.

"do you like me?" he said.

"yes I like you" said Emily.

What they didn't know is that Annabelle heard the whole thing.

She got the phone and put it on speed dial.

"hello" said Melanie.

"Mel, I have got some dirt on the kids" said Annabelle.

"great what did you hear" said Melanie.

"well Emily asked Sam a question." said Annabelle.

"what was the question." said Melanie.

"if he liked her." said Annabelle.

"and what did he say" said Mel.

"he said yes, then he asked if she liked him." said Annabelle.

"and what did she say." said Mel.

"she said yes." said Annabelle.

"oh that's so great." said Melanie.

"ok I got to go, I'll call you later with more info." said Annabelle.

"ok bye, I'm on my way to pick up Emily." said Melanie.

"bye" said Annabelle, then she hung up the phone.

She went outside and found Sam and a sleeping Emily.

"Sam, honey Emily's mom- but she got cut off by Sam.

"shh, mom you'll wake her up" said Sam.

"oh sorry" she said.

"just tell me and I'll tell her when she wakes up ok" said Sam.

"ok, well tell her that her mom is going to pick her up in a little while" said Annabelle.

"ok I'll tell her" said Sam.

"good, see you later." said Annabelle.

She walked back inside the house and watched from the window.

"they are so adorable together." she said to herself.

So she went upstairs and grabbed the camcorder and came back and started recording.

Meanwhile Sam was watching Emily sleep, she looked like an angel, so pretty and peaceful.

"Emily" he whispered.

Silence.

"Emily, can you hear me" he whispered.

He heard her murmur.

"Emily if you can her me say something." he whispered in her ear.

"yes" she said still in her deep sleep.

"Emily, you're my best friend and I never want to lose you." he whispered.

"me either." she whispered in her sleep.

"love you" he said.

"me too." she whispered.

Then he leaned down and gave her a little peck on the lips.

Annabelle had caught the whole thing on film.

She couldn't wait to show Melanie.

It was two o clock and Melanie was going to be here in a couple of minuets, she had to keep Sam and Emily busy for a little while.

"Sam" she called.

"yes" he said coming in with Emily right beside him.

"why don't you two go play with Quill, Seth, Embry, Clair, Jared, and Kim." said Annabelle.

"ok lets go" said Sam.

So Sam and Emily walked to the park and played with their friends.

Annabelle was waiting for Melanie to come so she could show her the video footage that she got.

Finally two minuets passed and Melanie came bursting through the door.

"sorry I'm late, where's Emily." she said.

"she and Sam went to the part to play with their friends, but I have to show you something." said Annabelle as she took out the camcorder and put the disc in the DVD player.

Melanie and Annabelle took a seat and watched Sam as he talked to a sleeping Emily.

When it was over they were both speechless.

"oh. My. Word" said Melanie.

"see I told you this was really cute." said Annabelle as she took out the disc.

"Sam really likes Emily." said Melanie.

"yes" said Annabelle.

They stayed for a while longer until it was time to go.

"bye Sam, see you tomorrow" said Emily.

"bye Emily." said Sam.

So they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

But they didn't know that when Sam turned ten he would be moving away with his mother.

So tell me what you think and please review.

Aren't Sam and Emily so cute together and that kiss was very sweet and innocent.

There very smart for their age.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

Sam Uley age 10

Emily Young age 9

Annabelle went to the phone and called Melanie.

"hello" said a small voice.

"Emily" said Annabelle.

"yes" said Emily.

"hi sweetie is your mom there." said Annabelle.

"yes, I'll go get her." said Emily.

"thank you." said Annabelle.

"your welcome." said Emily as she put the phone down and went to get her mom.

Annabelle sighed, then heard a voice on the other line.

"hello" said Melanie.

"hi Melanie" said Annabelle.

"hi, are you ok you don't sound like yourself." said Melanie.

"no I need to talk to you in person, can you come over please." said Annabelle.

"sure, we'll be there in a minute." she said.

"great thanks" said Annabelle and hung up the phone.

Annabelle was pacing around in her living room when she heard the doorbell ring.

She answered it and there stood a concerned Melanie and a smiling Emily.

"I'm glad you're here we need to talk, um Emily Sam's in his room if you want to see him I told him you were coming." she said.

'thanks." said Emily as she climbed the stairs.

"ok so what's wrong" said Melanie.

"I got a call from my boss today and he wants to move the company." she said.

"well that's not so bad" said Melanie.

"that's not even the bad part, there moving it to new York" she said.

"so you'll be gone for two or three weeks." said Melanie.

"no we're moving there" said Annabelle.

"well then we'll just have to try and visit each other." said Melanie.

"no but you see I don't want to keep Sam and Emily apart." said Annabelle.

"I know but this is a great opportunity, not just for you but for Sam too." said Melanie.

"your right' said Annabelle.

"so have you told Sam about it." said Melanie.

"yeah I did." she said.

"and how did he take it." said Melanie.

"not so good." said Annabelle.

"well Sam already knows, now we just need to tell Emily." said Melanie.

"poor kids we're tearing them apart" said Annabelle.

They both stayed silent hearing the laughter coming from upstairs.

Meanwhile Sam and Emily were playing their favorite game prince and princess, Sam was the heroic prince who had to save princess Emily from the dungeon trolls.

Sam wore a prince's outfit which also came with a sword, Emily wore a beautiful princess outfit which came with a tiara.

"ah ha, take that you evil trolls." said Sam as he swung his sword.

"somebody please save me" said Emily.

"I'll save you princess" said Sam as he destroyed the last troll.

Sam picked her up bridle style and smiled.

"my hero" said Emily as she kissed his cheek.

"my damsel in distress" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Sam put Emily down and looked down at her, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Sam are you ok, you look sad" said Emily as she caressed his cheek.

Sam sighed and took her hand in his, leading her towards the bed so they can sit down.

"tell me what's wrong wolfy." said Emily using his nickname.

"it's kind of hard to explain munchkin." said Sam using her nickname as well.

"try" she said as she scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"well my mom's company is moving her to a different state" said Sam.

"which state." said Emily.

"new York." said Sam.

"oh, so are you going to be gone for a few weeks." said Emily.

"no." said Sam.

"a month." said Emily.

"no." said Sam.

"then what" said Emily.

"we're moving there." said Sam.

"I don't understand." said Emily.

She did understand what was happening, but didn't want to believe it.

"we're going to live there my mom and I." said Sam.

Emily looked down and let everything that he said sink in.

Sam sighed and placed Emily on his lap.

"Emily look at me." he said tilting her head up so her blue eyes connected with his brown ones.

"Emily please don't cry, I hate when you cry." said Sam as he wiped away her tears.

"Sam please don't leave me, please you're my best friend and I don't want to loose you." she said.

"I know, I don't want to leave either." said Sam as he quickly wiped away a tear from his eye.

Emily stopped crying and relaxed in his arms.

"so when are you leaving" she said in a soft voice.

"tomorrow." said Sam.

"tomorrow" she said in a tiny voice.

"yeah" said Sam.

"so we only have today to spend together." said Emily.

"yes" said Sam while stroking her beautiful raven dark hair.

"well then lets make the most of it." said Emily.

So for the rest of the day Sam and Emily stayed in Sam's room embracing each other, neither of them wanting the other to let go.

Awww I had tears in my eyes when I was writing this.

Please review and tell me if I should keep writing.

Danielle


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long to update, well here's chapter 5.

The next day Emily went over to Sam's house to say there final goodbye.

"Sam I don't want you to go." said Emily.

"I have no other choice." said Sam.

Annabelle and Melanie where watching through the window with tears in there eyes.

"oh, Melanie we can't tear them apart." she said.

"I know, but it's for the best." she said hugging her friend.

Annabelle and Melanie walked outside and put the suitcases in the car.

"come on, Sam 15 minutes and then we're leaving." said Annabelle.

"ok." said Sam as he faced his crying friend.

"Emily come here." said Sam as he placed her on his lap.

"look I'm going to promise you something." he said looking into her eyes.

"what's that." said Emily.

Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I promise that when I get older and move away from my mom, I'll come back here and find you." he said and caressed her cheek.

"ok." said Emily and smiled.

"oh I have something for you." said Sam as he pulled out a white box with a gold ribbon tied around it.

"what is it." said Emily.

"open it and find out." said Sam.

Emily untied the ribbon, opened the box and gasped.

Inside the box was a golden heart shaped locket with the words "Emily" engraved in the front.

"open the locket and see what's inside." said Sam.

Emily opened the locket and smiled, there was a picture of Sam and Emily on Halloween, Sam was a groom and Emily was a bride.

"read the words on the right side of the locket." said Sam.

Emily read the words and started to cry silently.

-Emily, you are my best friend in the whole wide world and I would never ever want to loose you, I promise you till this day that whatever happens you will always be in my heart, now and forever-

Yours truly

-Sam Uley-

Emily looked at Sam who had a sad smile on his face.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Sam, thank you I love it, it's really beautiful I'm never going to take it off." said Emily as she kissed her locket.

"Sam, honey come on times up it's time to go." said Annabelle.

Sam sighed, hugged Emily goodbye and got in the car.

"Sam, wait I have something to give you." said Emily as she took out a necklace with a saber tooth's tooth hanging on it.

"thanks, Munchkin." said Sam as he put it on and smiled at her.

"do you love it." said Emily.

"yeah it's Awsome." said Sam.

Emily and Sam smiled at each other for awhile.

"well we better leave now." said Annabelle as he turned on the car and drove away.

Emily didn't think twice and ran after the car.

"Sam, Sam!" she yelled until she couldn't run anymore.

She fell on the sidewalk clutching her locket.

"Sam!" she cried.

Melanie came rushing towards her daughter and picked her up.

"honey it will be alright." said Melanie as she put her hand around her shoulder and walked home.

"Sam……I love you." she whispered and walked home with her mom.

Meanwhile Sam was in the car staring out the widow.

"Emily……I love you now and forever, I'll come back for you and that's a promise I'm going to keep." he whispered holding on to his necklace.

They both didn't know that everything was about to get worse.

So review and tell me if it's good and if I should keep going.

-Danielle-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this is chapter 6

Please enjoy.

Sam Uley age 12

Emily Young age 11

Emily was at home doing her homework when the phone rang.

"hello." said Emily.

"hey, Emily." said Sam.

"Sam, hi how are you." said Emily.

"I'm doing good." said Sam.

Emily smiled hearing her friends voice on the other line, then her smile faded into a frown.

"I miss you." she said in a whisper.

Sam sighed and spoke into the phone.

"I miss you too." he said.

It was silent for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"so how's everything with you, are you doing ok." said Sam.

"yeah I'm fine." said Emily.

"that's good." said Sam.

"and how about your mom." said Emily.

"she's doing good, works a lot but she's good." said Sam.

"that's good to here." said Emily.

"so what about your mom." said Sam.

"um…she's……" she said trailing off.

"she's what." said Sam.

Emily sighed, I guess I better tell him. She thought.

"Sam, my mom's been sick and I mean very very sick." said Emily.

"it's just a flu, right." said Sam.

"I think so, I'm not so sure." said Emily.

"don't worry she'll be ok." said Sam.

"thanks." said Emily.

"hey what are friends for." said Sam.

"right." said Emily.

They talked for hours until there mothers told them to hang up.

"well I Gotta go." said Sam.

"yeah, me too." said Emily.

"so I'll talk to you tomorrow." said Sam.

"of course, well goodnight wolfy." said Emily with a smile on her face.

"night, munchkin sweet dreams." said Sam.

"you too, bye." she said.

"bye." he said and hung up.

Sam climbed into his bed and turned off the lights.

He laid wide awake, thinking about Emily and how he wished he was there with her.

After awhile of looking up at the ceiling, he finally went to sleep dreaming of Emily and himself.

(Sam's Dream)

Sam and Emily were walking together hand in hand and smiling.

But it was an older version of themselves.

"Emily, I need to ask you something." said Sam.

"of course, you can tell me anything." she said as she caressed his cheek.

Sam gently grabbed both of her hands and kissed them gently.

"ok here it goes, Emily we've know each other since we were five years old and until then I couldn't deny the love I had for you." he said.

Emily's eyes were welling up with tears as she heard those beautiful words.

"I loved you when we were kids, I loved you with we were teenagers, and I still love you." he said getting down on one knee and taking out a black box.

Emily gasped she new what was about to happen.

"Emily I will love you now and forever, will you marry me." he said.

"oh Sam" she said with tears in her eyes.

"so is that a yes or a no." he said.

"it's defiantly a yes." she said smiling through her tears.

"yes!" he shouted as he placed the ring on her finger and picked her up spinning her around and laughing happily.

He put her down gently and tilted her chin so her blue eyes connected with his brown eyes.

"Sam, I love you." she said and pressed her lips to his, giving him a passionate kiss.

They broke apart and leaned there foreheads together.

"I love you too, Emily." he said and kissed her again.

"forever." whispered Emily.

"forever." whispered Sam and kissed her again.

(end of Dream)

Sam slept with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Emily was in her room when her mom knocked on the door.

"come in." said Emily.

"hi honey." said Melanie.

"so I talked to Sam.' she said.

"really, what did he say." said Annabelle.

"oh he said that he was doing fine and his mom is fine too." said Emily.

"that's great." said Annabelle as she breathed heavily.

"mom, are you ok." said Emily.

"I I'll be ok, honey go get your dad." said Annabelle as she breathed in and out of her nose.

Emily ran downstairs towards her dad's study.

"dad, come quick I think something's wrong with mom." said a panicked Emily.

Emily's dad went rushing up the stairs and into Emily's room where her mom sat on the floor, her breathing turning into gasps.

"honey?" said Emily's dad.

"j…james." said Annabelle.

"yes, honey I'm here." he said trying to sooth her.

"I…I need to go to the hospital." she said.

"alright lets go." said James.

So Emily and her parents went to the hospital and checked in.

They waited a couple of minutes until Annabelle's name was called.

"Mrs. Young, Annabelle Young." said a nurse.

"that's you." he said kissing her forehead and watching her leave through the door.

Emily sat there board out of her mind.

"dad what's taking them so long." said Emily.

"I don't know." said James.

After waiting for an hour the door opened reveling the nurse.

"excuse me Mr. Young but may I have a word with you." said the nurse.

"yes of course." said James as he stepped inside the room.

Emily the curious girl that she was decided to eavesdrop.

"well I don't know how to tell you this but your wife has cancer." said the nurse.

Emily gasped.

How could this be she thought.

She went back to the waiting room and sat down quietly until her father came out.

He sat down and sighed.

"ok I know you just heard what the nurse told me." he said.

"how did you know." said Emily.

"I heard you gasp." he said.

"so his mom going to be ok." said Emily her voice trembling.

"I don't know what to tell you, the doctor said she had a 5 chance of living." said James his voice cracking at the last word.

Emily sat there emotionless just letting everything sink in.

Annabelle came out shortly, the doctor following behind.

"ok, now don't worry about it, but if she keeps having these problems then come back and see me, I took a sample of her blood to test it out come back in 1 week and I'll tell you her results." said the doctor.

"thank you." said James as he shook the doctors hand and took his wife and led her to the exit and towards the car.

Emily stayed silent through the whole car ride, unable to speak.

When they got home James helped his wife into bed while Emily went to her room and cried silently.

"mom I hope you'll be ok." she whispered silently.

"Sam, I whish you were here." she said and cried herself to sleep.

Wow that was sad, please review and tell me what you think.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update it's because we had some people living with us for awhile and I felt really uncomfterble around them, plus the kids were bugging me so damn much, but now there gone so I can type in peace.

Danielle


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's because someone cut the phone wire so I couldn't get on the internet for a while.

But here's chapter 7

Sam is still 12 and Emily is still 11

The next day Emily was in her room still asleep when her phone rang.

"hello." she said, her voice groggy from sleep.

"hey Emily, what's up?" said Sam.

"oh hey Sam." said Emily.

"sorry if I woke you, I can call back later if your still tired." said Sam.

"no, no it's ok if you hang up now it's going to be hard for me to fall back asleep." she said.

"cool so how are you doing." said Sam.

"um, Sam I have to tell you something." said Emily.

Sam heard the panic and sadness in her voice and started to worry.

"what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he said worriedly.

"I'm ok, but my mom's not." she said.

"what's wrong with your mom." said Sam.

Emily sighed.

"Sam…….my mom has cancer." she said her voice cracking.

"what?" said Sam.

"we just found out yesterday, after you called my mom came in and she started breathing heavily so she told my dad to take her to the hospital, the doctor asked to talk to my dad and I overheard him say that she has cancer." she said.

Sam new that she was about to cry so he tried to calm her down.

"shh, shh, hey sweetie it's ok don't cry." said Sam.

"it's just that I don't want to loose her Sam." she said.

"don't worry, hey when ever you need me just call me whenever you want." he said.

"thanks Sam." she said and wiped her tears.

"anything for you." said Sam.

"hey, Sam." said Emily.

"yeah." said Sam.

"um I L……Um thanks for everything." said Emily.

"no problem." said Sam.

"so I'll call you later." said Emily.

"yeah, hey if you get any information about your mom call me and tell me ok." said Sam.

"yeah I will." said Emily.

"ok, bye." said Sam.

"bye." said Emily as she hung up the phone.

Emily sat on her bed and smiled.

Sam was always there for her, he was a great friend.

Emily went down stairs and ate her breakfast when her mom came in.

"hi sweetie." she said.

"hi mom." she said.

Melanie got herself a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"so how's everything." said Melanie as she sat down across from Emily.

"um, everything is fine mom." said Emily.

"honey I know you now what's really bothering you, is it Sam….or" she said smiling.

"mom!" said Emily.

"ok, ok sorry." she said.

Emily sighed and looked down.

"honey, what's wrong you know you can tell me anything." she said.

"mom, I know you have cancer." said Emily as she played with her food.

"how did you know that." said Melanie.

"I overheard the doctor talking to dad about it." she said.

"I'm going to be fine." said Melanie.

Emily's head shot up and looked at her mom with angered eyes.

"how do you know that, mom the doctor said that you only had 5% chance of living so don't try and tell me that your going to be alright!" said Emily with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Emily got up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Emily" said Melanie.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." said Emily as she walked outside closing the door behind her.

Melanie put her cup down and put her face in her hands.

"she's right you know." said James as he came into the kitchen.

"I know, I was just trying to cheer her up." she said.

James came behind her and kissed her head.

"I know she's a depressing girl, you know she had her friend move away what was the kid's name." said James.

"Sam." said Melanie.

"oh is it short for Samantha?" said James.

"no, it's not a girl it's a boy, James." said Melanie as she smiled at her husband.

"oh." he said smiling.

"I'm going back to bed." said Melanie as she kissed her husbands cheek and went up the stairs and into the bedroom.

After watching his wife leave the room his face hardened.

"oh Emily your friend moved away far away from you, what a shame." he said and went into the living room to watch the game.

Meanwhile Emily was in the park sitting on the swings watching a boy and a girl play together.

They looked so happy like they were best friends.

The boy was about Sam's age he had bronze hair and green eyes and the girl was about her age she had brown hair that reached to her lower back and her eyes were a deep brown.

They looked like they were having fun talking and laughing with each other.

They were rolling down a hill and crashed into each other by accident.

The boy with the bronze hair got up first and shook himself out of his dizziness.

The girl with the brown hair got up as well but was still to dizzy and started to fall, but the boy caught her in time.

They smiled at each other and started walking towards me, I recognized them instantly.

It was Edward Cullen and Bella Swan they were the best of friends, never left each others side it reminded me of Sam and me, we were best friends and never left each others side for one minute.

But Edward and Bella new each other since the day they were born and Sam and I only new each other since we were five years old.

But it was different Edward and Bella were betrothed since there birth.

Edward and Bella were to marry each other when Bella turned 19, well that's what I heard anyway.

I started walking home when I heard someone call my name, I turned around to see Embry and Paul.

"hey guys. What's up." I said.

"hey Em, nothing much." said Paul.

"we heard about your mom." said Embry.

Paul glared at him.

"what this is a small town news travels fast." said Embry.

"yeah I know." I said.

"hey Embry why don't you go and push Bella into that mud puddle over there." said Paul.

"no way, you know how Edward gets when someone tries to hurt Bella." said Embry.

He was right no one was allowed to mess with Bella, if they did then they'd have to face Edward and well you don't want to see him when he's mad, he'll make a very good husband.

"your just to chicken." said Paul.

"well if you want to see a crying Bella and a very angry Edward then why don't you do it." said Embry.

"yeah Paul why don't you do it." I said and smiled.

"um, never mind." he said.

"hey look who's coming." said Embry as he pointed to Edward and Bella coming toward us hand in hand.

"hey Edward and Bella." I said.

"hello, Emily, Embry, Paul." he said.

"hi, guys." she said.

"hi" we all said.

"so what are you two love- ow- um what are you guys doing here." said Embry.

"Bella wanted to come to the park." said Edward as he looked down at a tired Bella.

"yeah but we're going home now" said Bella as she yawned.

"come on, my little tired lamb lets get you home." said Edward.

"ok, bye guys." said Bella as she leaned her head on his arm.

"bye." said Edward and walked away.

"bye." we all said.

"awww, there so cute together." I said.

"I know it makes you want to throw up." said Paul.

"oh whatever." I said.

"you know they kind of remind us of you and Sam." said Paul.

"yeah they do, Emily and Sam sitting in a tree k. I. S. S. I. N. G." said Embry.

"shut up." I said and started to walk home when I remembered something.

"hey Paul don't you have a crush on Jake's sister Rebecca." I said and walked away.

"dude, your crushing on his sister, gross." said Embry.

Paul glared and slapped him across the head.

"shut up, Embry." said Paul as they walked home.

Emily walked up her driveway and went inside the house.

"hey dad what's up." said Emily.

"nothing, um hey lets talk about your friend." said James.

"which one Embry, Kim, Paul, Quil, Clare, Jared." I said.

"no the one who moved away." said James.

"you mean Sam." I said.

"yeah." said James.

"well what do you want to know." I said.

"well how long have you two been friends." he asked.

"since we were five." I said.

"oh that's……good." said James.

"how old is he." said James.

"he's 12, he moved away when he was 10." I said.

"oh what a shame and he was your best friend." he said faking the sadness in his voice.

"yeah, but it's not all bad." I said.

"how so." said James.

"well before he left he promised me something." I said.

"what was that promise." he said.

"he promised that he'd come back for me someday." I said.

"that's great." he said faking his happiness.

"but Em, what if he breaks his promise." said James.

"no, he would never do that Sam always keeps his promises." I said.

"but what if he finds a new friend and forgets all about you." said James.

"no, you don't know him like I do, he's my best friend he'll come back for me, he will, he promised." I said and ran up stairs and into my room.

I stayed in my room and cried silently.

"he promised, he promised." I said over and over while rocking myself.

I opened the locket and looked at the picture, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Sam I love you, please keep your promise." I said.

I took off my shoes and climbed on my bed and took a long nap.

So what do you think please review.

Shit someone stole my cell phone today!!!!!!

I'm so pissed right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating.

Here's chapter 8

Emily woke up from her nap and realized that is was dark.

She looked at the clock that read 9:30.

"wow I've been asleep for a long time." said Emily as she got up from her bed and went down stairs.

She went into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting in a chair drinking coffee.

"hey mom." said Emily as she sat down.

"your finally up." said Melanie.

"yeah I guess I fell asleep when I came home from the park." said Emily.

Her mom stayed silent.

"Paul and Embry were there, oh Edward and Bella were there too." she said.

"that's good, how are Edward and Bella." said Melanie.

"there fine, you know I think they really like each other." said Emily.

"really." said Melanie.

"yeah they were holding hands when we saw them and Edward called Bella his little lamb." said Emily.

"awww that's so cute, so what did Paul and Embry say." said Melanie.

"well first I said that they were so cute together then Paul said that they reminded us of Sam and me." said Emily.

Melanie laughed.

"well isn't it obvious you and Sam are the same way." said Melanie.

Emily started to blush.

(you can't really see it cause her skin is a little bit darker but you can tell that she's blushing cause she's looking down)

"mom we're not the same way." said Emily.

"ah well that is where your wrong." said Melanie.

"but mom Edward and Bella are betrothed to each other Sam and I are not." said Emily.

"honey I wasn't talking about the marriage part, I was talking about the way you two act around each other it's really cute and similar to Edward and Bella's relationship." said Melanie.

"oh ok." said Emily.

"well that's enough talking for tonight you have school tomorrow and a surprise when you come home." said Melanie.

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"what's the surprise." said Emily as she smiled.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." said Melanie.

"oh fine." said Emily as she climbed the stairs.

"goodnight Emily." said Melanie.

"night mom." said Emily as she went to her room.

Emily put her pj's on and went to sleep dreaming of Sam and herself.

(Emily's Dream)

Sam and Emily were at Edward and Bella's wedding reception dancing and having fun.

Then it was time for Edward and Bella to throw the bouquet and the Gardner. (I think that's what it's called, correct me if I'm wrong)

Edward got down on his knees and under Bella's dress and soon came out with the Gardner in his mouth.

He got on the chair his back towards the guys and started to count.

"1, 2, 3" said Edward as he threw it into the air.

All the guys turned to see who caught it, I smiled when I saw Sam holding it up in the air and smiling.

Then it was Bella's turn, she got on the chair counted to three and threw it over her shoulders.

It was funny seeing all the girls trying to catch it.

The bouquet was coming towards me so I reached out my arms and caught it.

Everyone turned around and stared at me I looked at them in confusion.

Suddenly Sam came towards me and got on his knees, took off my shoe and placed the Gardner on my leg.

He took my hand and led me towards the dance floor where we danced all night long.

(end of dream)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock it read seven thirty great time for school.

So I got up and got dressed went down stairs for breakfast and went to school.

I went to the bus stop and saw Edward and Bella sitting together waiting for the bus.

"hi guys." I said.

"hello, Emily." said Edward.

"hi, Emily." said Bella.

We just stood there waiting for the bus, then Paul, Embry, Jared, Kim, Quil, and Clare came and greeted us.

"hey, Emily." said Clare and Kim.

"hey." I said.

"hey, Emily." said the boys.

"hi." I said.

"so we heard that your mom has a surprise for you." said Embry.

"yeah she does, wait how did you know that." I said.

"like I said it's a small town." said Embry.

Then we heard someone giggling, we turned to see Bella shaking with laughter.

"what so funny." I said in confusion.

"well apparently Embry has been getting his information from his parents and has been trying to freak you out." said Bella her face red from all the laughing.

"shut up Bella." said Embry.

By the time those words left his mouth everyone including myself backed away, knowing what was going to happen.

"what did you say." said Edward his green eyes getting darker.

"uh um nothing." said Embry.

"apologize." said Edward.

"Edward." said Bella.

"what." said Edward.

Bella went up to Edward and put both hands on his shoulders.

"please calm down." she said in a soft voice.

"come sit with me." she said looking into his eyes.

He finally gave in, leading her towards the bench to sit down.

"whoa mood swings." said Quil.

All the guys just nodded there heads in agreement.

"aw com on guys he's just protective of her that's all." said Kim.

"yeah and I think it's cute." said Clare.

"besides he's her future husband and that's what husbands are suppose to do." said Emily.

We all started watching Edward and Bella, by the looks of it I could tell that they where starting to fall in love with each other.

Then out of no where Edward picked up Bella's hand and kissed it.

"Ew, gross." said all the boys.

Edward looked up and glared at them which made them look away.

"awww." said Kim, Clare, and Emily.

Edward looked at us and smiled.

Suddenly the bus came and everybody got on.

It only took us 15 minutes to arrive at the school.

We all got off and went to the playground except for Edward and Bella who went to the office.

Well my parents told me that Bella moved here with her parents so that Edward and Bella could become more closer to each other while there parents where planning their wedding.

Edward and Bella's parents met while they were in Paris and were both pregnant at the time.

Edward was born in Chicago while Bella was born in phoenix Arizona.

Emily saw Edward and Bella coming out of the office holding a peace of paper.

I walked towards them and asked if they needed any help since this was there first time being here.

"so what teacher do you have." I asked.

"well I have Ms. Stewart." said Edward.

"I have Mr. Pattinson." said Bella as she sighed disappointedly.

I looked at Bella she looked really sad, I guess she didn't want to be away from Edward.

I sighed.

I new how she felt.

"don't worry Bella Mr. Pattinson is really nice." I said.

"really." she said.

"yeah I'm in his class, come on I'll walk you." I said as the bell rang.

"Emily please take care of Bella for me." said Edward.

"I will." I said.

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and smiled.

"if anyone tries to hurt you tell me ok." said Edward.

"ok." said Bella.

"bye, love." said Edward.

"bye." said Bella as she watched Edward walk away.

I walked Bella to the classroom and introduced her to the teacher.

"Mr. Pattinson we have a new student her name is Bella Swan." I said.

"ah Bella good to have you with us, why don't you sit in Emily's group." he said.

So I took her to our group where Eric and mike where.

"hey guys." I said.

"hey." they said.

Then the teacher started talking.

"ok boys and girls we have a new student with us, Bella please introduce yourself to the class." said Mr. Pattinson.

"well um my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella, I'm 11 years old and I moved here because my parents wanted me to be closer to Edward." said Bella as she sat down.

"who's Edward." said Mike.

" he's been my Best friend since I was born and he's going to be my future husband." said Bella as she Blushed.

"Edward sounds like a dorky name, he's probably a nerd." said Mike.

"you can't talk about Edward like that it's not polite." said Bella.

"who said I was polite." said Mike.

Bella looked at me and mouthed "jerks" and started doing her workbook.

I was trying to figure out what my surprise was when I overhear Mike talking to Eric.

"hey why don't we try and find Edward and beat him up." whispered Mike.

"yeah, but how are we going to find him." said Eric.

"well I saw her sitting with him on the bus his hair is bronze and his eyes are green." said Mike.

"but what's his last name." said Eric.

"well I heard the principle say his last name was Cullen and that he and that swan girl made a pretty good couple." said Mike as he made a disgusting face.

"ok, cook after school." said Eric.

"yeah after school at the park." said Mike.

Oh no I have to tell Bella she's the only one that can get threw to Edward.

Or maybe Edward and Bella wont go to the park, oh who am I kidding they always go, I just hope I'm not to late.

Wow so please review and tell me what you think.

What's Emily's surprise going to be?

Is Edward going to get hurt?

Well you'll find out in the next chapter.

Please send me some ideas if you have any and I'll put them in my story.

~Danielle~


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: hey guys it's Danielle sorry I took so long to update. 

Oh! I finally saw the movie twilight and it was AWSOME!!!!!!!

Anyway here's chapter 9****************************

School had finally ended so I could go home see my surprise and get to the park to try and warn Edward and Bella. 

I was with Bella and we were waiting for Edward. 

Maybe I could try and warn her now I thought. 

"hey Bella I have to warn you about-- but got cut off by Bella's squealing and laughter. 

"Edward put me down." she said laughing. 

So he put her down gently and kissed her cheek. 

"sorry but I missed you." he said. 

"I missed you too." she said. 

I smiled at them they were just so cute together. 

"Emily!" said Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Clair. 

"hey." I said back. 

"come on lets go to your house." said Embry. 

"why?" said Emily. 

"to see your surprise." said Embry in a duh tone. 

"oh, ok." said Emily. 

So they all said there goodbyes to Edward and Bella, and went to Emily's house. 

"hey do you guys know Eric and Mike." said Emily. 

"yeah we do." said the guys. 

"who are they." said Kim. 

"there just two guys trying to act cool." said Paul. 

"wow." said Clair. 

"yeah so why did you want to know." said Quil. 

"well there in my class and I over heard them talking about finding Edward and beating him up." said Emily. 

"that's horrible." said Kim. 

"I know that's why we have to go to the park and warn them." said Emily. 

"we'll come with you." said Clair and Kim.

"us too." said Paul, Quil, and Jared. 

"thanks guys." said Emily. 

They all turned around to stare at Embry. 

"what." he said. 

"are you going with us." said Emily. 

"no he can take care of himself." said Embry. 

"your just chicken." said Quil. 

"am not." said Embry. 

"ok then come with us." said Clair. 

"fine, but can we go see your surprise." said Embry. 

"ok but real quick then we're off to the park." said Emily. 

"cool, lets go." said Embry as he started running. 

"hey wait for us." said Kim. 

"well hurry up you slow pokes." said Embry. 

Everyone laughed and started running towards Emily's house. 

"uh hey Emily why is there a car in your driveway." said Quil. 

"I don't know." said Emily as she started walking inside the house. 

"hey mom." said Emily. 

"hi honey." said Melanie. 

"hi Mrs. Young." they all said. 

"hi kids." said Melanie. 

"so mom where's my surprise." said Emily. 

"well go up to your room and find out." said Melanie. 

"ok." said Emily as she climbed the stairs. 

"so what's her surprise." said Kim. 

"hey kids." said Annabelle as she came out of the kitchen. 

They all gasped. 

"so that means that Sam is here right." said Paul. 

"yes he's up in Emily's room right now." said Annabelle. 

Meanwhile Emily was walking towards her room but hesitated. 

Should I go in? what if I don't like it?

She took a deep breath and sighed. 

"well I guess I won't know until I open the door." said Emily. 

Emily twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door. 

She kept her head down not wanting to see the surprise. 

"Emily did you see your surprise yet!" shouted Embry. 

"no I didn't Embry!" shouted Emily. 

"well hurry up we want to here your reaction!" he shouted. 

"ok, gosh." said Emily. 

She heard someone laughing and looked up. 

"hey stranger did you miss me." said a soft voice. 

A/N: ok I'm going to stop there, haha I'm just kidding. 

"Sam….." she started to say. 

Sam looked at her but noticed that she was about to fall, so he ran towards her and caught her. 

"Emily, Emily wake up." said Sam in a soft voice. 

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. 

Emily stirred and gently opened her eyes. 

"S Sam." said Emily. 

"yeah it's me." said Sam. 

Emily sat up and looked into his eyes. 

"it really is you." she said as she hugged him. 

"it's good to see you to munchkin." he said as he held her close. 

"I really missed you." said Emily. 

"I missed you too." said Sam. 

"what are you doing here? How did you get here? How long are you staying?" said Emily as she rambled on and on. 

"whoa slow down sweetie." said Sam as he placed his finger on her lips. 

"sorry." she said and blushed. 

"same old Emily." said Sam. 

Sam and Emily sat on her bed just looking into each others eyes. 

"hey Emily we didn't hear your reaction!" shouted Embry. 

Emily just rolled her blue eyes and shook her head. 

"what kind of reaction did he want you to have." said Sam. 

"I don't know, I think he was expecting me to scream or something." said Emily. 

"ok if he wants a reaction then he'll get one." said Sam. 

So Emily went out side and closed the door then came back in and screamed. 

"oh my gosh! Sam you're here!" she shouted in happiness. 

"Emily, it's great to see you I really missed you." he said in happiness. 

They laughed silently, then Emily opened the door and shouted. 

"hey Embry was that a good reaction!" shouted Emily. 

"yes!" they all shouted. 

Emily walked back towards Sam and sat on his lap. 

She sighed and looked at him. 

"hey you still have the necklace that I gave you." said Emily. 

"yeah I never take it off." he said. 

"and I see you still have your locket." he said his hand tracing over the locket. 

"yeah I never take it off." she said. 

"good." he said. 

"hey what time is it." said Emily. 

" um 3:56" said Sam. 

"oh shoot we have to go." said Emily. 

"why?" said Sam. 

"we have to go to the park to warn Edward and Bella." said Emily. 

"why do you need to warn them." said Sam. 

"because Mike and Eric want to beat up Edward." said Emily. 

"can I come." said Sam. 

"yeah you can help us." she said. 

"who's coming." said Sam. 

"you, me, Paul, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Clair." said Emily. 

"cool lets go." said Sam. 

So they went down stairs, got everybody and went to the park. 

Edward and Bella were sitting on a bench just talking. 

"look there they are." said Emily. 

Bella whispered something to Edward and got up and went to buy a water bottle. 

Edward got out his book and started reading. 

Mike and Eric walked toward Edward. 

"hello Cullen." said Mike. 

"hello." said Edward. 

"ok lets cut to the chase we're going to beat you up." said Eric. 

"why would you want to do that, I did nothing wrong." said Edward. 

"oh shut up!" said Mike as he punched Edward. 

"Edward!" screamed Bella as she ran to him. 

"get out of the way Swan." said Eric. 

"no! leave us alone, Edward did nothing wrong to you." said Bella. 

"I said get out of the way!." said mike as he punched Bella in the stomach. 

Bella's eyes went wide, her breath caught in her throat and fell on her knees clutching her stomach which would be bruised the next day. 

Edward's green eyes turned dark, his fists shaking in anger, his jaw was set showing his beautiful white teeth. 

Edward walked up to mike and punched him in the jaw making mike fall into a pile of mud. 

Then he looked at Eric who looked scared as hell. 

"if you ever touch her again Newton I swear I'll kill you!" yelled Edward. 

"and that goes for you too." said Edward as he pointed and Eric. 

"y yes sir." said Eric. 

"hey Edward." said Emily as she ran towards them followed by Sam and the others. 

Sam, Embry, and Paul got Mike out of the mud and held on to him while Quil and Jared got a hold of Eric. 

Emily, Clair, and Kim went and helped out a crying Bella up to her feet. 

"girls go take Bella to the ice cream shop and get her and yourselves some ice cream." said Edward giving Kim a twenty dollar bill. 

"ok." said Clair. 

"don't let anything happen to her." said Edward in a soft voice. 

"we promise." they said and left. 

"now back to business." said Edward. 

"w we promise to never touch her again." said Mike. 

"yes we promise." said Eric. 

"fine but Emily does have you in her class and if she tells me that you've been touching Bella in anyway you'll be sorry." said Edward. 

"hey Sam is Edward threatening them." said Embry. 

"are you." said Sam. 

"it's not a threat it's a promise." said Edward his voice dark at the end. 

"ok we promise." they both said. 

"good, let them go." said Edward. 

So they let them go and watched as they ran away like little cowards. 

"that was so cool." said Embry as he gave Paul and Quil a hi-five. 

"that was Awsome Edward." said Sam. 

"yeah it was." said Edward. 

"come on lets go to the ice cream shop, I'm hungry." said Embry. 

Everybody looked at him and started laughing. 

"what?" said Embry. 

"dude your always hungry." said Sam. 

"so." said Embry as he started walking away. 

Everyone shook there heads and started walking towards the ice cream shop. 

Authors note: ok guys this chapter is done, so please read and review and tell me what you think. 

Oh and if you have any ideas please tell me because I'm out if ideas. 

~Danielle~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: ~Hey guys sorry about the wait well here's chapter 10

I'm skipping a couple of months and stuff. 

Sam is now 15 and Emily is now 14

Edward is 15 and Bella is 14 

Ok back to the story~

Emily and her mom where at home enjoying each others company. 

Her dad was at work and wouldn't be home for about two more hours. 

"so what do you want to do." said Emily. 

"hmm how about we make some cookies." said Melanie. 

"Awsome." said Emily as she ran towards the kitchen. 

Melanie laughed at her daughters behavior. 

Emily got out all the baking supplies and all the baking tools and started putting all the ingredients together. 

Melanie started rolling up the dough in to little balls when she felt a pain in her chest. 

Emily noticed that her mom had stopped rolling the dough and wondered what was wrong. 

"mom are you ok." said Emily as she placed a ball of dough on the pan. 

"yeah I'm fine I just need to go get my medicine." said Melanie. 

"I'll get it for you." said Emily. 

"no no sweetie you stay here and make your cookies I'll only be a minute." said Melanie as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Melanie went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection, her blue eyes where darker, her bags under her eyes grew darker as well from lack of sleep, and her face and body were ghostly pale. 

She opened the top cabinet and took out her bottle of pills. 

She opened the cap and took out two pills, the pain in her chest was getting worse that her hands started shaking. 

She felt another sharp pain, this one was unbearable that she accidentally knocked over the pills. 

The pain was getting worse and worse she felt dizzy, the room started spinning and spinning. 

She let go of the counter and fell to the ground clutching her chest. 

She tried to yell but couldn't cause it hurt to much, she tried to get up but she was to weak. 

So she laid there crying silently. 

She was tired of seeing her daughter and husband trying to fake smiles for her, she new that they were sad inside but didn't want to show it. 

She new that she was going to die. 

As she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position she thought of a plan to stop there pain and hers as well. 

Emily was still making cookies and James was still at work she thought as she started picking up all the pills. 

"I love you both" she whispered silently as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

She swallowed the pills one by one, crying as she came to the last pill. 

She placed the pill in her hand, closed her eyes and made a wish. 

"Emily I wish you the best of luck, you and Sam were made for each other you'll have a long and happy life together." she whispered. 

She popped the last pill into her mouth, took a drink of water and waited. 

Meanwhile Emily was still in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to cool down. 

"hmm I wonder what's taking her so long." she said. 

So she went upstairs and knocked on the door. 

"hey mom did you take your pills." she said. 

No answer. 

"mom did you hear me." said Emily. 

Still no answer. 

Emily sighed and opened the door, horror filled her face as she looked at her mothers body laying on the floor. 

Emily kneeled by her mom and started shaking her. 

"mom! Mom please wake up! Please you can't leave us!" she said as she cried. 

Emily ran down stairs and grabbed the phone. 

"hello, police department chief Swan speaking what's the emergency." he said. 

"I it's my mom I found her on the bathroom floor and she wasn't moving I think she overdose." said Emily. 

"ok calm down first tell me your name, address, phone number, and your mom's name ." he said calmly. 

"ok um my name is Emily young and I live at 1202 Jackson street my number is 898-0705 and my mom's name is Melanie young." said Emily as she sniffed and tried to calm down. 

"ok help is on the way." he said and hung up. 

Emily put down the phone and slid down the wall, she clutched her knees and started sobbing. 

Not a moment to soon the police and ambulance came knocking at her door. 

She ran towards the door and opened it for them. 

She told them where the bathroom was and watched them as they went upstairs. 

The officers asked her questions to find out more information. 

She told them that she was waiting until the cookies were done. Went to check on her mom and that's how she found her. 

The officer nodded and went upstairs. 

2 hours later

Emily watched two men holding a stretcher and a big blue cloth over the body. 

Emily knew that that was her mothers body under there and there was nothing that could bring her back. 

The paramedics and some of the officers had left except for chief Swan who was waiting for Emily's father to come home. 

Emily talked about her mom and about her condition when she herd her dad unlock the door. 

"what's going on here." he said looking at Emily and the cop. 

*cliff hanger*

Authors note: so review and tell me what you think. 

Sorry I had to stop writing because my dad was picking me up to go to a basketball game, I have to sing the national anthem. 

Well bye

~Danielle~


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: hey guys what's up sorry I haven't been updating lately I've been pretty busy and my internet hasn't been working so yeah here's chapter 11~

Recap: "what's going on here." he said looking at Emily and chief Swan. 

"Mr. Young we need to talk." said chief Swan. 

"Emily go to your room." said James as he followed the chief outside. 

Emily ran upstairs, into the hall and sat down against the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

She heard her father yelling, then sobbing as chief Swan told him the bad news. 

30 minutes passed when she heard the front door slam shut. 

James called her name and went up stairs to only find her sitting on the floor sobbing. 

"Emily!" he said his voice angry. 

Emily looked up. 

"w what did you do! What did you do!" he yelled. 

"I didn't do anything!" she yelled back. 

"she's the one that overdosed, I had nothing to do with it!" she yelled. 

"Emily stay in your room and don't come out." he said. 

"where are you going." she said while wiping her tears. 

"I'm going out and I wont be back until later." he said closing her door and walking down stairs. 

Emily opened her door and grabbed the banister. 

"please don't leave me." she begged. 

"I said stay in your room!" he yelled. 

"but dad I'm scared please stay." she said. 

"oh for crying out loud your 14 years old, you can stay home alone." he said in a angry voice and walked outside slamming the door. 

Emily went to the front door and locked it, then she went upstairs to her room and closed the door. 

She grabbed a picture frame, there was a picture of Melanie and herself. 

Looking at the picture made her cry even more so she put it down and got her phone. 

She dialed Sam's number. 

~Emily Ariel/Sam Ariel Black~

"hello"

"Sam, it's me"

"Emily, hey what's up"

"Sam there's something I have to tell you" 

"ok, what is it"

Emily took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened tonight. 

Then she broke down in tears. 

"baby girl, it's not your fault your dad was just upset I'm sure he didn't mean it." 

"he looked so sad and hurt, I've never seen him so angry."

"I know, but things will get better."

"I hope so." 

There conversation was cut short with Sam's mom telling him to get off the phone. 

"hey, munchkin I have to go but call me tomorrow so we can talk some more"

"ok, oh and can you tell your mom about my mom"

"no problem"

"thanks, um I'll talk to you later, bye wolfy." 

"bye munchkin"

Emily hung up the phone with a small smile on her face which didn't reach her eyes. 

She sat on her bed and thought about how her life was going to be without her mom. 

She sighed. 

she got off the bed and went into her mom's room, the room was nice and clean, just how mom wanted it to be. 

She laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

Emily spread her arms so she could stretch, one of her hands touched the pillow and felt something hard and rough, she sat up and looked at what it was, it was a peace of paper. 

She took it in her hands and started reading it. 

Dear Emily

I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I'm about to do, but always know this I love you so much, you are my daughter, my child and you'll always be in my heart. 

I hope you live and have a great life. 

You are a strong and independent young girl and I admire you for that. 

You know I always have this dream about you, your in your wedding dress and your crying happy tears. 

Annabelle and I always wanted you and Sam to be together. 

Well I hope that it comes true. 

I will love you always and forever

~mom~ 

Emily finished reading the letter and wiping her tears. 

"she wanted us to be together." she whispered. 

Emily went back into her room and put the letter in her drawer. 

She put on her pj's and went to sleep. 

Emily tossed and turned in her sleep, she never had nightmares before. 

~Emily's nightmare~

Emily was walking in the woods, she was wearing a white long sleeved dress and white flats. 

"hello, is anyone here." she called. 

"Sam, are you here, mom, dad." she called. 

No one answered. 

Then she heard a whisper. 

"it's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault." said the voice. 

"what's my fault." said Emily. 

"you did it." said the voice. 

"did what?" said Emily. 

"you killed her, you let her die, you murdered her." said the voice. 

"no, I didn't kill anyone." said Emily. 

"yes, yes you did." said the voice. 

"it's not true I didn't do anything." said Emily. 

"yes it was you I know it was you." said the voice. 

"please stop, leave me alone!" screamed Emily as she started running. 

"killer, killer, killer, killer, killer." said the voice. 

"no no, I'm not a killer." said Emily. 

Emily ran as fast as she could but tripped over a root and fell.

"I didn't do it, she killed herself." said Emily. 

She was lying on her back and heard footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't move. 

The shadow was hovering over her, looking down at her. 

She was about to scream when the shadow grabbed her neck. 

She tried to breathe but couldn't. 

"p please, I c can't b breathe." she said with clenched teeth. 

"that's the whole point." said the shadow. 

"w who a are y you." she struggled to say. 

"I'll show you." he said. 

He let go of her neck and stepped into the sunlight. 

Emily gasped. 

"dad, but why?" she said. 

"because your mother is dead and now I want you to die to see how it feels to loose your life so quickly." he said. 

"you can't do this." she begged. 

"I can, and I will." he said as he began to walk towards her. 

"Nooooo!" screamed Emily as she tried to escape, but failed when she hit the tree. 

James grabbed her neck and squeezed with all his might, until Emily was unconscious.

He laid her on the floor and walked away with an evil laugh.

~end of nightmare~

Emily woke up gasping for air and holding on to her hart. 

"it was just a nightmare." she whispered to herself. 

She got out of bed to get a glass of water to cool herself down. 

Wow that nightmare seemed pretty real thought Emily as she drank her water. 

When she finished her drink she put the cup in the sink and headed upstairs. 

Then she heard the door unlock and in come two drunks touching and kissing each other. 

Emily was upstairs looking down from the banister, she couldn't see who they were, that is until the tall male turned on the lights. 

Emily gasped, her dad was kissing anther women with reddish hair. 

She watched them in horror as they kissed and kissed until she couldn't bare it anymore. 

She was about to walk into her room when she heard them talking in between kisses. 

"James… Kiss…. you are… Kiss… so hot." she said. 

"oh, Victoria…Kiss…. you are…Kiss… extremely sexy." he said.

"oh, I know I am." she said. 

"you're my kind of women, hot, sexy, killer body, and an amazing kisser." he said. 

"well your not so bad yourself." she said and started kissing him again. 

Emily ran into her room, shut the door and cried in her pillow. 

How could he do that, how could he just kiss another women and on the same day as my mother's death she thought. 

Emily got up from the bed to lock her door, then got into bed, curled under the covers and went to sleep. 

So review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas please let me know. 

~Danielle~


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: hey guys I'm sorry I took forever to update.

Well here's chapter 12

Emily is still 14 and in 8th grade and Sam is still 15 and in 9th grade.

All the guys are the same age except Embry who is 13 and in 7th grade.

The girls are the same age as well.

Oh yeah and they all go to the same school just to let you know.

Ok on with the story.

Emily woke up the next morning feeling tired as hell, she had lost a lot of sleep last night.

Loosing her mom and seeing her dad with another women had torn her to peaces.

Today was Monday so she had to go to school, even though she didn't want to.

She got up, took a shower, got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs.

She went into the kitchen just in time to see the red haired women making coffee.

"hi." said the women.

"um, hi." said Emily.

"so you must be James's daughter." she said.

"uh, yeah I am." she said.

"you know the way he described you, I was hoping to meet a little girl but you are grown up." said Victoria.

"um, yeah I'm 14 years old." said Emily.

"wow you are big." said Victoria.

"yeah, how old are you." she said.

"I'm 25." said Victoria.

"oh um that's cool." said Emily.

Emily looked at the clock it read 7:02, she still had a lot of time to get to the bus.

"um, I have to go I need to catch the bus before it leaves without me." said Emily as she began to leave.

"well it was nice meeting you." said Victoria.

"you too." said Emily as she closed the front door.

Emily walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"this can not be happening." said Emily.

"hey Emily." said Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil.

"hey." said Emily.

"hey Emily." said Clair and Kim.

"hey guys." she yawned.

"wow you don't look so good." said Clair.

"yeah I know." said Emily.

"hey Emily I'm really sorry about your mom." said Embry.

"thanks." she said.

"we all are." said Kim.

"thank you guys." she said and hugged them one by one.

They all sat down and waited for the bus to come but it took forever.

Suddenly they heard someone calling them, they all looked to see who it was.

It was Edward and Bella calling them from their limo window.

"wow cool a limo." said Embry.

"hey guys you want a ride." said Bella.

"are you sure." said Kim.

"yeah it's a big limo there's room for everybody." said Edward.

"ok." they all said.

"Laurent, we're taking some of our friends to school." said Bella.

"yes miss Isabella." said Laurent as he got out of the car and opened the door for everyone to get in.

Then he closed the door, went around the limo towards the drivers seat and drove off.

"wow this is so Awsome." said Clair.

"yeah I know." said Kim.

"so I'm guessing Edward's parents are loaded." said Quil.

"yeah they are." said Edward.

"so that's why your marrying him, because your parents want someone to support you." said Jared.

"no, my parents are rich too." said Bella.

"then why are you marrying him?" said Embry.

"well, because are parents want us to be happy and marry someone we know and love, plus they think we make a very adorable couple." said Bella.

"ugh! can't you guys mind your own biasness and stop asking them questions." said Emily.

"what's up with you." said Paul.

"sorry, I'm not myself today." said Emily.

"what's the matter." said Kim in a soft voice.

"nothing." said Emily.

"come on Emmy, tell us." said Clair.

"I don't know if I can." said Emily frowning.

"well just try." said Bella.

Emily sighed and looked at them.

"ok, well last night after my mom died, my dad went out and left me alone, I went to sleep but I had a nightmare so I got up and got a glass of water." said Emily as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"go on." said Jared.

"then my dad came home, with another women." said Emily as tears threaten to fall.

"no way." said Paul.

"what did she look like?" said Edward.

"um her skin was pale like Edward and Bella's skin and she had reddish hair." said Emily.

"what were they doing." said Quil.

"um they were kissing and touching each other." said Emily as she shivered from the memory.

"eww." said Clair, Kim, and Bella.

"what was her name?" said Jared.

"um, I think I heard my dad say that her name was Victoria." said Emily.

"wait, what?" said Edward.

"Victoria that's her name." said Emily.

"oh no, not her again." said Bella as she leaned into Edward and laid her head on his chest.

"what? What's wrong with her?" said Emily.

"she's a no good rotten gold digger." said Edward making a disgusted face.

"really, because I saw her this morning in my kitchen making coffee." said Emily.

"what was she wearing." said Embry who earned a slap on the head by Kim and Clair.

"ow, what?" said Embry rubbing his head.

"your so gross." said Emily.

Embry just shrugged his shoulders.

They stayed quiet when they heard Laurent call to them.

"Master Edward, we've arrived." he said as he stopped the car.

"thank you Laurent." said Edward as he opened the door.

"oh miss Isabella, master Edward the chief has prepared your school lunch." said Laurent.

"how much did he pack." said Bella.

"a lot, miss." said Laurent.

"when you get to the house please tell chief Palo to pack us a light lunch." said Edward.

"certainly, master Edward." said Laurent as he got in the drivers seat.

"bye, Laurent." said Bella.

"good bye, miss Isabella, I shall pick you and master Edward up at 2:00." said Laurent as he drove off.

"wow, you guys are so lucky to have a chief." said Paul.

"yeah but he packs to much food." said Edward.

"we can't possibly eat all this." said Bella.

"I can." said Embry.

"well would you guys join us for lunch." said Edward.

"sure." they all said.

The bell rang which meant that they had to go to class.

Jared, Kim, Clair, Paul, and Quil had every class together, Emily, Bella, and Edward had all their classes together as well, while Embry went to his own classes.

Before they departed they all promised to meet Edward and Bella for lunch.

Author's note: ok so tell me what you think.

I love hearing your reviews.

~Danielle~


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: hey guys I'm really happy about all the reviews I've been getting, so thanks a lot you guys are Awsome!

Just to let you know it's the same day but it's after school, oh and this is where the abuse starts.

Ok on with the story.

~Chapter 13~

After school Emily walked home with her friends while Edward and Bella got picked up by Laurent.

They offered them a ride home, but denied the offer and told them that they would all meet up at the park later.

Emily and her friends walked to her house where they talked for a little bit then left.

"bye, Emily we'll see you later." said Clair.

"bye guys." said Emily as she waved to them.

After her friends left Emily opened her front door and went inside the house.

"dad, dad are you home." called Emily.

"oh hi Emily." said Victoria as she came out of the kitchen.

"um hi…what's your name?" said Emily.

"oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name this morning, it's Victoria." she said.

"oh um, that's a nice name." said Emily who was feeling awkward.

"so um do you know where my dad's at?" she asked.

"oh he went to pick out some flowers for your mother's funeral, by the way I'm really sorry about her death." she said acting sad.

"thanks." said Emily.

"your dad should be home for dinner." said Victoria.

"ok, um I'm supposed to meet my friends at the park." said Emily as she walked towards the door.

"ok." said Victoria as she went back to the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed Victoria got this evil look in her eyes.

"oh Emily your father was right about you after all, your just some stupid depressing girl, very innocent and very fun to toy with." she said and got back to her cooking.

Meanwhile Emily was walking to the park when her cell phone started vibrating.

She opened her phone and saw that she had 2 text messages one was from Sam and the other was from Annabelle.

She read Annabelle's message.

~oh, sweetie I'm so sorry about your mother, Sam told me everything.

Your father has no right to speak to you like that, I will have to have a talk with him.

Well bye sweetie.~

~Annabelle~

I wonder what she'll tell him, thought Emily.

Well she didn't worry about that, she just wanted to read Sam's message.

So she pressed open and started reading it.

~hey, munchkin I told my mom everything she started crying then she got really pissed at your dad.

It was weird I never seen her so mad before.

Anyway text back soon.

~Sam~

Emily closed her phone and continued to walk.

Suddenly her phone rang.

Emily saw the caller ID and new who it was.

"dad I'm---" she tried to say but got cut off.

"Emily Elizabeth Young, where are you!" yelled James.

"I I'm walking to the park to meet my friends." said Emily.

"no, come home now!" he yelled.

"but dad." she said.

"Emily you listen to me and come home now, your in big serious trouble." he said and hung up.

Emily text Kim and told her that she couldn't make it, then she closed the phone and started walking home.

During the walk she started thinking to herself.

What did I do, I know I did nothing wrong so why would he be mad, she thought.

When Emily got home she was greeted with a slap on her face, which made her fall to the ground.

"you little brat!" yelled her father as he slapped her again.

"what did I do?" said Emily who was clutching her cheek.

"you know very well what you did." said James.

"I don't know what I did wrong." said Emily as she got up.

"Victoria told me everything." said James.

"what did she tell you." said Emily.

"well she told me that you called her a whore and she also said that you gave her a black eye." said James.

"no, I never did any of that, she's lying!" yelled Emily.

"don't you dare say that about her!" he yelled and slapped her once more.

"believe me I'm your daughter." said Emily in a soft voice.

"why should I believe anything you say, after all you did murder your mother." he said.

"No!, I told you I didn't murder her!" yelled Emily.

"Shut up!" yelled Victoria who walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't have to listen to you." said Emily.

"yes you do, your dad and I are in charge here so that means you have to do what he says and what I say, now go to your room." said Victoria.

"screw you." said Emily as she started walking up the stairs.

"don't you dare talk to me like that." yelled Victoria as she pulled Emily's hair.

"ow, stop let me go!" yelled Emily as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"dad. Please tell her to let me go." begged Emily.

"I don't think so, we're not done with you yet." said James as he grabbed Emily's arm and twisted it behind her back.

Emily screamed in pain.

"dad stop please, your hurting me!" yelled Emily as she began to cry.

"ok let her go, she's suffered enough tonight." said James as he grabbed Victoria and started kissing her hungrily, not caring that Emily was watching.

James picked up Victoria and carried her upstairs towards his bedroom.

Emily went to the restroom and saw her reflection, her right cheek was purplish--black, her left wrist was bruised as well from her dad's hard grip, her head hurt to because Victoria pulled her hair to hard, any harder and she would have pulled her hair out.

Emily got her tooth brush, brushed her teeth and went to bed while crying.

She wished Sam was here to lay with her and hold her close, but he was in New York so that wish didn't com true.

She thought about her friends, what was she going to tell them when she saw them tomorrow.

Emily sighed she couldn't tell them anything, she would have to lie, she was good at that.

She just hoped that they would believe her.

Author's note: ok guys so please review and tell me what you think.

~Danielle~


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: ~hey guys thanks for all the reviews, just to let u know it's the next day. here's chapter 14~~~~~

Emily was late to school this morning because her alarm clock didn't go off so she missed the bus, not to mention it was raining. 

She walked into her first period class shivering from the cold, her clothes were soaking wet from top to bottom. 

Mr. Johnson took her late pass and told her to go to her seat. 

Everyone got back to there work except Bella who passed a note towards Emily. 

Bella: hey, why were you late?

Emily: because my alarm clock didn't go off and I missed the bus. 

They kept on passing notes. 

Bella: so what happened yesterday, how come you didn't come to the park?

Emily had to think of a lie. 

Emily: oh, my dad wanted me home.

Bella turned around to see Emily, she was looking at the white board to see what the assignment was for today. 

Bella saw that she looked sad, her ocean blue eyes didn't sparkle like before. 

Bella sensed that something was wrong and she was going to find out. 

The bell rang as they headed off to there second period class. 

They had art which was Emily's favorite, she loved to draw it relaxed her. 

Emily got out her sketchpad and started drawing. 

She drew lots of pictures of her friends, Sam, and her mother. 

Bella once again took a glance at the girl who was drawing fiercely. 

Emily felt like someone was watching her, her head snapped up to look at Bella who quickly looked away. 

Bella was going to take a second glance at Emily but thought better of it, instead she started drawing her future wedding dress. 

She told Esme and Renee that she didn't want to buy her wedding dress, she wanted them to design it. 

Edward who had finished his drawing looked over at Bella to see what she was drawing. 

"so what are you drawing, love." he said. 

"my wedding dress." she said. 

"it's beautiful." he said. 

"thank you." she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Edward just smiled his beautiful crooked smile. 

"hey Edward do you notice anything different about Emily?" she asked. 

"well when she came into class she looked sad." he said. 

"did you also noticed that she had a bruise on her cheek." she said.

"yeah I saw that too." said Edward. 

"I think we should tell the others." said Emily. 

"yeah your right." said Edward as he looked at Emily. 

"and I think we should tell Sam as well." said Bella. 

"yeah we'll ask Paul to call him." said Edward. 

"ok." said Bella as she and Edward started putting there sketchpads away. 

The bell rang; everybody got there stuff and met in the hallway. 

"hey, guys." said Emily. 

"whoa what happened to you?" said Paul. 

"um nothing I just came in late today." said Emily as she put her books in her locker. 

"why?" said Quil. 

"because my alarm didn't go off and I missed the bus so I had to come walking to school." said Emily as she got her other books for her next class. 

"hey, what happened to your cheek?" said Kim. 

Emily had to think of a good lie. 

"well when I was walking I ran into a door." said Emily. 

"oh." said Kim. 

"anyway um I have to go to the bathroom, you know 'girl stuff' I got to take care of." said Emily. 

"ok." said Clair. 

Emily ran into the bathroom, got her makeup and covered up the bruise. 

She pulled back her sleeve and saw that the mark on her arm had gotten worse, she was lucky that she had on a sleeved shirt, or else her friends would have seen it. 

She pulled her sleeve down and went to her next class which was music, it had band and singing. 

Emily and Bella sang while Edward played piano. 

After that class ended Emily didn't feel like going to her other classes so she decided to ditch. 

As everybody headed to there other classes Emily walked out of school and went to the park. 

She sat down on a bench and took out her cell phone, she stared to text Sam. 

E - hey Sam I just wanted to text you to remind you and your mom that the funeral is tomorrow-

Emily pressed send and closed her phone, she sighed and looked around the park, no one was here it was just her all alone. 

Emily's phone started vibrating; she looked down and saw that it was Sam. 

She opened the phone and started reading the message. 

S -we know, Paul's mom called my mom and told her.-

Emily text him again. 

E -so are you coming?- 

S -yes we're coming.- 

E - that's good.-

Emily pressed the send button and waited for his reply. 

Finally her phone vibrated again and she opened it. 

S -so why are you sitting in the park by yourself?-

Emily was taken aback by the message; how did he know she was at the park by herself. 

E - how do you know I'm here by myself?- 

S -I just know.-

Emily looked around but saw no one; she stared getting freaked out. 

E - Sam your scaring me.-

S -seriously I know your at the park.-

E -how do you know; please tell me because I'm freaking out.-

S - look behind you.-

E - why?- 

S -just do it sweetie. I promise you'll like what you see.-

E -ok.-

So Emily closed her phone, took a deep breathe and turned around; and what she saw surprised her, because standing right behind her was none other then Sam Uley. 

Author's note: so review and tell me what you think, also tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. 

-Danielle-


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: ok here's chapter 15 yay!!!

Sam and Emily yay!!!

Emily starred at him; shocked to see him.

"hey, sweetie miss me." he said.

Emily got up from the bench, ran up to Sam and gave him a tight hug; which he returned.

When they pulled back from the hug Sam noticed that she was crying.

"hey, hey, hey sweetie what's the matter?" he asked in concern.

Emily didn't want to tell him that she was being abused by her father and his new girlfriend; so she lied.

"nothing's the matter I just missed you so much." she said as she buried her face into his chest.

Sam kissed the top of her head and stroked her beautiful raven dark hair.

They stood there for a while, until Sam broke the silence.

"come on lets get you home." said Sam.

"No!" she said.

Sam looked at her confused.

"I mean no lets not go to my house, um I want to go see your mom." she said.

Sam new something was wrong; the way she reacted when he said that he was going to take her home, that was very unusual even for her.

The other thing that he noticed was that she looked scarred to death, her eyes seemed to go wide with fear; he could sense that she was scarred to go home.

The question was why?

Sam's thoughts were cut off when Emily spoke.

"so can we go see your mom?" she asked her face full of hope.

Sam looked down at her and what he saw made him sad; her beautiful blue eyes didn't sparkle like before, these eyes that he looked into where not the same- no they were a darker blue full of sadness and pain.

Sam starred at her some more, he wanted to take away the sadness and pain from her beautiful face, but how?

"please wolfy can we go see Annabelle." she said smiling.

Sam new that she was hiding her pain and sadness with a smile trying to fool people into thinking that she was ok.

Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

"sure we can sweetie, she'll be happy to see you." he said and kissed her forehead.

Sam and Emily walked towards the motel where he and his mother were staying at for the time being.

Sam opened the door and let Emily and himself in.

"hey, mom come over here I have a surprise for you." said Sam.

Annabelle came out of the kitchen and gasped in surprise.

"oh Emily it's so great to see you." said Annabelle as she gave Emily a big hug.

"you to auntie Annabelle." said Emily.

"just call me Annabelle, auntie Annabelle just makes me feel old." she said and smiled.

"ok auntie, uh I mean Annabelle, sorry." she said and turned towards Sam who was smiling.

"hey mom we're just going to go in one of the rooms and talk ok." said Sam as he walked Emily towards the room.

"ok dinner will be ready in a minute." said Annabelle as she went back into the kitchen.

Sam walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Emily was already sitting on the bed.

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Emily.

Sam sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"I don't know." he said.

"well, um how have you been?" said Emily.

"I've been good, you know going to school and helping my mom and checking up on you once in a while." he said looking at her.

Emily looked at he ground.

"so um have you made any new friends." said Emily biting her lower lip.

"no, I just keep to myself." he said.

"oh." said Emily.

Sam caressed her cheek with his thumb, taking off the make up that was covering her bruise; he looked at her shocked.

"what happened to you." he said.

"nothing." she said in a small voice.

"Emily there's a big bruise on your cheek, that's not nothing." said Sam.

Emily stayed quiet for a minute; she would have to lie again.

"I hit myself with the door, I was walking and didn't see where I was going." said Emily.

Sam for some reason new that she was lying, but didn't push the subject any further.

"kids, dinners ready." said Annabelle.

"coming." said Sam as he took Emily's hand and lead her towards the kitchen.

Annabelle was carrying a big turkey that was juicy and golden brown.

"mhmm this looks good Annabelle." said Emily as she sat down.

"thanks hon." said Annabelle as she served them and herself.

So they ate there food silently until Annabelle broke the silence.

"so how are things." she said.

"there good." said Emily.

"so the funeral is tomorrow." said Annabelle.

"yeah." said Emily.

"we'll be there for you, hon." said Annabelle with sad eyes.

"thanks." said Emily as she finished her food and drink.

Emily looked up and smiled a sad smile.

Annabelle looked at Emily.

"honey what happened to you." said Annabelle as she got up and went to get the first aid kit.

"I got hit with a door." she said.

"well I'm guessing it was a pretty big door." said Annabelle as she covered the bruise with some medicine cream.

"yeah." said Emily.

"ok all done, that bruise should be gone by tomorrow." said Annabelle.

"thanks." said Emily.

"your welcome." she said and went to put the first aid kit away.

Emily got up form her chair, went over towards the clock to check the time.

It was already 9:00 her dad was going to kill her; she was suppose to be home at 3:06 which is when school ended.

"I have to go home." said Emily.

"why?" said Sam.

"because it's 9:00 and I was suppose to be home at 3:06. Said Emily.

"ok well I'll walk you home, it's not far." said Sam as he and Emily walked outside and started walking.

They walked in silence just holding each others hand.

15 minutes passed as they headed for Emily's front door.

"well I'll see you tomorrow." said Sam as he kissed her by the mouth.

"bye." she said.

"bye baby girl." said Sam as he started walking home.

Emily watched him for a moment then went inside and closed the door behind her.

The inside of the house was dark so she couldn't see anything.

She was about to go upstairs when she saw someone turn on a light.

Emily looked to see who it was; she was not surprised to see Victoria sitting on one of the sofa chairs looking at her with an evil smirk.

"well, well, well what do we have here." said Victoria.

"nothing." said Emily with hatred in her voice.

"uh huh well James was looking for you everywhere." said Victoria.

"well where is he now?" said Emily.

"he's in the garage waiting until you come home." said Victoria.

"well I'm here, so see ya." said Emily.

"wait, not so fast." said Victoria as she got up form the sofa chair.

"what." said Emily who was annoyed.

"I need to tell your dad that your here." said Victoria.

So Victoria went into the garage to tell James.

Emily stood there frozen and scared; what was he going to do to her now.

James walked inside the house with Victoria following behind with a smirk on her face.

Emily looked at her dad with a scared face.

James grabbed Emily's shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"where the hell have you been!" he yelled.

"I I was at a friends house and lost track of time." said Emily.

"yeah right, your school called and said that you went to only 3 of your classes and never came back!" he yelled again.

Emily was really scared.

"where did you go when you left school." he said.

"nowhere." she said looking down.

James grabbed her face roughly.

"look at me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled.

"answer his question, where did you go when you left school?" said Victoria.

Emily began to cry and whimper.

"tell me where you went!" he yelled.

"I I went t to the p park." she said as she cried.

"then where did you go." he said as he looked at her with hatred eyes.

"I I went t to m my friend's h house." said Emily as she sniffed.

"which friend." said James.

She had to make up an excuse and not tell them that she was with Sam; or else they'll tell her to never see him again.

"I was at Bella's house, she wanted me to come over so we could taste some cake for her wedding." said Emily.

"oh you mean that Swan girl with the pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes." said Victoria with a scoff.

"yeah Isabella Swan." said Emily.

"is it true that she's going to marry the Cullen's son, the boy with the reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and also pale skin." said Victoria.

"yes Edward Cullen." said Emily.

"hmm, you know James the Cullen's and the Swan's are loaded with money." said Victoria.

"yeah I know," he said smirking.

"hey why don't you go to there house and steal some money and some jewelry for Vicky." said James.

Emily scoffed.

"yeah right, why would I steal from my fiends just so you could get what you want and spoil that slut of yours!" said Emily.

"you fucking little brat!" said Victoria.

"I may be a brat, but at least I'm not a airhead gold digger!" she yelled.

"shut up!" yelled Victoria.

"no! I'm not finished; you're a slut, bitch, air head, whore, and a freaking prostitute who only cares about herself!" yelled Emily.

"she said to shut the fuck up, Emily!" yelled James as he grabbed both of her wrists and squeezed them tight.

"stop, dad please stop your hurting me!" she yelled.

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled and threw her against the wall where she hit her head.

James and Victoria laughed as they left the room.

Emily got up and went to the bathroom and locked it.

She looked at herself her face was good, the bruise on her cheek was going away.

She touched her hair on the side of her head and noticed that she was bleeding.

She opened the drawer and took out some gazes and tape and placed it on her cut.

She looked at her wrists and saw that they where both bruised and hurt very very bad.

She sighed and went to her room and got ready for bed.

She got her book of Romeo & Juliet and started reading it; reading calmed her down when she was sad or frustrated.

Emily finished the book and laid on her bed.

She couldn't sleep at all, the only thing she could do was cry; cry for her mother, cry for Sam, cry for her friends, and cry because of her sadness and pain.

She's sad and angry.

Sad because she's lying to her friends and her love, angry because of her dad and his girlfriend who abuse her every day.

She falls asleep for a while then wakes up because of a nightmare.

She gets up, it's 2: 27 in the morning; and walks into the bathroom while locking the door.

Emily looks at her tear stained face in the mirror, it's a sad expression for a while then it turns into a cold angry face.

She opens the drawer and takes out a razor.

Emily looks at the razor and takes a deep breathe, then puts the razor over her wrist and cuts it making small cuts that are not to deep.

She looks at the blood then she gets a towel and stops the bleeding.

After it stops she gets a band-aid and puts it over the cut; then she turns on the water so it can wash away the blood stains.

She turns off the restroom light and goes into her room, she goes under the covers and lays her head on her pillow.

She looks at her wrist with a smile on her face and goes into a dreamless sleep.

Author's note: wow this is just wow………ok well tell me what you think.

Next chapter is the funeral.

Bye

~Danielle~


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: hey guys here's chapter 16

Enjoy!!!

Emily woke up to her alarm clock, it was Saturday morning the day of her mother's funereal.

She went into the bathroom to check her wrist, it had two dried

bloodstained lines.

She put on two new band-aids, then checked the cut on her head which had dried blood on it.

Emily sighed and went to her room to get ready for the funereal.

She got a black long sleeved dress and some black flats, then she combed her hair being real careful with her cut.

She went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then went downstairs to wait for her friends.

Emily sat on the couch quietly starring at the wall with a blank expression.

She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen; she didn't need to look to see who it was.

"well, look who it is the girl with out a mother." said Victoria.

Emily just ignored her and continued starring at the wall.

"your dad went to the funereal home, I'm going right now do you want to come? Oh I guess not your to busy starring at the wall." said Victoria with humor in her voice.

Emily just tuned her out like she wasn't even there.

Victoria grew impatient.

"what are you looking at?" she said with attitude.

Emily turned her head slowly to look at Victoria.

"nothing." said Emily and got off the couch.

"where are you going?" said Victoria with a scoff.

"outside to wait for my friends, there picking me up plus I don't feel like being here with you." said Emily in a flat voice.

Victoria scoffed.

"please a lot of people love being with me." she said.

"yeah because your slutty, a lot of guys love to be with girls who are slutty." said Emily.

"you little bitch." said Victoria.

"whatever." said Emily as she walked out of the front door and on to the sidewalk.

Victoria followed her and grabbed her wrist the one that had the razor cuts and squeezed it.

Emily flinched.

"your lucky your father isn't here right now or else----she didn't finish her threat because she got cut off by Laurent honking the horn.

Emily and Victoria looked at the limo, the side window opened and in there were her friends.

Victoria immediately let go of her wrist and scowled at the driver who wasn't even looking at her direction.

"hey Emily you want a ride." said Edward.

Emily sighed in relief.

"yeah." she said and got in.

Bella looked out the window and saw the women with the reddish hair who was starring at her.

Bella gasped and stat down next to Edward who saw her expression.

"what the matter, love." he whispered in her ear.

"it's Victoria." whispered Bella.

Edward looked out the window and saw the women starring at him as well.

Edward turned and looked at Emily who was sitting in the other side looking out the window with a sad expression.

Bella joined Edward by the window, both glaring at Victoria, while she just smirked at them and went back inside the house.

Edward and Bella sat down and told Laurent to drive to the funereal.

20 minutes had passed until they finally reached the funereal home.

Everybody got out of the limo and walked inside.

Edward and Bella sat down together holding each others hand.

Jared and Kim sat together, as well as Quil and Clair.

Paul and Embry were sitting by there parents.

Emily stood there watching everybody; she saw her dad (if you could call him that) and Victoria sitting together in the front row.

She also saw Edward and Bella's parents too; everyone looked so sad, well except Victoria who was faking.

Emily looked around for Sam but couldn't find him anywhere.

She sighed and sat down and listened to the priest talk.

A couple minutes had passed when she saw Annabelle come in and sit next to her.

"hey, Annabelle." she said.

"hi, honey." she said giving her a little hug.

"where's Sam?" she asked.

"oh he overslept, but he should be getting here in about 15 minutes." she said and smiled.

"oh ok." she said and starred at the casket with sad eyes.

Emily's mind tuned out what the priest was saying all she could think about was her mother.

Emily's thoughts were interrupted by Annabelle whispering to her.

"they want you to say a few words." whispered Annabelle.

Emily gulped she didn't know that she'd have to make a speech.

She got up and walked towards the front and took the microphone and put it on the stand.

She looked and everybody watching her, it made her nervous and scared.

Emily cleared her throat, took a deep breathe and started speaking into the microphone.

"um, hi everyone I'm Emily Young, I'm Melanie Young's Daughter.

My mom was the best she was always there when I needed her, she was a wonderful mom-- by this time Emily had tears coming out of her eyes.

She couldn't stop crying it was so hard.

Emily looked at everyone through her tears; she couldn't take it anymore she wanted everything to stop.

"I'm sorry." she said and ran out of the funereal home.

Edward, Bella, Clair, Kim, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry looked at each other with worry for there friend.

Annabelle looked worried, she just hoped Sam got here in time so he could comfort her.

Charlie, Renee, Esme, and Carlisle looked worried as well.

James and icky Vicky were smiling in amusement.

Emily ran she didn't care where she was going she just ran until she couldn't run anymore.

For some reason she found herself at the park where she always went.

She sat down on the grass and cried for hours and hours until she fell asleep.

(at the funereal home)

Everybody gathered outside making a circle so they could all see the casket being lowered into the dirt to bury.

Sam arrived when they finished burying the casket and everyone was heading home.

"hey, guys." said Sam as he walking up to his friends.

He noticed that the 3 girls were crying because they had tear stains on there cheeks and the guys looked really sad.

He looked around for Emily but didn't see her anywhere.

"hey have you guys seen Emily?" he asked them.

"we did earlier when she was making her speech, but then she ran out crying." said Bella.

"and no one's seen her since." said Kim.

"yeah and were all worried." said Clair.

"ok, thanks guys I'm going to find her." said Sam as he walking away and walked towards his mother.

"mom I'll be back." he said.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find Emily." he said.

"ok, oh I hope she's alright, the poor thing." said Annabelle.

"I'll see you back at the motel." said Sam.

"ok, be careful." she said.

"I will." said Sam and walked away.

Meanwhile Emily was still asleep when she woke up form a nightmare.

"oh it was only a dream." she said and started crying again.

Sam went looking everywhere then stopped at the park to rest.

I hope she's ok he thought.

But his thoughts were cut off by someone crying.

Sam looked around and saw a girl crying on the ground, he recognized the girl be Emily.

"Emily." he whispered to himself and started walking over towards her.

"Emily." he said.

Emily looked up and saw Sam standing in front of her.

She got up and hugged him tight while sobbing into his chest.

"SSH, baby girl I'm here, I'm here." he whispered to her.

"I couldn't do it." she sniffed.

"couldn't do what?" he asked while wiping away her tears.

"I couldn't finish the speech, it was to painful." she said.

"it's ok sweetheart it's ok." he said while stroking her hair.

Sam stood there holding Emily and comforting her as much as he could; it had been an hour and it was getting dark.

Sam looked down and noticed that she was asleep, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

He picked her up and carried her home.

Sam reached the house and rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

Hmm that's funny someone should be home he thought.

"I guess I'll take you back to the motel." he whispered in her ear.

So he carried her back to the motel where his mom was waiting.

"hey mom." said Sam as he carried a sleeping Emily inside and laid her on the couch.

"oh my god you found her, where was she?" she asked.

"she was at the park crying when I found her." he said looking at Emily.

"aw poor sweetheart, well now that you found her you could take her home." said Annabelle.

"well I did but no one's home." said Sam.

"that's strange." said Annabelle.

"so can she stay here for he night?" said Sam.

"of cores she can." said Annabelle.

"great, I'm just going to put her in the room." said Sam as he picked up Emily and walked to the room.

He put her down gently on the bed.

Annabelle came into the room with a t-shirt and some shorts for Emily to put on.

Annabelle had a hard time waking her up so she told Sam to get out of the room so she could change her.

After she changed her Annabelle walked out and told Sam that he could go back in.

Sam smiled when he saw Emily sleeping on the bed; he sat beside her stroking her cheek and taking her hand in his.

He looked down at her wrist and was shocked, he couldn't believe that his sweet beautiful Emily was cutting herself.

He had read in a book that people who cut themselves do it because it helps them relax and feel good making all the pain go away.

But why would she want to do that he thought.

He got up and was about to leave when he heard Emily cry.

"Sam." she whimpered.

"Sam." she said again.

Sam went to her and tried to calm her down.

"I'm here, I'm here." he said soothingly.

Emily woke up crying.

"don't leave me, please." she whimpered.

Sam looked at her with sad eyes.

"stay with me don't leave me." she cried.

"hey baby girl I'm not going to leave you." he said rocking her back and forth.

Annabelle came inside the room.

"is she ok?" she asked.

"she keeps telling me not to leave her and to stay with her." he said.

"well it's been a rough day for her." said Annabelle.

"I know, so what do I do?" he said.

"stay with her all she needs is for you to keep her safe and secure." said Annabelle.

"thanks mom." he said.

"no problem." said Annabelle as she left the room and went to her room to get some sleep.

Sam pushed Emily down gently on the bed and got up.

"No, don't leave me." she whimpered.

"baby girl I'm not leaving you I'm just going around the other side of the bed." he said and laid down beside her.

"come here." he said and wrapped his arms around her.

Emily relaxed and fell asleep.

Sam looked down at her and smiled, she looked so peaceful.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Sam saw her smile slightly as he smiled as well.

He leaned down towards her ear and whispered to her.

"as long as I'm here your safe, good night my sleeping beauty." he said.

Then drifted off to sleep as well with a beautiful angel in his arms.

~authors note: awww that was sweet, so send me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Oh and tell me what should happen next.

1. Do you want Sam to leave the next day?

2. Do you want them to tell each other I love you or is it to soon?

3. Do you want Sam to tell Emily that he knows about the cutting?

Or

4. I have no more ideas please help me!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: hey guys thanks for all the reviews, wow I'm so glad that I finished testing man all the sophomores had to test for two whole days and well it was hard so I couldn't think of anything else, ok I'm going to shut up now so here's chapter 17!!!!!

Emily woke up the next morning feeling tired, she looked to her left and saw Sam asleep.

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

Sam woke up and smiled at her.

"hey, your awake." he said.

"yeah." she said.

"so how did you sleep." he said getting up form the bed.

"I slept good." she said getting up also.

"that's good." he said opening the door and heading for the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"good morning." said Annabelle.

"morning mom." said Sam as he sat down on the chair.

"where's Emily?" she said.

"she's in the room." said Sam.

Annabelle nodded and placed two plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages on the table.

Emily walked into the kitchen wearing her dress from last night.

"good morning." said Annabelle.

"morning Annabelle." said Emily as she sat down by Sam.

"do you want some breakfast?" asked Annabelle.

"yes, please." said Emily.

So they all ate there breakfast in silence.

After they finished Emily helped Annabelle with the dishes.

"thanks for the help Emily." she said.

"no, problem." said Emily as she went to the living room and sat on the couch with Sam.

"so what do you want to do?" said Emily.

"do you want to go home and change?" asked Sam.

Emily froze when he mentioned home.

"um, no not yet." she said.

She had to think of something to do, because she was scared to go home.

"ok, do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

"yeah." she said.

"where?" he said.

"um, to the park." she said and got up from the couch.

"ok, lets go." he said and opened the front door.

Soon they were headed to the park.

When they reached the park Emily ran to the swings.

"Sam push me please." she said.

"sure." he said and started pushing her.

Emily laughed as she pumped her legs up and down.

After a few minutes she got off and sat down on the grass.

Sam sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

Emily laid on his chest and closed her eyes sighing in happiness.

They sat there in silence just loving the feeling of being with each other.

Sam played with a lock of her hair twirling it around his finger, while Emily laced there fingers together.

Sam looked down and saw there hands laced and smiled; Emily looked up at him and smiled as well.

They stayed there for hours and hours just looking at each other or smiling, it was a perfect moment.

Sam took Emily's hand and helped her up off the ground; Emily looked at him in confusion.

"come with me." he said.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"up that little hill." he said.

"why?" she asked.

"you'll see." he said smiling at her.

So they walked up the hill and sat down.

"so what are we doing here?" she asked.

"looking up at the sunset." he said.

Emily looked ahead and saw the most beautiful sunset she ever saw.

The sun was orange and the sky was a reddish- purplish- pink.

Emily couldn't take her eyes off of it, she was mesmerized by the beauty.

Sam was mesmerized by the beauty who was sitting next to him, rather then the sunset.

Finally after 20 minutes the sun went down; Sam helped Emily up and started leading her down the hill.

"it's getting late, I should take you home now." he said.

Emily tensed up and started to panic, she knew that if she went home now she would get the worst beating of her life.

She had to stall and fast.

"um, lets go to Embry's house." she said.

"it's almost 9:30, so he's probably asleep by now." said Sam.

"well, um can we go get some ice cream?" asked Emily.

"Emily it's late and the ice cream shop is closed." said Sam.

She was running out of ideas, she knew that her friends went to sleep early so she couldn't go to there houses and all the shops were closed as well.

"well then lets stay here." she said as she sat down on the grass.

Sam sighed.

"Emily it's really late and I have to get back to the motel and pack my bags." he said.

Emily looked at him with sad eyes.

"why do you have to pack?" she asked.

Although she already knew.

"because we're leaving tomorrow." said Sam.

"really." she said her voice breaking.

"yeah." said Sam as he helped Emily up and both making there way out of the park.

"where are we going?" asked Emily as she rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm taking you home." he said.

Emily shrugged his arm off and stood in front of him.

"no, I don't want to go home." she said.

"I know but you need to go home and I need to get back." he said.

"I don't want to go." she said.

"Emily look I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep." he said.

"Sam, please don't take me home, can I just sleep over." she begged.

Sam sighed again.

"you can't sleep over." he said.

"why?" she asked.

"because our plane is leaving early in the morning and besides I'm going to be gone when you wake up." he said looking down at her.

Emily looked sad.

"ok, here's the plan I take you home, you put on your pj's, I make you something to eat and I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." he said.

Emily sighed she was not going to win.

"ok." she said taking his hand as they walked to her house.

As they got near her house she started shaking a lot.

Sam looked at her and noticed that she was shaking so he started rubbing her arms thinking that she was shaking form the cold.

They reached the front door, but noticed that it was locked; Sam rang the door belle but no one answered the door.

Emily remembered that they had a spare key hiding inside a plant so she got it out and opened the door.

They walked inside and turned on the lights, Emily was relived to find that her dad and icky Vicky weren't home.

Sam closed the door behind him and walked inside the living room.

"I'm going to change." said Emily and went upstairs.

She went into her room and took out some shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in.

After she changed into her pj's she went down stairs where Sam was in the kitchen making her a sandwich.

"hey." she said.

"hey, here I made you something to eat." he said handing her the sandwich.

"thanks." she said and started eating it.

While Emily was eating her sandwich Sam looked at her cut wrist which was still healing.

Emily finished her sandwich and looked at Sam who quickly looked away from her wrist.

"so what do you want to do?" she asked walking towards the couch and sitting down.

Sam sighed heavily and went to the couch and sat down by Emily.

"Emily, we need to talk." he said.

"um, ok." she said.

Sam looked at her with a serious face.

"I know that you've been cutting yourself." he said.

Emily was shocked.

"h how did you know that?" she asked.

"last night when you were asleep my mom put on some clothes on you so you would sleep good, I sat by you and looked down at your wrist and that's how I figured it out." he said.

"so I cut my self it's no big deal I just did it twice and there small little cuts, there not deep I'll be fine." she said taking his hand.

Sam pulled away and stood up, his face showed anger.

"why did you do it?" he said with a hard tone.

"because I wanted to." she said.

"there has to be a reason why you did it." he said as he paced back and forth.

"there was no reason at all." she said looking down.

"there is a reason, you couldn't have done it for nothing at all." he said.

Emily kept her head down, not wanting to see his angered face.

Sam stopped pacing and walked towards her; kneeling in front of her and gently taking her face in his hands so he could look at her.

Emily saw the sadness in his eyes and knew that she had caused it.

"Emily, please tell me why you did it." he said looking into her eyes.

"I wanted to die like my mother." she whispered.

"why?" he said.

"because." she said.

"because you wanted to leave all your family and friends or because you wanted to leave me." he said his voice sad.

"no, no I could never leave you like that." she said as tears threatened to fall.

"then what?" he said.

"I I can't tell you." she said.

"baby girl I need to know why your doing this." he said.

"I can't tell you." she said as tears began to fall.

"we tell each other everything." he said.

"I know." she said as she sniffed.

"then please tell me." he said.

"I want to tell you, I whish I could tell you everything but you have to trust me when I say I can't, at least not yet." she said as she cried.

Sam picked her up bridle style and carried her up stairs into her room and sat her on his lap while he cradled her in his arms.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he gently laid her down on the bed.

"you said that you were going to stay until I fell asleep." she said.

"I am sweetie." he said stroking her cheek.

Emily saw him smile then his smile turned serious.

"Emily, you have to promise me something." he said.

"anything." she said.

"you have to promise me that you won't cut yourself anymore." he said.

Emily looked at him and gave him a little smile, she would do anything for him.

"I promise." she said and kissed his hand.

"thank you." he said and kissed her nose.

Emily yawned she was so tired.

"seep, sweetheart you need your rest." he said.

"goodbye, Sam." she said looking at him with sad eyes.

"bye, Emily." he said.

Emily yawned again and soon fell into a heavy sleep.

Sam sat by her, stroking her face.

He leaned down towards her ear and started whispering to her.

"Emily I hope one day you'll tell me what's been going on since I've been gone, I need to know.

I'm here for you and I'll always will be, now and forever……………I love you, baby girl so much and I want to help you." he said then kissed her lips lovingly.

Sam got up and walked to the door, he looked back at her and smiled at his love before walking out of the house and returning to the motel where he would pack his bags and leave the next day.

What he didn't know was that she had been awake when he was whispering to her; she heard him say every single word.

~author's note: so what do you think please review~

~This chapter is dedicated to *sunshyne09* who gave me this idea for this chapter, so thank you so much~

~Danielle~


	18. Chapter 18

~author's note: hey guys I'm am so happy with all the reviews!!!!!!!!

Oh and did you hear that Chaske Spencer is playing Sam Uley in New Moon.

He replaced Solomon Trimble.

Oh and Tinsel Korey is playing Emily Young.

Anyway here's chapter 18~

Emily woke up with a smile on her face, she remembered what had happen last night with Sam.

He had stayed with her until she fell asleep, but the best part was when he told her he loved her.

Then her smile turned into a frown; he was gone and she didn't get a chance to tell him that she loved him too.

Emily sighed and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After her shower she changed into some dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and some black flats.

She dried her hair, got her backpack, and went down stairs into the kitchen to get a granola bar.

She ate her granola bar and saw that Victoria was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"somebody's in trouble." she said.

"what are you talking about." she said.

"well lets see you run out of the funeral home, you didn't come home that night, you weren't home all day yesterday, and you didn't even call." she said.

"well I slept over someone's house." she said.

"who was it?" she asked.

"none of your biasness." she said and was about to leave for school when Victoria called her.

"oh yeah your dad said that he'll deal with you after school, so don't think about going anywhere." she said smirking.

Emily went outside and closed the door behind her.

She started walking to school when she saw Bella and Edward walking her way.

"hey, you two how are you dong?" she asked.

"we're fine, but are you ok?" asked Bella.

"yeah I'm fine." she said.

"so where did you go after you ran out?" asked Edward.

"well I went to the park and stayed there, then Sam saw me there and he took me home, but my dad wasn't there so Sam took me to the motel where he and his mom were staying, I was going to go home but I fell asleep and stayed the night, he just took me home yesterday even though I begged him not too." she said whispering the last part.

She was glad that they didn't hear the last part.

"well that's good because everyone was worried about you." said Edward.

"yeah, everybody was looking for you." said Bella.

"Bella and I checked the ice cream shop, Embry and Paul checked the arcade, Quil and Jared checked the crafting shop, and Clair and Kim checked the mall." said Edward.

"did anybody else go looking for me?" she asked.

"well, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, and Annabelle wanted to go look for you but we told them that we would do it." said Bella.

"oh." said Emily as she continued to walk with them.

They finally got to the school and met up with the rest of there friends.

"oh Emily are you ok?" asked Clair.

"yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"what happened?" asked Embry.

"to make a long story short I ran to the park, Sam found me, and I stayed the night at his motel room." said Emily.

She looked at everyone except Edward and Bella, and noticed that they were relived.

"that's good because the girls were freaking out." said Embry who looked at Clair, Bella, and Kim.

"that is so not true." said Kim.

"yeah Embry was the one that was freaking out." said Bella.

"yeah he was all what if something bad happened to her, oh man Sam is going to kill us, what if she's dead." said Clair who did a great impersonation of Embry.

Everyone broke into laughter.

"that's not true." said Embry who was glaring at the girls.

"dude, we were there." said Jared.

"girls can be so cruel." said Embry as he left to his class.

"awww poor baby!" shouted Clair.

Embry turned around and stuck out his tongue then went inside his class.

Emily just smiled and walked to her class with Edward and Bella.

School went by fast for Emily, which made her worry.

It was after school and everyone wanted to do something since it was Friday.

"hey, lets go to the ice cream shop." said Embry.

"yeah." said Clair.

"cool, lets go." said Paul.

Everyone started walking until Bella noticed that Emily wasn't following.

"hey, Emily aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

"um, no my dad wants me home." she said.

"ok." said Bella as she took Edward's hand.

"I'll see you guys later." said Emily.

"bye." said Clair and Kim.

"see ya, Emily." said Paul, Jared, and Quil.

"bye." said Bella and Edward.

"bye, Mrs. Uley." said Embry.

"oh shut up." said Emily who walked away.

Everyone looked at Embry.

"what?" he said.

"you are so immature." said Clair.

"I agree." said Kim.

"ditto." said Bella.

"well it's true she's going to be Mrs. Uley one day." said Embry who continued to walk.

"ok lets make a bet.' said Paul.

"what kind of bet." said Jared.

"I bet that Sam will ask Emily to marry him when he moves back over here." said Paul.

"and you know this how?" asked Quil.

"Sam told me, anyway if I win you have to kiss Kim." said Paul who was smiling at Jared.

Kim looked shocked.

"ok but if I win you have to tell Jacob that you slept with his sister." said Jared.

(Jacob is Embry's age just so you know)

Paul was glaring at Jared while everyone else just laughed.

"why." said Paul.

"because I want to see Jake's reaction." said Jared.

"ok fine." said Paul.

"oh this is going to be interesting." said Clair.

"well yeah for you, your not the one who has to kiss Jared if he loses." said Kim.

"you'll be ok." said Bella.

"come on guys." said Embry who was at the corner waiting for them.

"we're coming." said Kim.

"ok shake on it and no going back." said Paul.

"come on, don't shake on it." said Kim.

"cool." said Jared and shook his hand.

"and they shake on it." said Clair.

"Deal." said Paul.

"please no deal." said Kim.

"Deal." said Jared.

"and they deal." said Clair.

"oh be quiet." said Kim who walked away towards Embry.

"ok I think we should go now because Embry is getting very impatient." said Edward.

"yeah come on lets go." said Paul.

So they all went inside the ice cream shop and ordered there favorites since Edward was paying.

Meanwhile Emily walked inside the house and closed the door behind her.

She saw her dad come in from the kitchen; his face was very very angry.

She gulped.

Oh great what have I done now, she thought.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shirt and picked her up so she was leveled up to his face.

"where the hell have you been?!" he yelled in her face.

"I ran to the park." she said as her voice shook.

"you didn't come back that night and you didn't come back the next day!" he yelled again.

Then he threw her against the wall, luckily she didn't hit her head this time.

Emily was on the ground with her arms around her knees.

"where else did you go." he said with clenched teeth.

"no where." she said.

"tell me!" he said as his hands clutched her throat.

"I…went to…my friends…house." she said struggling to breathe.

"which friend?" he said his voice hard.

"Sam…..Uley." she struggled to say.

"you mean your little friend that moved away." he said.

"yes." she said.

James let her go and stood there watching her.

Emily coughed as she regain her breathing, filling her lungs with air.

She sat there looking up at her dad who was smirking.

"well your never going to see him again." he said.

"no, you can't do that!" she yelled.

"I think I can." he said.

"he'll come back for me, he loves me and he promised." she said.

"well I'll just have to give him your message when he does come back, hmm lets see Sam I can't be with you anymore I'm in love with someone else." he said.

"that's a lie, I love him and he loves me; we're going to be together, you just watch!" she yelled as she got up and ran up to her room slamming the door.

It was dark and James and Icky Vicky had gone to sleep.

Emily laid on her bed wide awake she couldn't sleep at all.

She needed to get out of here, so she grabbed all the clothes she could get and packed them in her suitcase.

Emily put on some tennis shoes, some black sweats with a with shirt and a matching black hoodie.

She opened her window and threw her suitcase on the ground, then she climbed down from the fire escape and landed safely on the ground.

She grabbed her bag and started running towards the park.

When she got there she sat down and thought about where she was going to go.

Finally after thinking so long she decided to go to the Cullen-Swan residence where Edward and Bella lived.

So she got up, picked up her bag and started walking towards the woods.

It was dark and she didn't have a flashlight, but she kept walking.

She looked up and noticed that it was going to rain.

So she kept walking until she heard some noises behind her.

That's when she stopped and looked behind her, but saw nothing.

She stayed quiet.

The noise was getting closer and closer.

She felt some one grab her, she was about to scream, but then the person let her go and brought the flashlight to her face.

"Emily?" said the person.

She recognized the persons voice.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"well I like to walk around here when I can't sleep, it's nice and quiet." he said.

"so what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to Edward and Bella's house but um, I'm kind of lost." she said.

"oh, I know where they live." he said.

"really?" she said.

"yeah I can take you if you want." he said.

"yeah, thanks." she said.

So they both started walking silently until Jacob broke the silence.

"so, your in love with Sam." said Jacob.

"how did you know?" she asked.

"Paul and Embry." he said.

Emily sighed.

"they can't keep there big mouths shut." she said.

"yeah I know." he said.

"yeah I do love him." she said waiting for him to laugh.

"why aren't you laughing?" she asked.

"because it's not funny, it's the way you feel." he said.

"yeah well tell that to Paul and Embry." she said.

"well Embry I can deal with, but Paul is a different story." he said.

"yeah." she said.

"so I take it your running away." he said.

"yeah." she said.

"why?" he asked.

"because of my dad and his girlfriend." she said.

"let me guess there abusing you." he said.

"yes." she said.

"wait, there abusing you." she said.

"yes." she said.

"Emily you have to tell some one." he said.

"I can't they'll kill me." she said as she cried.

They stopped walking when they saw a big white house.

"where here." he said.

"thanks." she said.

"no problem." he said.

Emily was about to walk away when Jacob stopped her.

"hey, does Sam know about any of this?" he asked.

"no." she said as she looked down.

"you have to tell him." he said.

"I know." she said.

"see ya, Emily." he said and gave her a hug.

"see you later kid." she said and walked towards the front door.

She knocked twice and waited.

Then some one answered the door and she was surprised to see that it was Bella.

~author's note: ok so tell me what you think, sorry I'm stopping like this but I'm really tired and it's 2:21 am.

Oh and if you could please give some more ideas that would be great because I'm completely brain-dead right now.

Thanks~

~Danielle~


	19. Chapter 19

~author's note: hey guys thank u for all of the reviews you guys are great.

Ok now the last chapter was a cliff hanger, oh and I've changed there ages.

The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 except Embry and Jacob who are 15.

Ok so here's chapter 19 yay!!!!!~

Emily looked at Bella who was looking at her surprised.

"Emily what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you and Edward." said Emily.

"yeah, sure come in it's cold out there." said Bella as she closed the door behind them.

Bella and Emily climbed the big staircase and went to her and Edward's room.

They both stopped in front of the door and listened to the piano being played.

"is this your room?" asked Emily.

"um, it's mine and Edward's." said Bella as she opened the door.

They heard the music stop and saw Edward stand up and take Bella in his arms and whisper something in her ear.

"are the parents gone?" he said in a whisper.

"yes." she said.

"good then I can do this." he said and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

After the kiss they looked at each other and smiled.

Emily looked around the room feeling kind of awkward.

"hello, Emily what brings you hear this late at night." said Edward.

"I really need to talk to you." she said.

"about what?" he asked.

Emily sighed.

"look, I've been keeping a terrible secret from the two of you and everybody else including Sam." she said.

"so what's the secret." said Bella as she sat on Edward's lap.

"promise not to tell anyone." she said.

"but what about Paul and the others shouldn't they know." he said.

"yeah your right I'll tell them tomorrow it's late." she said.

"ok, so continue." said Edward.

Emily cleared her throat and took a deep breathe.

"ok, well remember when I had that bruise on my cheek." said Emily.

"yeah." said Bella.

"well my dad hit me." she said looking down.

Bella gasped and Edward looked shocked.

"so your dad has been abusing you and you haven't told anyone." said Edward.

"no." said Emily.

"how long has this been going on?" asked Bella.

Emily looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"3 years." said Emily.

"oh my god." said Bella as she got off Edward's lap and hugged Emily.

"you have to tell the others tomorrow, then call Sam and tell him." said Edward.

"ok, I'll tell them tomorrow, but I can't tell Sam." she said.

"why not." said Bella.

"because he'll come down here with his mom and make a big deal out of it." said Emily.

"Emily in case you haven't noticed this is a big deal." said Edward with a hard tone.

Bella walked towards Edward and touched his cheek.

"Edward, please calm down." she said in a soft voice.

Edward relaxed instantly with her soft touch.

They turned to look at Emily who was walking out of the room.

"Emily where are you going?" asked Bella.

"I'm leaving." she said.

"where are you going to go." asked Edward.

"I don't know, maybe I'll go to Jacob's house since he's the only one that knows about me being abused, well now you guys know now, too." she said.

"wait, I thought you said that no one knew that you were being abused." said Edward.

"they don't." said Emily.

"then how did Jacob find out." said Bella.

"he found out on his own, I didn't tell him anything." said Emily.

Emily was about to open the door when Edward stopped her.

"Emily, you don't have to leave you can stay here with us." said Bella.

"are you sure I don't want to be a burden." said Emily.

"don't be ridiculous you can stay as long as you want." said Edward as he took Emily's bag upstairs to the guest room.

"come on I'll show you to your room." said Bella as she took Emily's arm and led her towards the guest room.

Bella opened the door and stood aside to let Emily through.

Emily looked around the room and saw purple walls, shelves covered in books and CD's, walk-in closet, big king size bed, a flat screen TV, a DVD player and VCR all hooked up together, a bathroom with a shower and a bathtub, and they even had a lot of DVD's and Videos of all the movies that have been released and some that weren't even out on DVD yet.

Emily turned towards Bella who was smiling and leaning on the door frame.

"so what do you think?" asked Bella.

"wow, this is just wow." said Emily.

Bella smiled and laughed.

"well I'm glad you like it." said Bella.

"it's getting really late and we should all head to bed." said Edward who put his arm around Bella.

"yeah, goodnight and thanks for everything." said Emily as she grabbed her bag and started unpacking her clothes.

"your welcome." said Edward.

"anytime." said Bella.

Edward walked towards his room and waited for Bella.

"I'll be right back." said Bella.

Emily finished unpacking and sat on the bed; looking around feeling dazed.

Not a moment to soon Bella came inside the room with two young girls following her.

"Emily, this is Lyandra." said Bella as she smiled at the latina girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"hello, it's nice to meet you." said Lyandra.

"you too." said Emily.

"Lyandra is my adopted cousin and she's 12 years old." said Bella.

"oh, wow." said Emily.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched voice coming from the door way.

"Lyandra, I've been looking for you everywhere." said Briana.

"I was in here." said Lyandra who was looking at the Asian-Latina girl.

"and this is my other adopted cousin Briana, she's 8 years old." said Bella.

"it's nice to meet you Briana." said Emily.

"you too, oh wow I like your eyes there so ocean blue and very pretty." said Briana.

"thank you." said Emily.

"your welcome." said Briana who smiled warmly at her.

"ok you two off to bed it's late." said Bella.

"ok, night Bella, night Emily." said Lyandra.

"goodnight izzy bear, night Emily." said Briana who was being dragged away by Lyandra.

"goodnight." said Emily who smiled at the two.

"goodnight, Edward." shouted Briana.

"goodnight, Briana." said Edward with a chuckle.

"Brie Brie, be quiet." said Lyandra as they went to there room and closed the door.

Bella looked at Emily and smiled.

"there really good kids, there cousins you know." said Bella.

"really." said Emily.

"yeah Briana is half Asian and half Latina, her mom is Latina and her dad is Asian; Briana's real dad died in a car crash and her mom Veronica remarried a guy named hendrick who is also Asian, well they had a baby girl named Gabriella and a baby boy named Ben and they were so cute." said Bella.

"wow, so what about Lyandra." said Emily.

"Lyandra had her mom Laura and her brother Eric and sister Ariana, well Lyandra's dad used to abuse her mom." said Bella.

"oh, so what happened to them." said Emily.

"Laura, Veronica, and Hendrick got killed by a drunk driver." said Bella who was wiping away her tears.

"and the other kids." said Emily.

"there living in California with there grandparents Teressa and Cuco." said Bella.

"so where did you find Lyandra and Briana." said Emily.

"we found them in an orphanage." said Bella.

"wow." said Emily.

"we should probably get some sleep." said Bella as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

Emily sighed and got out her Pj's and changed into them, then she got her toothbrush, brushed her teeth and went to bed, she was exhausted and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

~Author's note: hey guys please review.

Oh and in the next chapter is where she's going to tell Paul and the gang her secret and then she's going to see Jacob again too.

I do not own the Twilight or New Moon Characters, but I do own Briana, Lyandra, Eric, Ariana, Gabriella, Ben, Veronica, Hendrick, and Laura.

In the story there Bella's adopted cousins but in real life there actually my cousins I just put them in the story, Veronica is my aunt and my mom's sister, and her husband Hendrick is my uncle, Briana, Gabriella, and Ben are there kids and my cousins.

Laura is also my mom's sister and my aunt and her three kids Lyandra, Eric, and Ariana are my cousins as well.

P.S. Veronica, Laura, and Hendrick are not really dead just in the story.

Oh and Hendrick is actually Briana's step-dad.

Anyways please review.~

~Danielle~


	20. Chapter 20

~Author's note: hey guys thanks for the reviews you guys are great.

Now I just wanted to clear up something that's been bugging me, people have been reviewing my stories and telling me that I have spelling errors and I have a lot of mistakes I know that but I don't care, I know that I'm not the best writer so what I'm just having fun.

So if you read my story review and tell me if you liked it, don't just talk about my stupid spelling errors, I'm not the only one who makes mistakes.

Ok so on with the story here's chapter 20~

Emily woke up and smiled because she knew where she was and that she was safe.

The door opened and in came Briana smiling brightly as ever.

"sorry she just wanted to say good morning." said Lyandra.

Emily laughed.

"good morning, Briana." said Emily.

"you too." said Briana.

"girls what are you doing in here?" asked Bella.

"Briana came in here first." said Lyandra.

"so." said Briana.

"ok, enough you two go downstairs and get some breakfast." said Bella.

"ok." said Lyandra.

"I'm going to eat an apple." said Briana as she closed the door behind them.

Bella turned to Emily and smiled.

"ok, so why don't you get dressed, come down stairs and eat some breakfast, then you, Edward, and I can go and meet the others so you could tell them what's been going on." said Bella.

"ok," said Emily as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she got dressed, combed her hair, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"here's the cereal box." said Lyandra as she placed it on the table.

"um, no thanks I think I'll just eat an apple." said Emily.

"ok." said Lyandra as she ate her cereal.

"which color apple do you want red or green." said Briana as she held two apples.

"um, green please." said Emily.

"good choice I like the green apples to they taste so much better." said Briana as she took a bite out of her apple.

"I agree." said Emily as she took a bite.

"alright, ladies Laurent is ready to take you to the airport." said Edward as he handed them there tickets.

"ok, bye Edward, Bella, and Emily." said Briana as she ran outside and got in the limo.

Lyandra rolled her eyes.

"bye everyone." she said as she went outside and hopped into the limo as well.

"so where are they going?" asked Emily.

"there going to California to visit there grandparents and siblings." said Edward.

"ok so we should get going." said Bella.

"lets go." said Edward as he took Bella's hand.

So they started walking towards the park where they saw there friends waiting for them.

"hey, guys." said Emily.

"hey, girlie." said Kim.

"hey hey." said Clair.

"what's up Emily." said all the boys.

Soon they all started talking except Emily who looked nervous and a little pale.

Bella pulled Emily aside and started talking to her.

"what's the matter?" asked Bella.

"I don't think I can do this." said Emily.

"yes you can, you can do this just tell them." said Bella.

"ok." said Emily.

"hey guys, um Emily has something important to tell you." said Bella.

"go ahead." said Edward.

Emily looked at them and gulped.

"I've been keeping a secret from all of you, but Edward and Bella found out yesterday and Jacob as well." said Emily.

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for her to continue.

"my dad and his girlfriend have been abusing me for 3 years." said Emily as she looked down.

Kim and Clair both gasped while Paul, Jared, Quil, and embry looked shocked.

"does anybody else know about this." said Jared.

"no." said Emily in a soft voice.

She looked up and saw that the girls looked sad and the boys looked mad a hell.

"Emily you have to report this." said Paul with a hard tone.

"no, I can't." said Emily as she started to cry.

"why not!" shouted Paul.

"I want to but you don't understand, they'll kill me!" she shouted and sobbed some more.

"if you don't then I will." said Paul.

"no!" begged Emily.

"Emily, we know how you feel and know what you've been through, we just want to help." said Jared.

Emily looked at them with dark eyes.

"no! you don't know how I feel, you don't know what I've been through!" shouted Emily.

"Emily….." said Embry but got cut off.

"you don't know what it's like being abused by your own dad, you don't know how many times I cry at night and wish that my mother was here with me!" shouted Emily as she cried harder.

Kim placed her arms around Emily and hugged her but Emily pushed her away and started running.

"Emily, wait!" shouted Bella.

But she was far gone.

Emily ran strait for the woods and collapsed on the ground.

"why? why did this have to happen to me." she whispered.

"I'm a good girl I never did anything wrong, so why is this happening, I whish that I could just lay here and die." she whispered and closed her eyes.

Emily woke up gasping for air; she looked up and saw Jacob kneeling beside her with worry in his eyes.

"Emily, oh thank god your alive." he said with relief in his voice.

"what happened." she said and sat up.

"well I was walking through the woods and found you on the ground, I thought you were dead." said Jacob.

"well I'm not." she said and stood up.

"what were you doing out here anyway?" asked Jacob.

"I came here to die." said Emily.

"why?" asked Jacob.

"because I'm sick and tired of all this abuse, I just want to curl up in a ball and die so I won't have to go through this hell." said Emily.

"have you told anybody else?" asked Jacob.

"yeah, I told Edward and Bella yesterday and I told the others today." said Emily.

"so how did they take it." he said.

"well Paul started yelling at me and everybody else just gave me pity so I ran away from them." said Emily.

"Emily what would Sam say if he saw you like this." said Jacob.

"I don't know." said Emily as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"he would tell you to stop this and report it." said Jacob.

"that's something he might say." said Emily.

"have you told him yet." said Jacob.

"no." said Emily.

Jacob sighed.

"Emily you have to tell him, don't you think it's going to hurt him when he finds out from someone else and not you." said Jacob.

"I can't tell him." said Emily.

"why?" said Jacob with anger in his voice.

"because I'm afraid." said Emily.

"Emily if you don't tell him then I will weather you like it or not." said Jacob.

"No, Jacob please no!" begged Emily.

"come with me." said Jacob as he took Emily's arm and started walking back to his house.

Emily walked with him until they stopped in front of his house.

"what are we doing here?" she asked.

Jacob just ignored her and walked inside the house and went straight for the phone.

He dialed the number and heard it ring two times before someone picked up.

"hello." said the voice.

"hey Paul do you have Sam's number I need to talk to him." said Jacob.

"about Emily." said Paul.

"yeah." said Jacob.

"well she's not with us, she just took off running and we can't find her anywhere." said Paul as he sighed in frustration.

"actually she's here in the living room." said Jacob.

"ok I go get here then we're going to the police station so we can make a report on her being abused." said Paul.

"ok, that's fine, hey I still need Sam's number." said Jacob.

"oh yeah no problem it's 559-348-711." said Paul.

"thanks." said Jacob.

"sure thing." said Paul and hung up the phone.

Jacob put the phone and the receiver; then he picked it up and started dialing Sam's phone number.

Jacob put the phone to his ear and let it ring.

He looked at Emily who was sitting on the couch with a blank

Stare on her face, he also noticed that she looked pale and her eyes where a darker blue.

Jacob quickly turned around when he heard Sam's voice on the other line.

"hello?" said Sam.

"hey, Sam it's me Jacob." he said.

"Jacob, what's up?" he said.

Jacob sighed and turned to look at Emily again.

"it's Emily." he said.

"what's wrong with her, is she ok?" asked Sam with worry in his voice.

Jacob looked back and saw that Emily was looking at him, so he went to the bathroom and locked the door; leaving Emily alone in the living room.

"Jacob? Jacob, are you still there answer me." said Sam.

"yeah I'm here." said Jacob.

"what's going on?" asked Sam.

"look Emily doesn't want you to know about this but I have to tell you." said Jacob.

Meanwhile Emily was in the living room thinking to herself.

Who is Jake talking too, she thought.

She looked at the phone beside her and gently picked it up making sure that they wouldn't here her.

"what is it." said Sam.

Emily's eyes were wide with fear, "oh no" she thought as she continued to listen.

"Emily has been getting abused by her dad and his girlfriend." said Jacob.

There was silence on the other line and Emily thought that he hung up or something, but no because she would have heard the dial tone.

The next thing that she heard had scared her and made her jump.

"WHAT?!" shouted Sam who was clutching the phone tightly.

"Sam you need to calm down." said Jacob.

"how do you expect me to calm down, how long has she been keeping this a secret from me? How long has the abuse been gong on?" asked Sam.

"about 3 years." said Jacob.

Sam stayed quiet.

"she's here." said Jacob.

"what?" said Sam.

"Emily, she's here sitting in the living room." said Sam.

By then Emily had already hung up the other phone.

"let me talk to her." said Sam.

"sure." said Jacob as he unlocked the door and walked into the living room where Emily was suppose to be sitting.

"hey Emily, Sam wants to talk……" his voice faded when he didn't see the girl sitting there.

"Sam, we have a problem." said Jacob.

"what?" said Sam his voice anxious.

"Emily's gone." said Jacob.

"what do you mean she's gone." said Sam with anger in his voice.

"I mean she's not here, I think she ran into the woods." said Jacob.

"well go find her, it's getting dark and she doesn't like to be alone." said Sam.

"ok, I'll go tell Paul and we'll go looking for her." said Jacob.

"hey, my mom and I are going to forks tomorrow." said Sam.

"great I'll see you tomorrow." said Jacob.

"oh and Jake." said Sam.

"yeah." he said.

"keep her safe for me……..I love her you know." said Sam in a soft voice.

"I know." said Jacob as he hung up the phone and stormed outside looking for Emily.

Emily ran back towards Bella and Edward's house, she opened the door and went strait to her room and cried.

Suddenly the door opened reviling Bella who looked worried.

She ran towards Emily and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"oh Emily, I'm so glad your ok." said Bella who was close to crying.

"thanks." said Emily who wiped her tears.

"Edward she's here!" shouted Bella.

Edward came through the door and hugged both girls.

"Emily are you ok?" asked Edward.

"yeah, I ran towards the woods and stayed there for awhile until Jacob found me and took me to his house." said Emily.

"what did Jacob say?" asked Bella.

"he said that he was going to call Sam." said Bella.

"did he?" asked Edward.

"yes, you should have heard Sam it was horrible." said Emily.

"then what happened." said Bella.

"Sam told Jacob that he was coming tomorrow with his mom." said Emily.

"that's good Sam will be here to help you ." said Bella.

"yeah but what if my dad finds out." said Emily.

"he's going to be reported remember and Victoria, too." said Edward.

"yeah nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow." said Bella.

"are you sure." said Emily as she yawned.

"yeah." said Bella as she yawned as well.

"look we should all get some sleep, especially you Emily it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep at all." said Edward who looked concerned.

"yeah, your right." said Emily as she yawned again.

"well good night." said Bella.

"night." said Emily.

"get some rest." said Edward.

"ok." said Emily.

Edward closed the door and went to his and Bella's room.

Emily sighed and changed into her night gown, which Bella let her keep and brushed her long raven-black hair, including her bangs.

(ok in my mind Emily looks like Tinsel Korey the actress who is actually playing Emily in New Moon oh and Sam looks like Chaske Spencer the actor who is playing Sam in the movie.)

Emily sighed and crawled inside the covers and sighed; she held the locket the one that Sam had given her on there last day together and kissed it.

She held the locket and her hand and put her hand on her heart.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, but then opened them because she was afraid to go to sleep.

Every time she would close her eyes she would end up having horrible nightmares about her father and she would end up staying up late until sleep took over.

She sat up and started reading a book, after an hour or two she started feeling really sleepy.

Edward and Bella told her that nothing was going to happen tomorrow; Emily put the book down and went to sleep.

She just prayed and hoped that they were right.

~Author's note: so review and tell me what you think.~

~Danielle~


	21. Chapter 21

~Author's note: hey guys thanks for the reviews, now here's chapter 21~

Emily was still asleep; she had only a couple of hours of sleep, the other hours were spent reading books, listening to music with some headphones that she found so she wouldn't wake up anyone, or watching a movie.

Now she was asleep but not peacefully, she was tossing and turning.

She would have nightmares about seeing her mom kill herself or dead on the floor, one where James was beating her while Victoria was laughing, and another where they had beat her to death.

But this nightmare wasn't about her dad and Victoria, it was about Sam.

(Emily's Nightmare)

Emily was walking into the woods when she saw Sam walking towards her with an angry expression on his face.

"Sam what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him.

Sam pushed her away roughly.

"why did you lie to me." he said.

"Sam I'm sorry." she said.

Sam stared at her.

"your sorry, why didn't you tell me that you were getting abused!" he yelled.

Emily flinched and stepped back.

"Sam, please." she begged.

"no, you know what I don't want to see you anymore, I never want to hear from you, and most importantly I don't love you." he said.

Emily gasped.

"w what." she said.

"don't you get it, I never loved you I was in the moment when I said it." he said.

Emily grabbed his hand and looked at him with sad and hurt eyes.

"please don't do this, tell me that your joking, tell me that you love me." she said as she cried.

Sam grabbed her arms and put them by her side then he grabbed her neck and started chocking her.

Emily tried to fight back, but he was to strong for her.

She heard him laugh evilly, she noticed that laugh and it didn't belong to Sam, it belonged to James.

She heard him talking to her with venom in his voice.

"you actually thought that I was your stupid little boyfriend, Ha! Well I fooled you." he said.

He squeezed her neck tighter until she was unconscious, then he picked up her body and put her in the grave that he had dug.

Emily's eyes opened and looked up; she saw her dad with a shovel, picking up dirt and throwing it in the grave.

He smiled and laughed while he heard her scream.

"NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE PLESE HELP ME!!!!!!" she screamed.

"no one can hear you." he said as he filled the grave with more dirt.

"NO!!!!!!!" she screamed as the last pile of dirt filled the grave.

(end of Nightmare)

Emily laid on the bed, but it was like she couldn't breathe; she tried to but it was very difficult.

She heard the bedroom door open but she couldn't open her eyes.

Bella came in rushing to Emily's side, shaking her in attempts to wake her up.

Emily was screaming and thrashing around.

"Emily, wake up it's just a nightmare." said Bella.

"help me, please somebody help me!" she screamed.

"Emily, you have to wake up." she said.

Suddenly Edward came inside the room with a worried look.

"Bella, what's going on?" asked Edward.

"Edward you have to get Carlisle, Emily's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up." said a panicked Bella.

"ok." said Edward as he ran to get his father.

"Emily, wake up." said Bella.

Edward returned with Carlisle behind him.

"I keep telling her to wake up but she won't." said Bella.

Edward went next to Bella and put his arm around her.

Carlisle sat on the bed and grabbed both of Emily's wrists.

"Carlisle is she going to be ok?" asked Edward.

"well her body is covered in sweat, but she keeps shaking; her face is pale and she has dark bags under her eyes." said Carlisle.

"so what do we do?" asked Bella.

"whisper to her and tell her that everything is going to be ok." said Carlisle.

"ok." said Bella as she kneeled by the bed and whispered to Emily.

"Emily, it's Bella, you have to wake up it's just a dream come back to us, come back to Sam." whispered Bella.

Emily's screams stopped and she started to relax again.

"I think she just had a little panic attack." said Carlisle.

"so what do we do with her now, I mean her whole entire body is covered in sweat." said Edward.

"get a wet towel and wipe it on her face, after that wake her up gently and make sure that she takes a shower, then put her in a new nightgown and send her straight to me I would like a few words with her." said Carlisle as he left the room and went to his study.

Edward went to get the wet towel and handed it to Bella.

Bella wiped the sweat off of Emily's face and woke her up gently.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at both of her friends.

"are you ok?" asked Bella in a soft voice.

"yes." said Emily as she pulled back the covers.

"Emily, Carlisle said for you to take a shower and after your done meet him in his study." said Edward as he left the room.

"why?" asked Emily as she looked at Bella.

"he just wants to talk to you." said Bella as she got the shower ready.

Bella came out of the bathroom and told Emily that she laid out a new nightgown with matching slippers on her bed.

"hey, Bella." said Emily.

"yes." said Bella.

"thank you." she said.

"your welcome." said Bella as she closed the bedroom door.

Emily stripped her clothes and got in the shower which relaxed her.

Emily got the shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair, then she grabbed the body scrub and washed her body.

Emily turned off the shower and grabbed her towel, she went to the room and put on a pair of underwear and matching bra, then she grabbed the nightgown and slippers and put them on.

She combed her hair and made a pony tail, and brushing her bangs as well.

Emily went back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She opened the door and walked towards Carlisle's study.

Emily was a little nervous at first but then knocked on the door.

"come in." said Carlisle.

"um, hi Mr. Cullen you wanted to talk to me." said Emily as she came in.

"ah, Emily come in and sit down." said Carlisle.

Emily sat down and looked around his study.

"Emily, I would like to talk to you about your heath." said Carlisle.

"what about it." said Emily.

"well for instance have you been sleeping ok, eating right you know anything like that." said Carlisle.

"I do eat, but I haven't gotten any sleep." said Emily as she lied about the eating part.

"why is that." said Carlisle.

"because I have nightmares." said Emily.

"what are they about?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't really want to talk about it." said Emily.

"that's fine." said Carlisle.

"is that all you want to talk to me about." said Emily.

"yes, now go to your room and get some rest." said Carlisle.

"ok." said Emily as she left the study and went to her room.

"hi, Emily." said Bella.

"hi, where are you going?" asked Emily.

"where going to school, well except you, Carlisle wants you to stay home today and get some rest." said Bella.

"oh ok, so is Carlisle going to stay too." said Emily.

"no, he's going to work, Bella and I are going to school, but Esme will be here to check on you." said Edward.

"ok." said Emily as she laid on the bed.

"we'll see you after school." said Bella as she closed the door.

Emily sighed; she didn't want to stay in bed all day she wanted to go outside and get some fresh air.

She stayed in bed; looking up at the ceiling, she hoped that she would be able to fall asleep but it was no use she was wide awake now.

A couple of minutes passed and she was getting bored; Esme had checked on her a few times asking her if she was hungry or tired but she never was.

Esme stopped by her room once more and told her that she was going to the store and that she would be back in an hour.

Emily heard the front door close and smiled; she got out of the bed and changed into a white blouse with some jeans and some white flats, then she brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and walked out the front door.

Esme had told her that all the staff members had the week off so it was pretty easy for her to walk out the front door without being sneaky.

It was a beautiful day outside the sun was out and it was just perfect.

Emily walked to the park and sat on the swings for a bit until she started to swing, then she jumped off landing on her feet; she ran towards the slide and slid down, then she got on the little marry-go-round and started spinning herself until she got dizzy, she got off and started spinning in circles then landed on the soft grass.

She laid there looking up at the blue sky and smiled because she thought about her mom and how beautiful she would look if she was an angel living in heaven and feeling free.

Emily wanted to feel free, she wanted to get away from her dad and his girlfriend she wanted them to rot in jail until the day they die then burn in hell for eternity.

Her smile got big when she thought of the two of them burning in hell.

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"dear god, I truly hope that you will send my father and his bitch to hell for what they did to me." she whispered.

Emily opened her eyes and got up, she started walking back to the Cullen's house because she didn't want to worry Esme.

As she walked she heard a car following her, she took a quick look and saw that it was Victoria.

"shit." whispered Emily as she continued to walk faster.

Victoria was still following her never taking her eyes off the girl.

Emily needed to loose her and fast so she started running as fast as she could.

Victoria sped the car faster until she stopped in front of Emily blocking her way.

Emily didn't want to lead Victoria to the Cullen's house so she ran towards the ally.

Poor Emily she was out of breath and very tired from running that she had to stop and catch her breath.

She looked in front of her and saw Victoria coming her way with an evil smile on her face.

"well look who it is it's Emily, oh where have you been well not that your father and I would ever care or anything." she said.

Emily was to busy glaring at Victoria that she didn't see her dad behind her with a wooden bat.

"you know what I suggest that you shut the hell….." Emily was about to say but instead she felt the bat hit her back, making her fall on her hands and knees.

Victoria walked over and kneed her in the stomach, Emily rolled on her side clutching her stomach and cried while James and Victoria switched places; Victoria hit her back a couple of times until the bat broke, James kicked her in the stomach a bunch of times until blood started pouring out of her mouth.

James walked over to Victoria and started kissing her.

Emily helplessly tried to craw away but it was to painful, Victoria saw what Emily was trying to do so she walked toward her and grabbed her hair.

"ow ow please stop!, somebody, someone please help me!" she screamed hoping that someone would hear her.

"no one is going to hear you." said Victoria as she put a blindfold over her eyes and taped her mouth so she couldn't scream.

James tied Emily's hands behind her back and then tied her legs together as well, then he carried her over his shoulder and walked towards the car.

Victoria unlocked the car and opened the back door for James, then she went in the passenger seat.

He put Emily in the car and closed the door then he got in the drivers seat and drove off towards the far end of the woods.

~Author's note: so pretty please review and tell me what you think.~

Oh and my dad is so weird because my mom and dad came back from my brother's baseball game and I told them that I was craving for some ice cream and my mom's like well are you on your period cause you crave ice cream when your on your period and I'm like no I'm not then out of no where my dad's like are you pregnant and I'm like what the hell! No! I just want some ice cream!

So my parents and my brothers went to get some food for themselves and some ice cream for me. lol


	22. Chapter 22

~Author's note: hey guys thanks for all the reviews, now here's Chapter 22~

Emily was in the back seat tied up, she had no where to go; she didn't know where they were taking her all she knew was that she was in big trouble.

James had been driving for a couple of hours until he stopped the car.

He opened the back door and carried Emily inside a wooden cabin house; he sat her down on a chair and tied her to it, then he took off her blindfold.

James and Victoria went to the room to form a plan leaving Emily alone.

"what do we do now, James?" asked Victoria.

"well we robbed the money, so now we go to the gun shop and buy some guns and knifes." said James.

"excellent." said Victoria with a smile on her face.

So James and Victoria left the cabin and drove to the gun shop leaving Emily in the cabin tied up.

She needed a way to escape and it wasn't going to be easy.

Emily looked around the cabin and noticed that it was dirty and old; she saw that there was only one bedroom and a small kitchen which she hoped had food because she was really hungry.

But first she needed to untie her hands and legs, she looked around and noticed that there was a sharp object sticking out of the wall so she balanced herself on her feet and hoped towards the sharp object and turned around so the rope was touching the object then she started cutting the ropes.

It took her about an hour to cut two ropes because they were really big.

Suddenly she saw the headlights from the car, so she hoped back towards the spot where they had left her and sat the chair down.

Damn it she thought I only needed two more ropes and then I was free but no because dad and Victoria decided to come back early.

Just then the door opened and in came James and icky Vicky holding some bags; they closed the door and went into there room.

Emily wondered what they had in those bags.

A couple of minutes passed then Victoria came out of the room and went into the kitchen to get something to eat, Emily's stomach started rumbling she was very hungry.

"um, Victoria can I get something to eat?" asked Emily.

"well why don't you get it yourself." she said with a scowl.

"well maybe you haven't noticed but I'm kinda tide up here." said Emily.

"then take the ropes off." she said with attitude.

"hello, I can't I'm tide up here, duh." said Emily.

Victoria sighed and went to go get James.

James returned from the room and untied Emily's hands and legs.

"ok, listen if you don't try to escape we wont tie you up." said James as he threw the rope in the corner.

"ok." said Emily as she walked to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

James and Victoria went back into the room and started taking out the guns and knifes.

Emily was eating her sandwich and thinking of a plan, something that would help her escape.

Meanwhile Jacob and Paul were still looking for Emily.

"ugh! She's so stupid why would she run away like that!" yelled Paul.

"I don't know." said Jacob.

"you think she overheard you talking to Sam, maybe that's why she ran away." said Paul.

"yeah I think so." said Jacob.

They were walking to the motel where Sam was staying, he had called Jacob and Paul and told them to meet him there.

Sam had told his mom everything about Emily being abused by her dad and his girlfriend and that she ran away but no one could find her anywhere.

So she told him that they were going to Forks the next day because Annabelle was worried about Emily and that she wanted her safe and sound.

Jacob and Paul knocked on the door; the door opened and they saw Annabelle smiling at them with tears running down her cheeks.

"hey you two it's so good to see you." said Annabelle.

"you too, Annabelle." said Paul.

Annabelle let them in and closed the door behind her and went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

Sam came into the living room looking tired and frustrated.

"did you guys find her yet." he said.

"no, we couldn't find her anywhere." said Jacob.

Sam sighed.

"ok, come on lets go look some more." said Sam as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door with Paul and Jacob behind him.

The three of them got in Sam's car and drove around places and asked people if they seen this girl.

They went to the park and sat on the bench, Jacob was tired and hungry, Paul was tired and frustrated, and Sam was tired and angry.

"I should have never left." said Sam.

"dude, you didn't have any other choice and you didn't know this was even happening." said Paul.

"but we did and we didn't do anything about it." said Jacob.

"we told her to report it but she wouldn't listen to us." said Paul.

Sam was about to say something when he heard someone calling them.

They turned around and saw a girl with black spiky hair, she ran towards them and stopped to catch her breath.

"look whoever you are we're sorry but we don't have time to talk." said Sam as he was about to leave.

"wait!." said the girl.

"what." said Sam with a growl.

"I know who your looking for, Emily Young, right she ran away." said the girl.

"how did you know her name we didn't tell you and we never told you that she ran away, so how could you possibly know that." said Sam.

"well I can see when things are going to happen before they even happen." said the girl.

Sam looked at her for a minute then looked at Jacob and Paul.

Jacob looked at the girl, she looked strangely familiar.

"wait a minute aren't you Edward's cousin, Alice, right." said Jacob.

"yup, that's me." said Alice as she smiled at Jacob.

"wait you mean Alice Cullen freaky Psychic girl the one who can see the future." said Paul.

"yup the one and only." said Alice as she smiled at Paul.

"what happened to you, the last time we saw you you were at the institution place." said Paul.

Alice laughed.

"yeah I was there for a couple of weeks but then I got out because the doctors finally believed me." said Alice.

"then what happened." said Paul.

Alice looked at Sam and she could tell that he was getting really mad.

"well long story short I married a guy named Jasper and moved to Alaska." said Alice.

"wow." said Paul.

Alice smiled at Paul then turned to Sam and looked serious.

"look I came back to Forks because I had a vision about Emily." said Alice.

"what was it about?" asked Sam.

"she was walking back to Edward and Bella's house then a car started to follow her, she started walking faster then she started running, the car swirled in front of her, blocking her path, then she ran towards the ally.

Emily saw Victoria walking towards her with a smirk on her face, she was to busy glaring at Victoria that she didn't notice that James was behind her." said Alice as she told them what she saw.

"what else happened, Alice." said Sam.

Alice continued her vision.

"James hits her with the wooden bat and Victoria knees her in the stomach." said Alice.

"keep going, tell us more." said Paul.

"James kept hitting her with the bat and Victoria kept hitting her stomach, then they switched places Victoria had the bat and hit her until it broke and James kept kicking her stomach over and over until she coughed up blood; she was trying to crawl away but Victoria grabbed her hair and pulled her back so they could tie her up." said Alice.

"I need to know more." said Sam with a growl.

Alice continued with the rest of her vision.

"they tied up her legs and wrists and blindfolded her then they put her into the back seat of a car and drove off towards the woods." said Alice as she came out of her vision.

Sam let out a yell of anger and frustration then started pacing back and forth.

Paul and Jacob looked at the ground not wanting to meet his angered eyes, Alice on the other hand was calm and collected.

Sam turned around and faced Alice who was still calm.

"Alice where's the ally that Emily ran into." said Sam.

"it's next to the bookstore." said Alice.

"can you show us." said Jacob as he stood up.

"yeah, come on." said Alice as she started walking.

Alice showed them everything that she saw and demonstrated everything that happened.

They walked into the alley and found the broken bat as well as her blood.

Sam went down on his knees and looked at the puddle of blood and let a tear fall down his cheek, but wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Sam sighed heavily and stood up then walked towards Alice.

"Alice, we have to go to the police." said Sam.

"wait, but do they know that your psychic." said Paul.

"yes, they've known for a while now." said Alice.

"ok, so we'll go down there and get Chief Swan and tell him what happened then we'll bring him here so he and his partner can investigate the scene." said Alice.

"cool, lets go." said Paul.

So Sam, Alice, Paul, and Jacob walked towards Sam's car and got in, then drove towards the police station.

It took them 20 minuets to get to the station because Sam had to get gas for his car.

After that they were at the station waiting for Chief Swan.

Charlie came out of his station office and looked over at the 4 teens.

"so what can I do for you kids." said Charlie.

"Charlie, Emily has been kidnapped." said Alice.

"Melanie's Daughter." said Charlie.

"yes." said Sam.

"how long has she been missing." said Charlie.

"since yesterday no, well she ran away from Jacob's house and we couldn't find her." said Paul.

"wait, Clair called me and told me that Bella said that Emily ran to her house." said Jacob.

Alice and Sam sighed.

"it was today, I saw it in my vision." said Alice.

"so you know how it happened and where it happened." said Charlie.

"yes." said Alice.

"tell me what you saw." said Charlie.

So Alice told him exactly what she saw, where it happened and how it happened.

"ok, I'm going to call my partner and we'll all go to the ally and get some clues." said Charlie.

The four teens watched him leave to his office to tell his partner where there next case was.

They waited for a while until he came back with his partner.

"you kids remember Chris Weiltz." said Charlie.

(Chris Weiltz is the Director for New Moon)

"yeah, hi Chris." said Alice.

"hi, Alice wow I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." said Chris.

"I know, anyway did Charlie explain everything to you." said Alice.

"yeah so we better get going before we loose this case." said Chris.

Charlie looked at the 3 boys who looked tired and worn out.

"hey, why don't you three go on home, you guys could really use some sleep." said Charlie.

"but what about Emily." said Paul.

"don't worry if we find out anything we'll call you." said Chris.

The boys sighed and left the station while Alice looked after them.

"I guess I'd better be going home too." said Alice.

"actually Alice we need you to come with us." said Charlie.

"how come." said Alice.

"well you're the only girl who can see what's going to happen and we can really use your help." said Charlie.

"ok." said Alice.

"great lets go." said Charlie.

So Charlie, Chris, and Alice got in the police car and drove back to the ally.

Meanwhile Emily was still in the cabin waiting for James and Victoria to fall asleep so she could make her escape.

It sounded like they were asleep because she could hear James snoring.

Emily put on her shoes and grabbed a flashlight then she opened the door and was about to walk out when she felt something sharp against her neck.

"listen to me you little brat if you try to escape I will cut your pretty little throat." said Victoria as she let her go.

Emily went inside and sat in the corner with her head down on her knees.

"now be a good girl and don't try to escape again if you do I'll tell your dad or I will end up slicing your throat or wrists whatever works for me." said Victoria.

Emily nodded her head as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Victoria put the knife away and went to the bedroom and went to sleep.

Emily sat in the corner hugging her knees and crying silently as she thought about Victoria's threats.

No one's ever going to find me, I'm going to die she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

~Author's note: so please review and tell me what you think, oh and you can add some of your own ideas and I'll put them in the next chapter~

~Danielle aka shaneluvsmitchie711~


	23. Chapter 23

**~hey guys thanks for all of the reviews you guys are great and it means a lot to me. **

**Anyways here's chapter 23~**

**Alice, Charlie, and Chris went back to the ally to see if they could find some clues. **

**It was dark and they couldn't see anything so they took out there flashlights and started looking around. **

"**ok, so this is where they beat her up, right." said Charlie. **

"**yes." said Alice as she flashed her flashlight around. **

"**hey, Charlie I think you'd better take a look at this." said Chris. **

**Charlie walked over to where Chris was at and looked down. **

"**it's blood." said Charlie. **

"**it's Emily's blood." said Alice. **

"**I also found this." said Chris holding the bat with his white glove. **

"**a wooden bat with blood on it." said Charlie. **

"**that's the bat that they used to beat her." said Alice. **

"**we have some clues then." said Chris as he got a plastic bag out and put the bat inside. **

**Charlie got a tiny sample of blood and put it in a small container. **

"**ok I think we have everything we need." said Charlie. **

"**come on lets go to the crime lab and have Dr. Cullen run some tests." said Chris. **

**So they left the ally and headed towards the crime lab. **

**They were in the police car Charlie was driving, Chris was in the passengers side, and Alice was in the back. **

"**do you see anything else, Alice." said Charlie. **

"**no." said Alice. **

**The car stopped and they all got off and went inside. **

"**hi, Charlie hi, Chris what brings you hear." said the women. **

"**hi, Stephanie, we came to see Dr. Cullen." said Charlie. **

"**you guys working on a case." said Stephanie. **

"**yeah we found this wooden bat and some blood on the floor." said Chris as he took out the plastic bag and container. **

**Stephanie took the bag and container and looked at them closely. **

"**ok, I'll give these to Dr. Cullen and I'll call you when we get the results back." said Stephanie. **

"**thanks." said Charlie. **

"**no problem." said Stephanie as she walked away. **

**Charlie, Chris, and Alice got inside the car and drove off. **

**Alice told Charlie to take her to Edward's house because she hasn't seen her cousin or his future bride in a long time. **

**Charlie stopped the car and told her to call if she had anymore visions. **

**Alice nodded and thanked them; she watched as the car drove off she sighed and walked up the front stairs and knocked on the door. **

**The door opened reviling a young girl about 19 years old she had strait brown hair with bangs, brown eyes, and her skin was light she smiled at Alice. **

"**may I help you?" she asked. **

"**yes I'm Alice Cullen and I'm here to see my cousin Edward." said Alice. **

"**oh yes, Alice please come in." she said. **

"**thank you." said Alice as she stepped inside. **

"**may I take your coat." said the girl. **

"**yes, thank you." said Alice as she handed her the coat. **

**The girl took the coat and hung it up on the coat hanger. **

"**is there anything I could get you." she said. **

"**no thank you." she said with a smile. **

"**ok." she said smiling as well. **

"**what's your name?" asked Alice. **

"**Michelle Gray." said Michelle. **

"**that's a pretty name." said Alice. **

"**thank you." said Michelle. **

"**wait, did you say that your last name is Gray that's funny you have the same last name as Shane Gray." said Alice. **

**(I just had to do that I love Camp Rock)**

"**yeah I'm his wife." said Michelle. **

"**are you serious." said Alice. **

"**yes." said Michelle. **

"**can you call Bella for me please, I want to see her reaction when she sees me." said Alice. **

"**ok." said Michelle as she went upstairs. **

**Michelle got upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. **

"**yes." said Bella. **

"**um, Bella sorry to bother you but there's a girl downstairs waiting to see you." said Michelle. **

"**thanks, Michelle." said Bella as she went downstairs. **

"**hey, guess who." said Alice. **

**Bella looked at Alice and screamed. **

"**oh my gosh, Alice it's so good to see you." said Bella as she hugged her friend. **

"**it's good to see you too." said Alice. **

**They started talking when they heard Edward come down stairs. **

"**Bella, what's wrong I heard you scream." said Edward. **

"**there's nothing wrong, look." said Bella as she stepped aside. **

"**hey, cousin what's up?" said Alice. **

"**Alice." said Edward as he gave her a big hug. **

**Michelle walked downstairs and saw them all smiling, it made her happy to see them like that but then it made her sad because she missed her friends and husband terribly. **

"**oh, Alice I see you've already met Michelle." said Bella. **

"**yes I have." said Alice. **

"**she's staying here until her husband comes to pick her up." said Bella. **

"**which is tomorrow." said Michelle as she smiled. **

**Alice couldn't help but stare at the girls big stomach. **

"**I hope you don't mind me asking this but your really big in the stomach area." said Alice. **

"**Alice." said Edward. **

"**what?" said Alice. **

"**be nice she's a guest." said Bella. **

**Michelle laughed and smiled at Alice. **

"**it's alright my friends told me the same thing when they first saw my stomach." said Michelle. **

**Alice sighed in relief and smiled. **

"**but they were very happy for me." said Michelle. **

"**about what?" asked Alice. **

"**about me being pregnant with my first child." said Michelle. **

"**congratulations." said Alice. **

"**thank you." said Michelle. **

"**how long are you staying here?" asked Edward. **

"**just until they find Emily, then I'm leaving back to Alaska to get my husband and move back here." said Alice. **

"**that's great." said Bella. **

"**yup." said Alice. **

"**so what are you going to do now?" asked Michelle. **

**Alice was about to answer when her cell phone started to ring. **

"**sorry, I have to take this." said Alice as she left the living room. **

"**hello." said Alice. **

"**Alice, it's Charlie we're going to pick you up right now, we're almost here." said Charlie. **

"**ok." said Alice. **

"**we got the results back, the finger prints belong to Emily's father and some red haired women that we've never seen before." said Charlie. **

"**her name is Victoria." said Alice. **

"**so James and Victoria are the one's who kidnapped Emily." said Charlie. **

"**yes." said Alice. **

"**ok, Alice we're in front of the house come outside." said Charlie. **

"**ok, bye." said Alice as she hung up the phone. **

**She went back to the living room and grabbed her jacket and put it on. **

"**where are you going?" asked Edward. **

"**officer Swan called and he's outside waiting for me." said Alice. **

"**I hope they find her." said Michelle. **

"**yeah me too." said Bella. **

"**I'll see you guys later." said Alice as she walked out the door. **

"**hi, Alice get in." said Charlie. **

"**so what's happening." said Alice. **

"**well we're going to Jacob's house because Sam and Paul are there with him and I'm pretty sure that they want to see the results." said Chris. **

**Alice nodded her head and buckled up her seatbelt; then they drove off towards Jacob's house.**

**Meanwhile Emily was still in the cabin and she couldn't escape because Victoria told her that she would slice her throat. **

**Damn it what am I going to do she thought. **

**It was still dark and she didn't know what to do, she couldn't escape and she couldn't call for help because James took her cell phone away. **

**She was in deep deep trouble. **

**Emily went to the kitchen and looked under the sink to see if there was any soap to wash the dishes; Victoria made her wash the dishes and clean up all the messes, she had to obey. **

**Emily grabbed the soap, but noticed that there was a secret door under the sink, she wanted to see where it led to so she decided to check it out when James and Victoria went to bed. **

**About 20 minutes later she finished washing the dishes and pretended to go to sleep. **

**Back at Jacob's house Sam, Paul, and Jacob were waiting around for some news about the kidnapping. **

"**this is taking forever." said Paul. **

"**well, police work does take time." said Jacob who was watching TV. **

"**you have to be patient." said Sam as he watched TV. **

**Paul went back to watching TV when Jacob's cell phone started ringing. **

"**hello." said Jacob. **

"**Jacob, it's Charlie we're coming to your house and Alice is coming as well." said Charlie. **

"**ok." said Jacob. **

"**we'll see you in a bit." said Charlie. **

"**ok, bye." said Jacob as he hung up his phone. **

"**who was that?" asked Sam. **

"**that was officer Swan he's coming here with Chris and Alice." said Jacob. **

"**do you think they have some news." said Paul. **

"**I hope so." said Jacob. **

**They all sat in silence just watching TV and waiting for Charlie, Chris, and Alice to come. **

**They waited for about 15 minutes when they heard a knock on the door; Jacob went to answer it. **

"**hey, Jacob, Paul, Sam." said Charlie. **

"**hi." they all said. **

"**hey, guys." said Alice as she came inside and sat down on the couch. **

"**hi, Alice." said Jacob. **

"**ok, guys so we have some news, we took the bat and a sample of blood to the lab so it could be tested and we came here to show you the results." said Chris. **

**The boys stayed silent as Charlie took out the white paper. **

"**it seems that the finger prints belong to James and Victoria." said Charlie. **

"**James is her dad, but who the heck is Victoria." said Paul. **

"**Victoria is James's girlfriend now." said Alice. **

**Paul made a disgusting face. **

"**ok so we also have the blood results and it doesn't look so good." said Chris. **

"**why? What's wrong." said Sam. **

"**well it looks like she hasn't been sleeping well and she's been loosing lack of sleep which is giving her bags under her eyes and it has been affecting her appetite as well. **

**Sam looked like he wanted to cry but hid it quickly. **

"**is that it." said Paul. **

"**no, one of the officers called me a few hours ago and told me that he found some tire tracks leading towards the woods." said Charlie. **

**Alice stared blankly she was having a vision.**

**(Vision) **

**She sees a car and a cabin then she sees Emily going inside the sink and opening a secret door, she goes inside and starts crawling trying to find her way out, then she sees James following behind her, he grabs her ankle and pulls her back, Emily screams. **

**(End of Vision)**

**Alice gasps and comes out of her vision. **

"**Emily." she whispered. **

"**what did you see, Alice?" said Charlie. **

"**I saw a red car and it was parked in front of this cabin, then I saw Emily she was going under the sink and opened this secret door, she went inside then I saw James following her, he grabbed her ankle and she screamed that's when the vision ended." said Alice. **

"**ok, Jacob do you have any flashlights?" asked Chris. **

"**yeah I'll go get them." said Jacob as he went to his room. **

"**where are we going?" asked Paul. **

"**we're going to find those tire tracks, they'll lead us to Emily." said Charlie. **

**Jacob came back with four flashlights in his hands he gave one to Sam, Alice, and Paul. **

"**sorry there was only four flashlights." said Jacob. **

"**it's ok we have are own." said Chris. **

**So they went outside and got into their cars. **

**Jacob, Paul, and Alice went in Sam's car while the two policemen followed behind. **

**When they got there they already saw some other police officers there too. **

**They all got off and joined the officers. **

**It was getting late but no body wanted to go home, they wanted to keep searching.**

**Paul was walking around with his flashlight he looked down and saw some tire tracks. **

"**hey guys come here I think I found them." he said. **

**Everybody came rushing over and looked down. **

"**nice job, kid." said Sam. **

"**alright come on people lets follow those tracks." said Chris. **

"**yeah!" yelled everyone. **

**So they all followed the tracks that led inside the woods and hoped that they would find something.**

**Sam smiled because he knew that they were getting closer to Emily, soon he would be reunited with his love. **

**~ok guys so review and tell me what you think, oh and did anybody see the new wolf pack picture the one where there like only wearing shorts Damn they all look soooooo hot!!!!~**

**~Danielle~ **


	24. Chapter 24

~Author's note: hey guys thanks so much for all of your support it means a lot to me, ok so here's chapter 24~

Everyone was walking following the tracks into the woods hoping they would lead somewhere.

It felt like hours of walking it was really late and everyone was really tired.

"how much farther." said Paul.

"I'm not sure." said Alice.

"come on your psychic." said Paul.

"yes I am, but I can't just make the vision appear it just comes when people change there minds and that's it." said Alice.

"ok, whatever." said Paul.

They continued to walk farther and farther until Charlie suggested they take a little break then continue following the tracks.

Meanwhile Emily was still in the cabin pretending to be asleep when she heard a gun shot outside.

"what's happening?" asked Emily.

"James is practicing his shooting." said Victoria.

"why?" asked Emily.

"for when he decides to kill you he wont miss the target." said Victoria.

"what exactly is he going to be aiming for?" said Emily in a scared voice.

"your head or your heart." said Victoria as she pretended to use her finger as a gun and pointed it towards Emily's head then her heart.

"get away form me." said Emily as she slapped Victoria's hand away.

"why don't you just shut the fuck up." said Victoria.

"why don't you and my dad die and go to hell." said Emily.

"your going to regret saying those words." said Victoria as she walked into her and James's room and went to sleep.

It wasn't long before James came inside with a gun in his hand; he walked towards Emily and showed her the gun.

"this is my gun and if you ever try and escape I will shoot you." said James as he placed the gun towards her head.

Emily was crying as she felt the gun beside her head, James on the other hand was smiling with amusement.

He stood up and yawned while he placed the gun on the table and then went into the room and went to sleep.

Emily waited for about an hour until she heard her dad snoring.

She got up and put her shoes on then she went over to the sink and opened the secret door, she was about to go in but then something caught her attention; right on the table was her dad's gun.

So she walked towards the table and grabbed the gun then she went back to the sink and looked down it was pitch black down there and she didn't have a flashlight.

"damn." she whispered as she put the gun on safety.

So she went down and started walking and looking around to see if there was some kind of lighting anywhere but there wasn't any at all.

Back inside the cabin James had woken up because he remembered that he left the gun on the table, so he walked out of the room and towards the table but found nothing he looked over at the corner and found it empty, he looked under the sink and noticed that the door was open.

"so she thought she could escape, huh." said James as he went down with his flashlight shining it around.

Emily kept on walking until she hit a dead end.

"oh this is just perfect." she said.

She turned around and felt someone kick her in the stomach making her loose her air.

James grabbed her roughly and started dragging her towards the cabin.

"you thought that this little tunnel was going to help you escape, well it's not because it's a dead end." he said.

"why are you doing this to me." she cried.

"because you're a little brat who needs to be taught a lesson and that's by killing you." he said as he dragged her some more.

"let me go!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled as he climbed the little steps and went inside the cabin.

He pushed her on the floor and went inside the room to get another gun.

Emily got up and took out the gun from her pocket and took off the safety mode then she aimed it, waiting for her dad to come out.

He came out with Victoria who was holding a knife.

"go ahead and try, you don't have the guts to shoot me." he said.

"yes I do." said Emily as she fired the gun but missed.

She tried a second time but missed that shot too.

Her aim wasn't very good and because her hands where shaking to much.

"now it's my turn." said James as he aimed the gun at her.

He fired the gun but missed because Emily had ducked out of the way.

Emily grabbed a wooden chair and threw it at James, making him miss the shot again and falling to the ground.

Emily didn't waste any time she opened the door and ran out into the dark woods.

She ran as fast as she could then she stopped when she saw people with flashlights, but she couldn't see who they were because it was dark.

She started walking towards them because she was to weak and tired to run.

"hello, can somebody help me please!" she yelled.

She saw a small person walk towards her the only thing she could see was the flashlight and that the person had short spiky hair.

She closed her eyes because the person was shining the light on her face.

"Emily?" said the girl.

"yes." said Emily.

"oh, my god we've been looking everywhere for you including Sam he's been going nuts trying to find you." said Alice.

"Sam's here." said Emily.

"yeah he's with Paul, Jacob, and some of the officers." said Alice.

"well where are they?" she asked.

"I left them because I had a vision that you were here alone." said Alice.

Emily smiled at Alice who smiled back but then her smile turned into a face of horror.

"Emily look out!" screamed Alice as she saw James come up behind her, grabbing her arm and placing the gun towards her head.

"somebody save me! Please!" begged Emily.

"no one can save you now." said James.

Alice was scared that they would hurt her she had to do something to help her, so she thought of something that would work she hid behind a big tree still keeping an eye on Emily then she took out her cell phone and started texting Jacob.

Meanwhile Jacob was looking around when he noticed that Alice wasn't with them.

"hey, guys where did Alice go?" said Jacob.

"I don't know." said Paul.

"come on lets keep walking." said Sam.

Then Jacob's phone started vibrating; he took it out of his pocket and read the text message.

Alice: Jacob I found Emily, but we have a big problem.

Jacob: that's great, but what's wrong?

Alice: James has a gun to her head and Victoria has a knife.

Jacob: shit, ok where are you?

Alice; tell everyone to follow you and I'll wave my flashlight so you can find me.

Jacob: ok, got it.

Alice put her phone away and looked behind the tree to see if Emily was still there; she was all she needed to do was give Jacob the flashlight signal.

Jacob had told the others what Alice had told him to do so they forgot about the tire tracks and followed Jacob instead.

Alice felt her phone vibrate and answered it.

"hello." said Alice.

"Alice, where are you?" said Jacob.

"I'm behind this big tree and I'm waving my flashlight, do you see it." said Alice.

"yeah, I see it we're almost there just keep flashing it." said Jacob.

"ok." said Alice as she hung up.

Alice waved the flashlight for about 15 minutes when she heard someone calling her.

"Alice." whispered Jacob.

"I'm right here." said Alice as she walked towards him.

"everybody else is here but there forming a plan." said Jacob as he hid behind the tree as well.

"where's Emily?" he said.

"look behind you." said Alice.

Jacob turned around and saw Emily with tears coming down her face and a man holding a gun towards her head and a women holding a knife.

Jacob looked shocked.

"that's how I reacted to, but I don't know how Sam is going to react to seeing her like that." said Alice.

"he's going to go crazy." said Jacob as he kept his eyes on Emily.

Meanwhile Sam and Paul where still with Charlie, Chris had gone back to the car because Charlie told him to call for back up if they needed it.

"ok, so this is how it's going to go Jacob and Alice are going to give us the signal, we step out of the trees and try to reason with them if that doesn't work the we fire the guns." said Charlie.

"cool." said Paul.

"ok, lets go." said Sam.

So they started walking quietly and hid behind some trees.

Jacob saw that Victoria had put the knife on Emily's throat and was about to slice it; Jacob flashed his flashlight and told them to go.

Charlie ran first and saw that James was about to pull the trigger and shoot her.

"Freeze!" yelled Charlie who was aiming his gun at James.

"let the girl go." he said.

"I don't think so this little brat needs to die." said James.

"I said let her go, James." said Charlie.

"he said no." said Victoria.

"put the knife down, Victoria and step away from Emily." said Charlie.

Victoria just ignored him and pressed the knife towards her neck making a little cut.

Emily felt the blood going down her neck but it wasn't bad at all just a little blood.

"put the knife down this is the last time I'm going to warn you." said Charlie.

Victoria smirked and raised the knife up preparing to stab Emily when a gun went off.

Emily looked at Victoria who was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood and knew that Charlie had shot her.

She was glad that he got rid of Victoria but the only thing she needed to worry about was James who looked angry and still had the gun to her head.

"now, James listen to me let go of Emily don't make me shoot you too because I will." said Charlie.

James just smirked and kept the gun towards her head then he picked up the knife and put it against her throat.

"Emily." said Sam as he stepped out from the tree; he was wearing a black police vest that was bullet proof, Charlie didn't want them to go with him without protection just in case James tried to do something.

"Sam." said Emily as she looked at him.

He was standing by Charlie his face was full of anger.

"let her go!" said Sam with venom in his voice.

"Sam." she said as her voice cracked.

"so Emily is this your beloved Sam." said James.

"yes." she said.

James started stepping back with Emily as she cried for him to let her go.

"oh don't worry I'm still going to kill you, but first say goodbye to your love." said James.

Emily gasped.

James pulled back the trigger and shot once not missing his target.

Emily looked at Sam and saw him lying on the floor.

"no." she whispered.

James just laughed.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!! SAM! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!!!!" she said as she cried harder.

Paul, Alice, and Jacob went to Sam's side and took care of him while Charlie was still dealing with James.

"damn it, James I said to put the gun and the knife down!" yelled Charlie.

James smiled and started walking away with Emily who was struggling to get free.

James dropped the gun and grabbed Emily by her hair making her cry, then he grabbed the knife and stabbed her on the side of her stomach.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Emily.

She heard the gun go off a secant time then she saw that James had let go of her and dropped the knife as well; she saw him fall to the ground, she checked his heart beat but there was none; James was dead and Victoria as well.

Emily sighed, got up slowly and walked towards Sam's body; she got on her knees and sat by him.

"Sam, please please wake up, need you now more then ever." she said to him.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his hear.

"I love you." she whispered and kissed his lips.

She saw him stir and groan, then he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Sam." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too." he said and wiped her tears.

Sam stood up bringing Emily up with him.

"I can't believe your still alive." she said.

Sam hugged her tight and noticed that she winced slightly.

"what's wrong?" he said.

Emily's breathing wasn't right it came out in little gasps she clung to his shirt as she started to fall.

Sam caught her in his arms and looked at her worriedly.

"Emily." he said.

He looked down and saw her hand on her stomach with was covered in blood.

"he stabbed her!" yelled Sam.

Charlie called the ambulance and told them were to go and to hurry as fast as possible.

Sam picked up Emily and placed his and over her wound to stop the bleeding.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sam…………I love you." was the last thing that she said before she passed out in his arms.

~authors note: ok so please tell me what you think and the next chapter is where she's in the hospital and she and Sam started talking and all that, but you have to wait because I'm going out of town tomorrow and I'm not coming back till Monday but don't worry I'll take a notebook with me and write out the chapter so yeah bye~

~ShaneluvsMitchie711~


	25. Chapter 25

~Author's note: hey guys thanks for all the reviews now here's chapter 25~

The ambulance came quickly and put Emily on a stretcher.

Sam didn't want to leave Emily so he asked the paramedic if he could ride along; they agreed.

"we have to hurry to the hospital before she looses a lot of blood." said the paramedic.

So Sam got in sat down and watched as they tried to stop the bleeding.

He grabbed Emily's hand and kissed it, then gave it a gentle squeeze.

Emily please, please be alright I can't loose you your everything to me, you mean the world to me and I love you so much thought Sam as he squeezed her hand again.

Finally after a couple of minutes they reached the hospital and opened the back doors.

They took Emily out and started rolling her inside the hospital, one of the nurses told Sam to wait in the waiting room, so he did and sat down on one of the chairs.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone call his name.

"Sam, is she ok?" asked Jacob as he came walking towards him with Paul behind him.

"I don't know they took her to the ER." said Sam as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Jacob and Paul both nodded and sat down next to him.

"so where's officer Swan?" said Sam.

"he and the other officers drove back to the woods." said Jacob.

"yeah there going to burn the bodies." said Paul.

"well good riddance to the both of them." said Sam.

"so what do you think there doing in there?" said Paul as he looked at the closed doors which led to the ER.

"I don't know, I've never been back there." said Jacob.

They waited in the waiting room in silence hoping that it would be over soon.

Sam's eyes were getting droopy, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Paul and Jacob were playing with there cell phones when they saw a nurse walking towards them.

"Emily Young." said the nurse.

"we're her friends." said Jacob.

"it's nice to meet you, I'm Lilly I will be Emily's nurse for tonight." she said and shook there hands.

"is she ok?" said Paul.

"she'll be just fine they stopped the bleeding and stitched up the stab wound, she was really lucky that she got here on time." said Lilly.

"what would have happen if she didn't?" asked Paul.

"then she would have bled to death." said Lilly.

Paul and Jacob just nodded there heads.

"she's asleep right now but your welcome to stop by and see her." said Lilly.

Jacob looked at Sam who was still asleep.

"what about Sam." said Jacob.

"let him sleep you can wake him up in a little while." said Lilly.

Jacob and Paul walked behind Lilly as she led them into the room.

"this is room 711, please be very quiet she still needs a lot of rest and she's very weak." said Lilly.

"we'll be quiet." said Paul as Jacob nodded his head.

"ok." said Lilly as she walked out and closed the door.

Paul and Jacob sat on the chairs and looked at Emily.

"poor Emily, she's been through a lot." said Jacob.

"yeah, first Sam moves away, she finds out her mom has cancer, her mom dies, her dad starts abusing her, she gets kidnapped and stabbed by her dad, then she ends up in the hospital man she's one brave girl." said Paul.

They kept whispering to each other trying hard to stay quiet so they wouldn't wake her up.

They started talking about Sam when they heard Emily whimper.

"Sam, Sam." she said as she tossed and turned.

"I need you, please help me." she whimpered.

"is she ok?" asked Lilly as she walked inside the room to check Emily's chart.

"she wants Sam." said Paul.

"the one sleeping in the waiting room." said Lilly.

"yes." said Paul.

"I'll go get him." said Jacob as he left the room and walked back to the waiting room.

He walked over to Sam and started shaking him.

"Sam, dude wake up." said Jacob.

Sam woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"what?" he said with a groggy voice.

"Emily wants you." said Jacob.

"which room is she in?" asked Sam.

"room711." said Jacob as he and Sam started walking to the room.

By the time they got there they found two nurses trying to calm down a crying Emily who was screaming and trying to fight off the nurses who were holding her down.

"excuse me, boys." said Lilly who came back with a needle.

"Emily you have to calm down." said Lilly.

"no, I want Sam!" she yelled.

"maybe we should put her to sleep." said Lilly as she took out the needle.

"no, I don't want to go to sleep." said Emily.

"I'm going to put you to sleep." said Lilly as she started cleaning her arm with a cotton ball.

This made Emily cry harder.

"no, don't put her to sleep, she's fine!" yelled Sam as he walked towards Emily but got stopped by one of the nurses.

"you have to leave." said one of the other nurses.

"she needs me, I'm not leaving her." said Sam.

"well weather you stay or not we're still putting her to sleep." said Lilly who was about to stick the needle in her arm.

Emily's eyes grew wide so she reacted quickly as she freed one of her arms and slapped Lilly's hand away making her drop the needle.

Sam was watching the nurse with hatred eyes.

Jacob had left the room quietly, he had seen enough.

Lilly sighed and picked up the needle she was getting very impatient and so were the other nurses as well.

Lilly turned towards Emily and glared at her, the other two nurses took there places and held on to Emily's wrists making her scream in pain because of there hard grip.

"stop, your hurting her." said Sam.

Emily was crying, screaming, and thrashing around violently.

"just let her go, she doesn't want to go to sleep." said Sam.

"I think she's just in shock." said one of the nurses who was struggling with Emily.

"no, she's not in shock she just wants me." said Sam.

By this time Jacob had came back into the room panting.

"excuse me, young man but you need to leave." said Lilly.

Sam and Jacob just glared at her.

The three nurses all sighed.

"fine forget the needle, get the oxygen mask and the sleeping gas." said Lilly.

The nurse who was holding Emily's right wrist grabbed the mask and put it on her; this only made Emily scream more.

"stop, don't!" yelled Sam.

"what in the world is going on here?" said the doctor.

The three nurses turned around to see the person and were shocked to see Dr. Cullen standing there glaring at them.

"leave the girl alone, clearly she does not want to sleep and she's not in shock she just wants this young man by her side." said Carlisle as he pointed to Sam.

"Lilly take off the oxygen mask and leave, Mary and Lisa (other 2 nurses) let go of her wrists and leave as well." said Carlisle.

Lilly, Mary, and Lisa did as they were told and apologized to Dr. Cullen.

"I'll deal with you three tomorrow." said Carlisle as he watched them leave the hospital.

Carlisle turned to Jacob and told him that he called Billy to come and pick him and Paul up.

Jacob said his thanks and went back to the waiting room were Paul was waiting.

"Sam I have another client to see, but I'll come by later to check on Emily." he said.

"ok, I'll stay with her then." said Sam.

"alright I'll see you later." said Carlisle as he walked out and closed the door leaving Sam and Emily alone.

"Sam." said Emily In a soft voice as tears streamed down her face.

Sam rushed to Emily's side, taking her in his arms as she cried In his chest; he whispered nothing but sweet loving words to her.

"I'm here, sweetheart I'm here." he said.

"don't leave me." she cried.

"oh, baby that's never going to happen." he said as he kissed her head.

Emily stayed in his arms for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me that you were being abused." said Sam with a hurt voice.

Emily looked at him with sad eyes and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I wanted to tell you but I was afraid." she said.

"afraid of what?" he said.

"I was afraid of loosing you." she said.

"why would you loose me." he said.

"I don't know, I just thought that if I told you and you told the police then my dad would come looking for you and kill you; one time he told me that he would kill me If I ever told anybody." she said.

Sam looked inside her blue eyes feeling mesmerized by them.

"you don't know how hard it was for me to see you like that, with the gun to your head the knife to your throat." he said caressing her face.

"when my dad shot you I really thought you were dead." she said as tears welled up into her eyes.

"ssh ssh, baby it's ok please don't cry." he said as tears welled up into his eyes as well.

After a few minutes of crying in each others arms they quickly wiped away there tears and smiled at each other.

"Sam, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you." she said.

"it doesn't matter now, I'm just so happy that your alive, safe and sound here with me." he said as he placed there foreheads together and closed there eyes.

"Sam." said Emily as she laid back down on the hospital bed.

"yes, darling." said Sam as he grabbed her hand and gently started kissing her fingers.

Emily jerked her pointer finger forward signaling him to come closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"I love you." she whispered.

Sam sat up strait and smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart they both had smiles on there faces.

"so what's going to happen now." said Emily.

"well for starters your going to come and live with me and my mom." said Sam.

"wait, you mean in New York." said Emily.

(New York is where Chaske Spencer lives)

"no, here in Forks." said Sam.

"really." said Emily.

"yes, really." said Sam.

"but what about your mom's job." said Emily.

"she quit." said Sam.

"why?" said Emily.

"she wanted to move back here and take care of you, she also knew how sad I was without you." said Sam.

Emily's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as she hugged Sam and sighed in happiness.

Sam smiled down at her and kissed her lips once again before they drifted off to sleep.

~Author's note: review, no mean comments please, oh I signed up for this singing contest at my high school it's called Parlier idol lol

I'm going to be singing "No One" by Alicia Keys.

Wish me Luck.~

~Danielle~


	26. Chapter 26

**~Author's note: hey guys here's chapter 26~**

**The next day Emily was going to get released from the hospital, but before that could happen she needed to see Dr. Cullen just to make sure everything was alright. **

**Sam and Emily were waiting in the hospital room; Sam was sitting in a chair close to the bed while Emily was still in her gown sitting on the bed. **

**They stared into each others eyes, looking into one another's soul. **

**The door opened and in came Carlisle with a clipboard In his hand. **

"**hello, Emily it's good seeing you awake, you to Sam." he said standing in front of the bed. **

"**hi, Dr. Cullen so when can I go home?" said Emily. **

"**in a little bit, I just have to run some test and then you can go." said Carlisle. **

"**ok." said Emily as she smiled at Sam. **

**Carlisle left the room and went to the lab where he ran some test. **

**Emily sighed she really wanted to get out of here. **

**Sam gently rubbed her leg letting her know that it would be over soon. **

**Emily looked at his hand on her leg, he was rubbing her leg but she couldn't feel it. **

"**Sam." she said. **

"**yes." he said looking at her. **

"**I can't feel my legs." she said. **

"**what?" he said as he stopped rubbing her leg. **

"**when your hand was rubbing my leg I couldn't feel it." she said. **

"**are you sure." he said not wanting to believe it. **

"**yes I can't feel a thing on either leg." she said. **

**Sam looked at her in shock. **

**Dr. Cullen appeared again with the test results in his hand, his face calm. **

"**Emily I have the test results back and I'm happy to tell you that your wound will heal and it's not infected so you'll be fine." he said. **

"**then how come I can't feel my legs." she said **

**Carlisle was still calm and not surprised, he had patents who had lost the feeling of their legs as well, but for Emily it would be for only one week. **

"**it's perfectly normal for people to loose the feeling of there legs after they had been stabbed." said Carlisle. **

"**but I don't want to loose the feeling of my legs." said Emily as tears began to fall. **

"**yours isn't permanent." said Carlisle. **

"**what do you mean?" said Sam. **

"**well, Emily got stabbed in the side of her stomach but it's nothing bad and she's only going to loose her feeling for one week then by a couple of weeks she'll be walking again." said Carlisle. **

**Emily had stopped crying and looked at Sam who had wiped her tears away. **

"**so what do I have to do?" asked Emily. **

"**well I recommend that you try and learn how to walk little by little and stretch your legs once in a while." said Carlisle as he pressed the nurse button. **

**Emily's eyes went wide. **

"**don't worry it's not Lilly, Lisa, or Mary I sent them home." said Carlisle. **

**Emily sighed in relief. **

**Carlisle had left and in came a girl in her 20s with black hair and pale skin. **

"**hello, I'm Mary-Jane and I'll be your nurse for today." she said as she brought in a wheel chair. **

"**nice to meet you, I'm Emily and this Sam." said Emily as she shook Mary-Jane's hand. **

"**it's nice to meet you, both." she said then added " the two of you make an adorable couple." she said. **

"**thank you." they both said. **

"**ok, now I need to get you out of this gown and into your regular clothes, then get you into the wheel chair." said Mary-Jane as she pulled back the blankets. **

"**do you want me to leave." said Sam. **

"**no, I could really use your help." said Mary-Jane as she moved Emily's legs so they were hanging on the side of the bed. **

"**ok what do you want me to do." said Sam. **

"**stand her up and hold her please." said Mary-Jane. **

**Sam did as the nurse instructed and in 15 minutes Emily was dressed in her clothes and seated into the wheel chair. **

**Mary-Jane told Sam that he could check her out of the hospital and take her home. **

**Sam went to the front desk and signed some papers while Emily was sitting in the wheel chair waiting patently. **

**After Sam was finished he walked towards Emily and wheeled her out of the hospital. **

**Sam got out his Cell Phone and called his mom to come and pick them up. **

**They waited for an hour then they started getting bored. **

"**Sam, what time is it?" asked Emily. **

"**it's 1:20." said Sam**

**Emily sighed she was really tired and all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. **

**Sam began to rub her shoulders. **

"**why are you so tense, babe." he said. **

"**I don't know, I'm just so tired." she said as she closed her eyes and relaxed. **

"**mmmm, that feels nice." she said. **

"**good, then my job is done." he said and kissed her neck. **

**After a few minutes of waiting they heard a car honk. **

**Annabelle parked in front of them and got out of the car and gave both of them a big hug. **

"**oh my god! Sam, Emily oh thank the heavens your both safe and sound." she said. **

"**yeah I'm just glad that it's all over." said Emily as she took Sam's hand in hers. **

**Annabelle looked at there hands and smiled. **

"**are you two together." she said. **

"**yes." said Sam as he looked down at Emily and smiled. **

"**oh, this is just amazing soon you'll get married and have children." said Annabelle. **

"**mom." said Sam. **

"**oh, I'm sorry." she said as she looked down at a blushing Emily. **

"**well, lets get you out of this wheel chair and into the car." said Annabelle as she grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her up. **

"**no." said Emily as she pulled away and landed on the chair. **

"**what's the matter?" asked Annabelle. **

"**I can't." said Emily as she looked down. **

"**you can't what?" said Annabelle who was confused. **

"**she can't walk." said Sam. **

**Annabelle gasped and kneeled down on her knees to look at Emily. **

"**sweetie, I'm so sorry but I promise you that I'll be here to help you." said Annabelle as she kissed Emily's head in a motherly way. **

"**thank you." said Emily as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. **

"**ok, now lets go home." said Annabelle as she opened the side door. **

"**come on, Emily." said Sam as he picked her up bridle style and put her inside the car, then folded up the wheel chair and put It inside as well. **

"**awww, that was so adorable." said Annabelle as she went to the drivers side and started up the car.**

**Sam sat in the back with Emily and let her lay her head on his shoulder while she slept. **

**Annabelle drove the car and looked through her view mirror and saw Sam give Emily a kiss on her head. **

**After a few minutes Annabelle looked through her view mirror again and saw Sam asleep as well. **

**They looked so adorable together. **

**Sam's arm was around her shoulder, Emily's head was on Sam's shoulder and Sam's head was on top of Emily's head. **

**Annabelle concentrated on the road and smiled to herself. **

"**oh, Melanie if only you could see your daughter now." she whispered. **

"**one day, my darlings you will get married and live happily together." she said to herself and continued to drive towards her house where a big surprise was waiting for Emily. **

**~Author's note: oh what's the surprise, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry this one was kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else to write, I guess it' s because I'm so nervous because the Parlier idol singing contest is in 1 more day and I'm freaking out!~**


	27. Chapter 27

~Author's note: hey guys here's chapter 27~

Annabelle parked in her driveway and turned off the car.

"Sam, Emily, wake up we're home." she said as she got out of the car and opened the side door.

"Emily, baby wake up." said Sam gently as he kissed her head.

Emily opened her eyes and yawned.

"mmmm, I'm still tired." she said.

"I know, let me just get you out of the car and inside the house so you can sleep, ok." he said as he picked her up and put her in the wheel chair.

Sam pushed the wheel chair and waited for his mom to open the door.

Once the door was open Sam rolled Emily inside the dark house.

Emily looked around and saw the house pitch black.

"why is the house dark?" asked Emily.

Then suddenly all the lights turned on and everyone came out and cheered.

"surprise!" they all cheered.

Emily smiled at all her friends and their family's and started to cry.

"awww, she's crying." said Kim who came and gave her a hug.

"awww, don't cry Emily." said Bella who gave her a hug.

"yeah, your going to make all the girls cry." said Embry as he wiped away his tears.

All the girls turned and glared at him.

"what?" said Embry.

"I wouldn't be talking Embry since you're the one who's actually crying." said Jared with an amused face.

"I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eyes." said Embry as everyone turned around to see a laughing Emily.

"what's so funny?" asked Edward as he put his arm around Bella's waist.

"Embry, oh my gosh kid your such a dork, come here and give me a hug." said Emily as she stretched out her arms and hugged Embry.

They pulled apart from the hug, then Embry grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"come on, lets enjoy the party." said Embry as he tried to pull her towards everyone.

"no, Embry don't." Emily tried to say but fell to the ground.

"come on, get up." said Embry.

Emily sighed and sat still.

"she can't walk, she lost the feeling of her legs." said Sam as he picked up Emily and put her back in the chair.

"I'm really sorry, Emily I didn't know." said Embry feeling guilty.

"it's ok." she whispered.

Everyone was silent for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"do you want something to drink, baby." said Sam as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"yeah, Dr Pepper please." she said and smiled.

"ok." said Sam as he went to the kitchen to get the soda.

Paul, Jacob, Edward, Embry, Quil, and Jared were talking while Emily, Bella, Kim, and Clair where talking as well.

"so you and Sam are finally together?" said Kim as she sat on the sofa.

"yup." said Emily.

"when did you two get together?" said Bella who was sitting in the loveseat.

"yesterday." said Emily.

"did you two kiss yet?" said Clair.

Kim and Bella looked at Clair.

"what?" said Clair.

"you can't just tell her that." said Kim.

"why not, I want to know." said Clair.

"that's between her and Sam." said Bella.

"oh, you mean like with you and Edward." said Clair.

"that's none of your biasness." said Bella who's face was red.

Clair giggled.

Kim shot her a look which made her stop laughing.

Emily smiled and shook her head.

"well if you really want to know, yes we did kiss." said Emily.

"oh, my, gosh! That's so Awsome." said Kim.

"yeah it's Awsome." said Sam as he handed Emily her soda.

"thanks. Babe." said Emily.

"no problem." said Sam as he leaned down and kissed her which cased all the guys to look away except for Edward who walked towards Bella, picking her up from the loveseat so he could sit down and place her on his lap.

Then they both shared a kiss as well.

This cased Kim who was really hyper to grab Jared and kiss him, then Clair grabbed Quil and started kissing him.

This leaving Paul, Jacob, and Embry to stare at the couples who were kissing.

"so who do you think will break the kiss first Team Edward&Bella, Team Sam&Emily, Team Quil&Clair, or Team Jared&Kim." said Embry.

"I go for Team Edward&Bella." said Jacob.

"yeah, me too." said Paul.

"ha, no way Team Sam&Emily will defiantly win." said Embry.

"no way, Edward and Bella have had more kissing experience then any of them." said Jacob.

"yeah, I mean come on Edward and Bella can hold there breath much longer." said Paul.

"fine you want to bet on that." said Embry as he pulled out 2 five dollar bills.

"your on." said Jacob as he pulled out a 10 Dollar bill.

"I'm in." said Paul as he also pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"you boys better be ready to loose." said Embry.

The first couple to break the kiss was Jared and Kim.

The second couple to break the kiss was Quil and Clair.

Now it was only between Edward&Bella and Sam&Emily.

"great, now it's Cullen/Swan vs. Uley/Young." said Jacob.

The couple continued to kiss until Sam and Emily broke the kiss because Emily was getting really tired.

Embry's face was priceless he looked at Jacob and Paul who were smiling because they had just won the bet.

"give up the money." said Paul.

"man, stupid Sam and stupid Emily." Embry grumbled quietly as he gave a five dollar to Paul and the other to Jacob.

"Sweet." said Jacob.

Embry walked over towards Emily and Sam.

"thanks a lot." said Embry as he opened the front door and went home.

"what was that all about?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." said Emily as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"come on it's getting late." said Sam as he picked up Emily bridle style.

"we'll see you guys tomorrow." said Edward as he held Bella's hand and walked out the door followed by Kim, Clair, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Renee and Esme who told Laurent to take Edward and Bella's friends home.

Meanwhile Sam carried Emily upstairs to his room where he and Emily were going to sleep and sat her on the bed, then he left and in came Annabelle to help her change in to her pajamas.

As soon as Annabelle left Sam came back in and laid Emily on the bed and under the covers.

Sam got changed into a pair of pajamas as well and crawled under the covers taking Emily in his arms and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Sam." said Emily as she looked up at him from where her head was laying on his chest.

"I love you, too." said Sam as he ran his hand through her strait long raven-black hair.

"this bed is really conferrable." said Emily as she snuggled closer to Sam.

"yeah, it is ." said Sam as both of his arms tightened around her as if he never wanted to let her go.

Sam and Emily both yawned they were so tired.

"goodnight, Sam." said Emily as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"goodnight, baby girl." said Sam as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

So they both fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of each other and waiting for another beautiful day to come.

~Authors note: ok, so please review oh and I want to thank some of the people who wished me good luck in my singing competition, thank you so much for you support I was really happy and I really appreciated it and I won 1st place! Yay!

Me and two other girls are going to compete against the other schools next Friday, so again thank you for supporting me~

~Danielle~


	28. Chapter 28

~hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much it's because we got this new computer and I was writing chapter 28 but it's in the old computer so now I have to write it all over again, so now here's chapter 28~

Sam woke up the next morning and went downstairs to make breakfast for Emily and his mom.

He placed two plates of eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and some orange juice on the trays then he carried one tray upstairs to his mom's room.

"hey, morning mom." said Sam as he placed the tray on her lap.

"good morning, where's Emily?" she asked as she ate her breakfast.

"she's still asleep." said Sam as he headed for the door.

"ok, thanks for the breakfast honey." said Annabelle.

"no, problem." he said then went downstairs to get Emily's breakfast.

He went back upstairs and went into his room where Emily was asleep and placed the tray on the bedside table, then he sat on the side of the bed and took her hand while his other hand caressed her cheek.

Emily's eyes fluttered open, then a smile appeared on her angelic face as she stared into her love's eyes.

"hi, good morning." he said.

"good morning, what are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I was making you and my mom some breakfast." he said as he picked up the tray and placed it on her lap.

"this looks good." she said as she took a bite.

"well I tried." he said and smiled.

"here open your mouth." she said as she placed a peace of pancake in his mouth.

"it's not like my mom's but it's still good." he said and smiled.

After she was finished with her food Sam took the tray into the kitchen then went back up stairs and climbed into the covers with Emily.

"so what are we doing today?" asked Emily as she laid her head on his chest.

"hmm, I was thinking about going on a double date." said Sam.

"that sounds like fun, but who are we going with?" she asked.

"Edward and Bella." said Sam.

"do they know about this?" she said.

"yes, Edward was the one who suggested it and Bella was really happy about it." said Sam as he got up.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready." he said as he got some clothes.

"what about me." she said.

"my mom's going to help you get ready." said Sam as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Emily smiled and pushed back the covers, then she put both of her hands on one leg and moved it so it was dangling from the bed then she but both of her hands on the other and did the same thing so both of her legs were dangling.

Then she sat up and waited for Annabelle to come and help her get ready.

"hey, sweetie come on lets get you to my room and into the bath tube." said Annabelle as she began to pick her up on her back.

"but Annabelle I'm to heavy." said Emily as she tried to protest.

"sweetie your lighter then you think." said Annabelle as she walked out of Sam's room and into her room with Emily on her back.

After Annabelle placed Emily on the bed she went into her bathroom and got the bathtub going.

Soon Annabelle came back into the room and started helping Emily take off her clothes leaving her only in her bra and underwear, then Annabelle carried her into the bathroom and placed her inside the bathtub.

"ok, now I placed the soap, shampoo, and conditioner on the floor so it would be more easier to reach." said Annabelle.

"thanks." said Emily as she grabbed the soap and the sponge and started washing herself.

"your welcome, honey just call me if you need anything." said Annabelle.

"ok." said Emily as she started putting shampoo in her hair.

"I'm going to go get your clothes ready." said Annabelle as she walked out of the room.

Emily rinsed off the shampoo and started putting on conditioner when she heard Sam talking to his mom.

"mom, where's Emily?" asked Sam.

"oh she's taking a bath, she'll be done in a little while." said Annabelle.

"ok." said Sam as he walked down stairs and into the living room where he was setting up Emily's wheel chair.

Emily rinsed off the conditioner then pulled out the cord so the water would go down.

"Annabelle I'm done." said Emily.

Soon Annabelle came in and carried her to the bed and sat her down.

"ok lets get you dried up." said Annabelle as she grabbed a towel and started drying Emily's body and hair; then she grabbed another towel and held it in front of Emily as she took off her wet bra and underwear, then she put on a clean dried bra and underwear.

Annabelle put the towel aside and grabbed a beautiful light pink spaghetti strap summer dress with matching ballet flats and headband.

Annabelle put the dress and flats on Emily, then she dried her almost dried up hair with a blow-dryer until it was nice and completely dried; then she brushed her hair and bangs and placed the headband on her head.

"awwww, sweetie you look so beautiful." said Annabelle.

"thank you." said Emily.

"I'll be right back." said Annabelle as she went downstairs to get Sam.

Emily was looking at her pink flats and didn't notice that Sam was leaning against the door frame watching her with a smile on his face.

"well, well, well don't you look beautiful." said Sam as he walked towards the bed and sat down beside her.

"thank you." said Emily as she blushed and looked down.

Sam tilted her head so her eyes were connected with his and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"your beautiful when you blush." said Sam.

"thank you." she said softly.

She looked at him and smiled then her eyes traveled down his clothes; he was wearing blue pants his shoes were white and he had a dark blue short sleeved shirt.

Her eyes landed on his chest he had a six pack and his muscles were big, she couldn't help but stare he was hot.

(ok just think of the actor that's playing Sam in New Moon Chaske Spencer man he's hot, sorry lol)

"Emily are you ok?" said Sam as he stared at her looking amused.

"huh, yeah I'm ok, so um are we going to go." said Emily.

"yeah, come on." said Sam as he picked her up bridle style and walked downstairs and into the living room where he placed her in the wheelchair.

Annabelle came into the room and smiled at them.

"ok, you two have fun." she said.

"thanks mom we'll see you later." said Sam as he pushed the wheelchair outside and on to the side walk.

The weather was nice and beautiful the blue sky was clear and the sun was shining bright.

Sam kept pushing the wheelchair until he stopped at the corner.

"what's wrong?" asked Emily as she laid her head back and looked up at him.

"nothings wrong." he said and kissed her forehead.

"then why did we stop?" she asked.

"because Edward told me to meet him here." said Sam.

"oh, ok." said Emily.

They both waited patently for a little while until they saw Edward walking towards them holding a sleeping Bella in his arms.

Bella was wearing the exact same thing as Emily except her dress, flats, and headband were blue.

"hey, Sam Emily." he said.

"hi, Edward." said Emily.

"hey, Edward." said Sam.

"so why is Bella sleeping?" asked Emily.

"well Alice found out about the double date and so she wanted to help Bella get ready or as Bella calls it 'using me as a Barbie doll' and well after Alice finished torturing her with makeup and stuff she had fallen asleep." said Edward as he looked down at his sleeping angel.

"well come on lets get to the meadow." said Edward as he started walking towards the woods.

"wait, we're going into the woods." said Emily.

"yes." said Edward.

"but what if my wheelchair gets stuck." said Emily.

"don't worry the trail is flat so it will be easy." said Edward as he continued to walk.

"well that's good." said Sam as he pushed the wheelchair on to the trail.

They walked a few more minutes until Edward stopped between two big trees.

"we're here." he said and started walking on the grass.

Sam rolled the chair on to the grass and followed Edward into the middle.

"everything is set up so we didn't need to bring anything." said Edward as he placed Bella on the big blanket that was spread out.

"wake up, love." whispered Edward into her hear.

Bella stirred and fluttered her eyes open and smiled at Edward.

"who long was I asleep?" she asked.

"only a couple of minutes, love" he said and kissed her cheek.

Bella sat up and looked at Sam and Emily.

"hey, guys sorry I fell asleep it's just that Alice takes forever." said Bella.

"it's ok." they both said.

"hey, Sam can you help me out of the wheelchair so I can sit down there with you guys." said Emily.

"sure sweetie." said Sam as he took her out of the chair and placed her on his lap.

"thank you." she said.

"your welcome." said Sam as he kissed her forehead.

"ok so anybody hungry." said Edward as he took out four containers of spaghetti and beat balls, four cans of mountain dew soda, fruit salad, and for dissert a chocolate fudge cake.

"wow, everything looks really good." said Emily as she started eating her spaghetti.

"who did all this?" said Sam.

"Jacob and Paul." said Bella as she ate he spaghetti and fruit.

"and what did the girls do?" said Emily as she ate her fruit.

"they picked out the dresses, apparently they said that pink was your color and that blue was mine." said Bella as she looked at Emily's dress then her own and smiled.

"well blue looks really good on you." said Emily.

"that's what I keep telling her." said Edward as he kissed her cheek and ate his fruit salad.

"well pink looks really good on you." said Bella.

"it really does." said Sam.

"thanks." said Emily as she blushed.

Sam leaned down and kissed her softly; when they broke apart they heard music coming from a big stereo.

Emily recognized the song and smiled.

"can I have this dance?" said Edward as he stuck out his hand.

"of course you may." said Bella as she took his hand and started dancing.

"Emily do you want to dance?" said Sam.

"I can't remember my legs don't work." she said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Sam grabbed her hands gently and pulled her up.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"this." he said and placed her feet on top of his and started dancing with her as the song came on. (Twilight prom scene)

Girl:

In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know

Love will find a way

Anywhere I go

I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

Boy:

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

Both:

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know

Love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

After the song finished both boys shared a sweet loving kiss with there beautiful girlfriends.

"I love you." said Emily.

"I love you, too." said Sam as he placed her back on the wheelchair.

They didn't get to eat the cake so Edward told them to take some home, the only thing that they ate was the spaghetti and fruit salad.

Finally it was time to go and Edward and Bella offered to walk them home since the sun was setting.

When Sam and Emily got home they waved goodbye go Edward and Bella then went inside.

"so did you two have fun." said Annabelle.

"yes." said Sam as he placed Emily on the couch and put the wheelchair away.

"that's good, how about you Emily." said Annabelle.

"it was perfect." said Emily as she yawned.

"I'm sure it was." said Annabelle as she smiled at the tired girl.

"are you tired sweetie." said Sam as he picked her up bridle style.

"yes." she mumbled tiredly.

"come on lets go to sleep." said Sam as he carried her upstairs with Annabelle following behind.

Sam placed Emily on the bed and stepped outside so his mom could dress her in her nightgown.

"ok, honey lets get you changed." said Annabelle as she took off her headband and placed it on the dresser then she took off her dress and put her nightgown on, then she took off her flats and placed them in the closet.

"ok, sweetie you can lay down now." said Annabelle as she placed the covers over her.

Annabelle left the room and in came Sam and went under the covers with her and wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Emily turned around in his arms and laid her head on his bare chest.

"I love you, Sam." whispered Emily.

"I love you, too angel." whispered Sam.

Soon the two lovebirds were fast asleep dreaming nothing but sweet loving dreams.

~ok so this chapter is done please review, oh and the song was called "love will find away" by the lion king 2~

Thanks

~Danielle~


	29. Chapter 29

~Author's note: ok I'm sorry I took so long to update it's because I've been really busy, but anyways here's chapter 29 please enjoy~

The next day Kim and Claire decided to take Emily and Bella for a girls day out.

Bella was pushing Emily's wheelchair as they walked to the ice cream shop.

A nice lady in her 30's was standing at the counter smiling at the four girls.

"hello, Bella nice to see you again how's your husband doing?" asked the women as she smiled at Bella.

"hello, Alana it's nice to see you to, Edward is doing fine but we're not married yet." said Bella as she blushed.

"oh, I'm sorry I thought that you two were married by now." said Alana.

"no, were getting married when I'm 19." said Bella.

"how old are you right now?" asked Alana.

"I'm 17." said Bella.

"oh that's great only two more years and you'll be married." said Alana.

"yes, I can't wait." said Bella with a smile on her face.

"that's great, now what kind of ice cream do you and your friends want?" asked Alana.

"I'll take chocolate brownie." said Bella.

"I'll take chocolate chip mint." said Kim.

"I'll get rocky road." said Emily.

" and I'll get chocolate chip." said Claire.

Alana smiled at the four girls and gave them each of there ice creams.

"thanks, Alana." said Bella as she gave her a 20 dollar bill.

"no need it's on the house." said Alana.

"ok, thanks." said Bella.

"thanks." said Emily, Claire, and Kim.

"your welcome, sweethearts." said Alana as she said goodbye.

Bella pushed Emily's wheelchair while Emily held on to her ice cream.

"so where do you want to go?" asked Kim.

"um, lets go to the park." said Emily.

"ok, lets go." said Claire.

So they all went to the park and ate their ice creams peacefully.

"so, Emily how are your legs." said Claire.

Bella and Kim just stared at her.

"what." said Claire.

"Claire, you can't just ask her that." said Kim.

"sorry." said Claire.

"it's ok." said Emily.

"so how are they?" she asked.

Emily sighed.

"I still can't feel a thing." she said.

"have you practiced your walking, Carlisle said to try just so you can learn how to balance." said Bella.

"yeah I've tried but I kept falling so I just stopped." said Emily.

"well why don't we start right now." said Kim.

Emily looked at them, her eyes with horror.

"no, no, no I can't." said Emily.

"of course you can." said Claire.

"no, I'm scared, what if I fall." said Emily.

"Emily we're your friends we won't let you fall we promise." said Bella.

Emily took a deep breathe and looked at the three girls.

"ok, I'll try." said Emily.

"good, now I'll stand on your right side and Bella will stand on your left side while Claire stands in the back to make sure you don't fall." said Kim as she took Emily's hand and Bella the other.

They helped her stand up and kept her balanced.

"this is good your standing up and your balanced now take slow steps, ok." said Kim.

"ok." said Emily as she took slow steps.

She took a couple more steps until she was 4 feet away from her chair.

"your doing so good, Emily." said Bella as they helped her sit down on her chair again.

"thanks." said Emily.

"wait, lets try again." said Kim as she grabbed her hand.

"Kim, she's tired we can try again tomorrow." said Bella.

Kim was going to say something but stopped when she saw the boys coming.

"what are you guys doing?" asked Sam.

"oh, um Emily was going to try on Bella's ring." said Claire.

"oh, yeah she was." said Kim.

"yup she was." said Bella as she took off her ring and placed in on Emily's ring finger.

"perfect." said Bella.

'oh, ok." said Sam.

Jacob and Paul looked at the girls and knew what they were up to, Emily looked at them and mouthed 'not a word' then smiled up at Sam who smiled back.

Emily took off the ring and gave it back to Bella.

"nice save, Claire." whispered Kim.

"thanks." whispered Claire.

"alright, love ready to go?" asked Edward as he placed his arm around her waist.

"yes." said Bella.

"bye, guys." said Edward as he and Bella started walking away.

"come on, Claire lets go." said Quil as he took her hand.

"ok." said Claire.

"bye." they both said and started to walk away until they heard Embry calling out to Claire.

"bye, Clairedy-cat!" shouted Embry.

"shut up!" shouted Claire over her shoulder and continued walking with Quil hand in hand.

"well we should be going to, come on Kim." said Jared as he took her hand.

"bye, Kimmy-poo." said Embry who earned a slap across the back of his head by a glaring Kim.

"ow, geez Kim what was that for?" asked Embry as he rubbed his head.

"for calling me Kimmy-poo, you know I hate that." she said as she glared at him.

"hey, Kim did you know that your eyes turn red and your head spins around." said Embry who looked really scared and also earning him another slap on the head.

"ow, women!" said Embry as he rubbed his head again.

"ok, guys enough lets go it's getting late." said Jared as he pulled Kim away and started walking home.

Embry turned around and saw Sam, Emily, Jacob, and Paul looking at him with amused faces.

Suddenly Emily busted up laughing at the whole thing, it was just hysterical for her.

"what, you saw her she was scary." said Embry.

"y you should have seen t the look on your face." said Emily between laughs.

"Sam, could you please control your girlfriend." said Embry.

"aw, come on Embry you have to admit that was really funny." said Sam.

Embry just rolled his eyes.

"ok, I'm going home." said Embry as started walking.

"bye, Embry!" shouted Emily as she giggled again.

Embry put his hand up and waved goodbye and continued to walk.

"well I'm going home." said Jacob.

"yeah me to." said Paul.

"we're leaving to." said Sam as he stood behind the wheelchair.

"cool, see ya Sam, by Emily." said Paul as he bend down and gave her a hug.

"bye." said Emily.

"see ya Sam, bye Emily." said Jacob as he gave her a hug.

"the girls were trying to help you walk, weren't they." said Jacob with a smile.

"yes, how did you know?" said Emily.

"I saw you through the window across the street." said Jacob.

"wait, you guys went to the arcade." said Emily.

"yup I was going to get some quarters when I looked out the window and saw you taking small steps while Kim and Bella where helping you out." said Jacob.

"yeah but it's kind of hard." said Emily.

"I'm sure it is but don't give up keep trying." said Jacob.

"thanks, Jake." said Emily.

"no, problem Em." said Jacob.

Emily looked back and noticed that Sam was gone.

"hey, Jake where did Sam go?" she asked.

"oh he went back to the arcade I think he forget something." said Jacob.

"oh, what did he forget?" she asked.

"I can't tell you it's a surprise." said Jacob with a smile on his face.

"oh, ok." said Emily as she smiled too.

Jacob stood up and smiled as Sam walked towards them with a medium size bag.

"hey, thanks for staying with her." said Sam as he placed the bag on the chair handle.

"no problem see ya guys later." said Jacob as he walked home.

Emily leaned her head back and smiled at Sam.

"so what's in the bag?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait until we get home." said Sam as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Mmmm….ok I can wait." said Emily.

"good." said Sam as he started pushing the wheelchair.

Finally when they got home Sam put the wheelchair away and scooped up Emily in his arms and carried her upstairs and placed her on the bed.

"ok you know the drill Sam, out." said Annabelle as she closed the door and started changing Emily into her nightgown.

"there you go sweetie, so did you have fun with the girls." she asked.

"yes I did, but um can I tell you a secret." whispered Emily.

"sure, sweetie." said Annabelle as she sat down on the bed.

"well, Bella, Kim, and Claire were trying to help me walk." said Emily.

"that's great I'm glad they could help." said Annabelle.

"I'm trying really hard, please don't tell Sam about this I want it to be a surprise." said Emily with a smile.

"ok, honey I promise." said Annabelle as she kissed her head and walked out the door.

"ok, Sam you can come in now." said Annabelle as she walked downstairs.

Sam walked inside still holding the bag in his hand and sat down on the bed.

"so are you going to tell me what's inside the bag." said Emily.

"no, not yet." said Sam.

"but you said that you would tell me when we got home." said Emily as she looked at him with a puppy dog face.

"please, wolfy." said Emily calling him by his nickname.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

"ok, munchkin." said Sam as he handed her the bag.

Emily smiled and her beautiful blue eyes shined with happiness as she opened the bag and took out a black werewolf stuffed animal.

"awwww it's so cute, I love it." said Emily as she held it close.

"I'm glad you like it." said Sam as he caressed her cheek.

"thank you." said Emily as she leaned towards him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"your welcome." said Sam as he ran his hand through her beautiful raven black hair.

"I love you, Sam." said Emily.

"I love you, too." said Sam as he helped her lay down on the bed.

Sam laid down on the bed and placed the cover over both of them and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, placing her head on his chest and smiling as she closed her eyes while placing her stuffed wolf in the middle and sighed as she wrapped her arm around him as well.

Sam watched her sleep for a while until his eyes started to droop, finally after many attempts of trying to stay awake he gave in and soon fell asleep peacefully.

~Authors note: so please review I love reviews they make me happy, anyway I'm sorry that this took sooooo long I've been really busy so yeah tell me what you think~

Thanks

~Danielle aka shaneluvsmitchie711~


	30. Chapter 30

~Author s Note: hey guys thanks for the reviews, now here s chapter 30~

Today Emily stayed at home with Annabelle while Sam was out with Jared, Edward, Embry, and Quil.

Annabelle had convinced Sam to go out with the boys, it took her a while but he finally agreed.

Emily smiled as she sat on her wheelchair waiting for Paul and Jacob to come pick her up.

They were taking her to the park because the girls wanted to meet there so they could start the walking lessons.

Emily smiled as she heard the door bell, she was about to roll herself towards the door but stopped herself when she saw Annabelle walk towards it and opened it reviling Paul and Jacob.

hey, Emily ready to go? asked Paul.

yup. said Emily.

Jacob smiled at her and started to push her out the door.

bye. said Annabelle as she watched the three teenagers walk away.

so why are we meeting at the park? asked Emily.

because it s a big place and also because Sam won t know what we re up to. said Jacob.

oh. she said.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached the park where Bella, Kim, and Claire where patently waiting for them.

hey, girls. said Jacob as he stopped walking and pushing Emily.

hey, Jake hi, Paul. said Bella and Kim.

what took you so long? said Claire as she crossed her arms across her chest.

we weren t gone that long so be quiet Clairedy-Cat. said Paul.

Claire just gave him a dirty look and stood next to Kim who was smiling.

Emily sighed and looked at everyone.

guys, can we just do this now. said Emily who looked tired.

ok but first we need to stretch out your legs. said Jacob.

why? whined Emily.

so it can help your muscles. said Jacob.

ok. said Emily as she felt Paul pick her up and laid her on the floor.

ok Emily tell me if you feel anything. said Jacob as he picked up her left leg and started stretching it.

no, don t feel a thing. said Emily.

ok. said Jacob as he put her leg down and picked up her right leg and started stretching it.

anything? asked Jacob.

nope. said Emily.

ok ok, now we ll just help you stand. said Jacob as he grabbed her right arm and Paul her left, they both helped her stand and keep her balanced.

ok, now just take small steps at a time. said Jacob.

Emily did as she was told and took tiny steps.

"that's good, your doing great." said Jacob.

Emily was feeling very happy with herself she was learning how to walk and the faster she'd learn the faster she could just walk up to Sam and surprise him.

"good job Emily, now do you want to try by yourself?" asked Paul.

Emily looked at them and hesatated for a moment until she agreed to try on her own.

"sure." she said as she let go of there arms and leaned on the tree for support.

"i can do this, i can do this." she whispered to herself.

she took a deep breath and took a step forword but suddently lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"are you ok?" asked Kim as she helped her up.

"yeah i'm fine." said Emily as she leaned on the tree again.

"are you sure?" asked Claire.

"yes, i'm sure.' said Emily as she smiled.

"good because Sam will never forgive us if you got hurt, you know how he is he's very protective of you." said Jacob.

"yeah i think he's turning into Edward." said Claire.

"aw, come on guys Sam's not that bad." said Emily.

"Emily, he is if you fall to the ground right now he would have a panic attack." said Kim.

"ok ok, maybe he's a little bit over protective." said Emily.

"a little." said Kim.

"ok, a lot." said Emily as she laughed.

"ok guys enough talking let Emily try on her own now." said Jacob.

everyone waited until she was comfterable and keeping her balanced.

she took a deep breath and stepped forward then she let go of the tree and softly and slowly tood two steps at a time.

everyone gasped and smiled, she was finally walking.

Emily was soooo happy and exited she couldn't wait to show Sam, she walked back to her wheelchair and sat down and smiled at everyone.

"you did it, oh my gosh!" screamed Kim in happiness.

"yeah i did." said Emily with as much happiness.

"that was awsome." said Paul.

"we're all so proud of you, Em you did a fantastic Job." said Jacob as he smiled at her and started pushing her wheelchair.

"come on guys we better take Emily home." said Jacob as he continued to push the wheelchair.

"serously, i can't wait to see Sam's face tomorrow when he finally see's you walk for the first time." said Bella.

"yeah, me to." said Emily.

they walked for a few more minutes, talking about little things and how well Emily did with her walking.

finally, they stopped in front of Sam's house and knocked on the door.

"hey, kids how did it go?" asked Annabelle.

"it was great." said Jacob.

"hey, is Sam here yet?" asked Paul.

"no." said Annabelle.

"good." said Bella.

"well, we'll see you here tomorrow Emily." said Jacob as he gave her a hug and walked home with the rest of them.

"see ya." said Bella, Kim, and Claire.

"bye." said Emily.

"see ya, Em." said Paul.

"see ya." said Emily as she closed the door and rolled herself into the livingroom and waited for Sam to get home.

"so you finally learened how to walk?" asked Annabelle as she sat on the couch.

"yup." she said while popping the p.

"that's great, when will you tell Sam." said Annabelle.

"tomorrow, it's a surprise and everyone's going to be here." said Emily who had the biggest smile on her face.

"great." said Annabelle as she smiled and the young girl.

"Annabelle was about to say something else but was interupted by the fornt door opening.

"Emily." said Sam his voice soft and filled with love.

"Sam, i missed you." said Emily as she lifted up her arms, Sam smiled at her and picked her up bridal-style and carried her up to his room and sat her on the bed.

" so how was your day today?" asked Sam.

"it was awsome, amazing, cool, and fun!" yelled Emily.

"i'm right her, sweetie you don't have to yell." said Sam with a light chuckle.

"oh, sorry." she said and started blushing.

"did anybody give you candy?" asked Sam.

"no, no, no why would you say that." said Emily who was looking away.

"because your hyper." said Sam.

"no i'm not." said Emily.

"ok, let me smell your breath." said Sam.

"fine." said Emily as she opened her mouth and breathed out.

"yup, i was right someone did give you candy, who was it?" asked Sam.

"i'm not going to tell you." said Emily in a sing a long voice.

"oh, ok then." said Sam as he got this mischeviouse smile on his face.

"Sam, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Emily.

Sam just ignored her and started to tickle her.

"no, s...s...stop..........sam.......please.......stop......t tickling me......i'm going.......to.....pee.....in my......pants." she said in between giggles.

"i'll stop tickling you only if you tell me who gave you the candy." said Sam as he smiled.

"ok, ok.... it ....was...Claire." she said still laughing.

"that's all i wanted to here your free to go." said Sam ans he stopped tickling her.

"thanks." said Emily as she controled her breathing.

Sam just smirked at her and climbed on the bed pulling Emily with him.

"hey, Sam." she said.

"yes." he said.

"tomorrow i have a surprise for you." she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"what's the surprise." he said.

"i can't tell you that's why it's called a surprise, duh." she said and smiled.

"ok, whatever you say." he said and started rubbing her back gently.

"Emily, Em are you still awake?" he asked gently.

"nope i guess not." he said and fell asleep as well.

they both fell into a deep sleep, Sam still wondering what his surprise is going to be.

~ ok guys sorry it's kinda short and sorry it took me a while to update it's because i've been so busy with school so i don't really have much time right now but i promise i'll try my best. please reaview and tell me what you thing i love reviews~

thanks Danielle 


	31. Chapter 31

**~hey guys I'm soooooo sorry for not updating fast enough I've been really busy with school and life…..so yeah again really sorry, anyhow here's chapter 31 (I know what your thinking, FINALLY!) lol ok seriously here's the chapter~**

**Emily woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, she was really exited because today was the day that she was going to show Sam that she could finally walk on her own. **

**She looked to her left and saw Sam asleep with a peaceful look on his face. **

**She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, then she pulled the covers off of her and gently moved her legs towards the edge of the bed, then she placed her feet on the floor and gently lifted herself up, but then her legs started shaking, the next thing she knew she fell to the ground with a thud which woke up Sam. **

"**what's going on?" he said as he woke up. **

**Sam looked at the empty space on the bed, then looked at the ground where Emily was lying. **

"**Emily, what happened? Did you fall off the bed?" asked Sam. **

"**yes," said Emily. **

**Sam got out of the bed and picked up Emily bridal style and walked downstairs where his mom was making breakfast. **

"**hey, mom," said Sam as he placed Emily in a chair. **

"**good morning, honey." she said. **

"**morning Annabelle," said Emily. **

"**good morning, Sweetie did you sleep well?" she asked. **

"**yes I did," said Emily. **

"**that's good." said Annabelle as she placed some chocolate chip pancakes on a plate and gave it to Sam who gave it to Emily. **

"**thank you," said Emily as she looked at him. **

"**your welcome." said Sam. **

**Annabelle gave Sam his plate and started washing the dishes while they ate their breakfast. **

"**ok, you two eat up, then go get dressed." said Annabelle. **

"**why?" asked Sam. **

"**because were having company later," said Annabelle. **

"**who's coming?" asked Sam. **

"**Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Edward, Bella, and Jacob said that he was bringing two other people." said Annabelle. **

"**for what?" asked Sam. **

"**I think they have a surprise for you." said Annabelle. **

"**oh, ok." said Sam as he ate his breakfast. **

**When they were done Sam got dressed, while Annabelle helped Emily get dressed in another room. **

**After Emily was dressed Sam carried her downstairs again and placed her in her wheelchair, while Sam sat on the couch and waited for their friends to come.**

**An hour had passed when they heard a knock on the door. **

"**I'll get it." said Annabelle, as she walked towards the door and opened it. **

"**hi, kids." she greeted, as she stepped aside to let them in. **

**They all greeted with 'hi's and 'hello's and 'good morning's. **

**They all walked into the living room and greeted Sam and Emily as well. **

**There was a girl standing next to Jacob, she had short black hair, she was wearing Capri shorts, a brown tank top, and some sandals; beside her was a boy who was younger then the rest of them. He had his hair cut like Jacob's and was wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and blue conver shoes. **

**Jake saw Emily looking at girl and boy and smiled at her. **

"**Sam, Emily this is Leah and Seth Clearwater, they just moved here with their parents Harry and Sue Clearwater." said Jacob. **

**Everybody smiled and said their hello's. **

**Everyone was silent for a minute until Sam broke the silence. **

"**so, my mom said that you guys had a surprise…what is it?" asked Sam.**

"**we'll show you." said Jacob as he and Paul walked towards Emily and stood either side of her chair and pulled it back so they would have more space. **

**Sam was still sitting on the couch next to Embry, Edward, Jared, and Quil while his mother sat next to Bella, Leah, Kim, and Claire. **

"**guys, what's going on?" asked Sam. **

**Jacob and Paul ignored him and grabbed Emily's arms. **

"**are you ready, Emily?" asked Jacob. **

"**yeah, I'm ready." she said and stood up with their help; Paul was holding her left arm, while Jacob held her right arm. **

**Taking a deep breath, Emily walked slowly. **

"**wait, what are you guys doing?" asked Sam as he stood up. **

"**don't worry, we got her." said Jacob. **

**Emily took another deep breath and sighed. **

"**ok, guys you can let me go, now." she said. **

**Paul and Jacob looked at each other with hesitation, but let her go slowly and took one step back from her; they were close by just in case she fell. **

**Emily slowly walked towards Sam, her arms were out beside her like she was walking on a balance beam keeping her balance at bay. **

**Sam looked at her in shock as she came closer to him. **

**When she was near him she stopped and was about to fall when Sam caught her in his arms and carried her in his arms. **

"**that was your surprise." she said. **

"**I loved it, thank you." he said. **

"**it's not me you should be thanking." she said looking at her friends. **

"**they helped me a lot, without them I wouldn't be walking right, now." she said smiling. **

**Sam looked at all of his friends and smiled. **

"**thank you, guys, you're all awsome and great friends." he said. **

"**your welcome." they all said and laughed. **

**Annabelle smiled and brought everybody some brownies and glasses of milk. **

"**so, Leah, Seth when did you guys move here?" asked Emily. **

"**just last week." said Leah. **

**Emily noticed that Jake was holding Leah's hand and smiled to herself. **

"**so, when did you two get together?" asked Embry.**

**They all glared at him, while Jake and Leah both blushed. **

"**well, he asked me to be his girlfriend two days ago." said Leah. **

"**awwww…" gushed all the girls. **

"**you know Leah, Edward and Bella are getting married." said Emily. **

"**oh, really? Congratulations you two." she said and smiled. **

"**thank you." said Edward. **

**Bella pulled out something out of her purse. **

"**here, Leah this is for your family." she said handing her an invitation. **

"**thank you." said Leah. **

"**Jacob and his family are coming and well it wouldn't be fair if he went without his girlfriend." said Bella. **

"**thanks, Bella." she said. **

"**your welcome." said Bella. **

**Everyone just sat in the living room talking about the wedding, how Edward and Bella met, how Sam and Emily met, and how Jacob and Leah met. **

**Jacob and Leah met on a chat site and talked to each other everyday, then Leah told him that she was moving to La Push and Jacob told her that he lived in La Push; she was really happy and exited. **

**Two weeks later Leah was at first beat in La Push, just walking around when she saw someone cliff diving. **

**She watched in astonishment and smiled when she saw him surface the water. **

**He came out of the water and dried himself off. **

**Leah walked towards him and introduced herself. **

"**hi, I'm Leah." she said. **

"**hi, I'm Jacob." he said and shook her hand. **

"**hmm, Jacob Black, right?" she asked. **

"**yeah, how did you know?" he asked. **

"**I don't know, well I talk to this guy named Jacob Black on this chat site." she said. **

"**huh, funny I talk to this girl named Leah Clearwater on a chat site, too." he said. **

"**my last name is Clearwater." she said. **

"**seriously, no way." he said. **

"**yes way." she said and smiled. **

"**your really here." he said and hugged her. **

**Leah smiled and hugged him back. **

**After that first meeting they were inseparable, they were with each other everyday. **

**AN: ok, that's all I got, please review and again I'm really really sorry that I took sooo long AN**

**Danielle **


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: whoo! I'm back damn it's been forever since I updated.

Ok back to business, here's Chapter 32! Oh and the boys are 19 and the girls are 18 Jacob, Embry, and Leah are 15 and Seth is 14 A/N

Today Edward and Bella had invited their friends over to their house just to hang out and have some fun.

Their parents weren't home so they had the place to themselves.

Carlisle had to work at the hospital, Charlie was taking care of business at the police station, and Esme and Renee were taking care of the wedding stuff.

They were all in the living room playing rock band, the boys and girls divided up into two teams and created their own avatar and band group.

The girls named their group Heroine Girls and the boys named their group Bad Boys.

The boys went first.

Paul was on the drums, Seth was on bass, Edward was on the guitar, and Embry was singing.

"so, what song are you going to sing, Embry?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know, pick a song Clairedy-Cat." said Embry.

"this should be good." said Jared as Jake, Quil, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"oh, sing "Barbie girl," said Claire.

"what? No way! That's a girl song." said Embry.

"nope, to late you told me to pick the song so I picked it, now sing." said Claire.

Jacob pressed the button on the control and the song started.

Paul, Seth, and Edward played their instruments and Embry started to sing.

(Embry)

Hi BarbieHi Ken!Do you wanna go for a ride?Sure Ken!Jump In...I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy worldDress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollyYou're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"(uu-oooh-u)I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you pleaseI can act like a star, I can beg on my kneesCome jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go partyYou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Oh, I'm having so much fun!Well Barbie, we're just getting startedOh, I love you Ken!

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"what's your score Embry?" asked Kim.

They checked the scores.

Edward: 100%

Seth: 100%

Paul: 100%

Embry: 10%

Everyone busted up laughing.

"Embry, got the lowest score, now that's funny." said Jared.

"so, I have a squeaky voice, big deal." said Embry.

After everyone had calmed down, the girls were next.

Leah was on the drums, Kim was on bass, Clair was on guitar, and Bella was singing.

"ok, so what song are you guys singing?" asked Embry.

The girls glared at him.

"I mean girls." said Embry.

"hmm, we don't know." said Kim.

"can I pick the song?" asked Embry.

"no." said the girls.

"Emily you pick the song." said Bella.

"ok." said Emily as she scrolled down the song list.

"oh, sing 'So What' by Pink." said Emily.

"cool, press play Jake." said Kim.

He pressed the button and the song started to play, the girls played their instruments and Bella started to sing.

(Bella)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, na, naNa, na, na, na, na, naI guess I just lost my husbandI don't know where he wentSo I'm gonna drink my moneyI'm not gonna pay his rentI've got a brand new attitudeAnd I'm gonna wear it tonightI'm gonna get in troubleI wanna start a fightNa, na, na, na, na, na, naI wanna start a fightNa, na, na, na, na, na, naI wanna start a fightSo what? I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess what, I'm havin' more funAnd now that we're doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo what? I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightUh, check my flow, uhThe waiter just took my tableAnd gave it to Jessica SimpsI guess I'll go sit with drum boyAt least he'll know how to hitWhat if this song's on the radio?Then somebody's gonna dieI'm gonna get in troubleMy ex will start a fightNa, na, na, na, na, na, naHe's gonna to start a fight

Na, na, na, na, na, na, naWe're all gonna get in a fightSo what? I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess what, I'm havin' more funAnd now that we're doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool soSo what? I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightYou weren't there, you never wereYou want it all but that's not fairI gave you life, I gave my allYou weren't there, you let me fallSo what? I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need you

And guess what, I'm havin' more funAnd now that we're doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool soSo what? I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightNo, no, no, no, I don't want you tonightYou weren't thereI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool soSo what? I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightBa, da, da, da, da, da

There song finished and everyone clapped.

"lets check your score Bella." said Embry. Jacob pressed the control button to check the scores.

Bella: 100%

Claire: 100%

Kim: 100%

Leah: 100%

"we win." said Emily.

"what? No you don't" said Embry.

"yes, we win read it and weep." said Kim.

"whatever." said Embry.

"Embry needs to learn how to loose." said Bella.

"yeah." they all said.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Edward as he got up and opened the door.

There stood Briana and Lyandra.

"hi, Edward." said Briana.

"hello, Briana." said Edward.

"hi, Ed." said Lyandra.

"hello, Lyandra." he said and stood aside to let them in.

Briana put her stuff down and ran towards Bella.

"Bella! I missed you." said Briana as she hugged Bella.

"hey, it's great to see you." said Bella.

"you, too." said Briana.

Bella looked and saw Lyandra.

"are you gonna give me a hug?" she asked.

Lyandra sighed and walked over to her.

"I guess." she said and gave Bella a hug.

Briana looked around and saw a lot of people.

"who are they?" she asked.

"these are our friends." said Bella.

"oh, so what are there names?" asked Briana.

"there's Sam his girlfriend Emily, Quil and his girlfriend Claire, Kim and her boyfriend Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob and his girlfriend Leah, and her brother Seth." said Bella pointing each of them out.

"oh, cool, hi everyone I'm Briana and this is my cousin Lyandra." said Briana.

Some said 'hi' or 'hello' to them.

Briana and Lyandra took their bags upstairs and unpacked in there rooms.

A few minutes later they came downstairs and sat down, Briana decided to sit down by Seth.

"hi, I'm Briana." she said.

"I'm Seth." said Seth.

"well, it's nice to meet you Seth." said Briana.

"you too." said Seth.

"how old are you?" asked Briana.

Lyandra was sitting on the floor and pinched Briana's leg.

"ow, Lyandra that hurt." said Briana.

"oops, sorry my hand slipped." said Lyandra.

"liar." whispered Briana.

Seth laughed.

"to answer your question I'm 14 years old. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm only 9." said Briana.

"that's cool." said Seth.

"really?" said Briana.

"yeah." said Seth.

"thanks." said Briana.

"so, how old is your cousin?" asked Seth.

"you mean Lyandra." she said.

"yeah." said Seth.

"she's your age." said Briana.

"does she have a boyfriend?" asked Seth.

"no, and she doesn't want one." said Briana.

"oh, ok." said Seth. He dropped the subject and watched as the others played rock band.

"we won again." said Leah.

"damn." said Embry.

Everyone laughed and had stopped playing and put the game away.

"so, what do you want to do now?" asked Briana.

"you and Lyandra are going to bed, you had a long flight and it's time for you to go rest plus it's getting very late." said Edward.

Lyandra got up and said goodnight to everyone and was dragging Briana away.

"goodnight everyone!" shouted Briana.

"come on." said Lyandra as they went upstairs and into Lyandra's room.

"aw, they seem like great kids." said Emily.

"yeah, they are." said Edward.

"I saw Briana talking to Seth." said Kim.

"and she was blushing, too." said Claire.

"Seth I think Briana has a crush on you." said Leah as she teased her brother.

"so, it's ok she's only nine." said Seth.

"yeah, I think it's cute." said Bella.

All the girls agreed.

"so, what do we do now?" asked Kim.

Bella went over to the window and looked outside, it was dark and pouring rain.

"well, I guess everyone's sleeping over. It's raining and everyone can't drive home in this bad weather." said Bella.

"cool sleepover, sweet." said Embry.

Everyone agreed, so they all went into the living room and made beds on the floor for everyone to sleep.

Everyone was laying on the floor while telling scary stories when the lightning struck and everyone jumped.

"whoa, that was scary." said Embry.

"it's just lightning, it's not like the powers gonna go out." said Jared.

Everyone nodded.

Meanwhile, Lyandra and Briana were in Lyandra's room watching a Spanish novela.

Lyandra was staring at the screen because her favorite actor William Levy was on the TV and she had a huge crush on him.

(AN: haha yeah it's true she loves William Levy)

"he's so hot." said Lyandra.

Briana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"ugh, I know. You always say that every time you watch him on TV." said Briana.

"well can you blame me he's gorgeous." said Lyandra.

Briana got off the bed and blocked the TV.

"move Briana,"

"why?"

"because your blocking him and he's going to take off his shirt." said Lyandra.

Briana huffed in annoyance and moved.

"thank you." said Lyandra.

"your not welcome." said Briana.

"ay, ¡cállate y déjame en paz." said Lyandra in her Spanish accent.

"can we watch something else?" asked Briana.

"no." said Lyandra.

"why not?" asked Briana.

"because a new episode is coming on after this one." said Lyandra.

"fine watch your stupid show I'm going downstairs to get some ice cream." said Briana as she opened the door and closed it. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and got the rocky road ice cream out of the freezer; she got a bowl and the ice cream scooper and started scooping ice cream into her bowl. Briana put the ice cream away and got a spoon out and dipped it in the ice cream and ate her rocky road.

As Briana finished her ice cream and put the dishes in the sink, she heard the lightning outside and jumped. She looked out the kitchen window and saw the rain pouring hard. As she was about to leave the kitchen and head to Lyandra's room the power went out. Briana giggled as she heard a girl say "thanks for the jinx, Jared."

Edward lit up a match and placed it in the fireplace and watched as it lit up the room a little. Briana went to the living room where everyone was at and stood there with a serious face and waited until someone noticed her standing there.

Embry and Jared were talking amongst themselves when they felt a pear of eyes watching them. They looked at everyone else and noticed that they weren't looking at them. They shook it off and started talking again.. Jared sighed.

"ok, seriously you guys I feel like I'm being watched." said Embry.

"yeah, me to." said Jared.

They looked around and saw nothing. Briana thought it was time to show herself.

"hi, guys." said Briana.

'oh shit! It's the Grudge!" yelled Embry.

Everyone started laughing hard.

"it's just Briana." said Seth as he controlled his laughter.

"sorry, I just thought she looked like the grudge." said Embry.

"you watch to many scary movies." said Briana.

"Briana, where did you come from?" asked Edward.

"well, Edward, when a mom and dad love each other very much they-" she got cut off by Edward.

"no no, I meant how did you end up down here?" he asked.

"oh, well, Lyandra was watching tv and she wouldn't let me watch anything because of her stupid show so I came down here to get some ice cream and then the power went out and I ended up here and Embry hot scared, so, yeah that's about it." said Briana., "well, I'm going to sleep, night." she said and went upstairs to Lyandra's room and went to sleep.

"this is a weird night." said Embry.

"yup, but I can't believe you got scared like a little girl." said Kim.

"shut up, Kimberly." said Embry.

Everyone smiled and went to sleep as they all dreamed a good dream and slept peacefully without any worries.

A/N: ok, I'm done with this chapter and yes I brought back Lyandra and Briana, my cousins, so no hating or mean comments about them. A/N

Peace, Love, Laugh

Danielle

Translation

Lyandra: Be quiet and leave me alone


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey, peoples I'm back. I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading. Its cause I've been really busy with college and homework so…yeah. Anyways, here's chapter 33 where it's Edward and Bella's wedding and some other characters appear in this chapter: A/N

Chapter 33

One year later.

Today is Bella's 19th birthday, which is also the day of her and Edward's wedding day. The whole Cullen and Swan families were all there. Alice, Rosalie, Emily, Kim, Claire, Lyandra, and Leah were Bella's bridesmaids and Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Jacob were Edward's groomsmen. The bridesmaids wore blue long strapless dresses and held little bouquets of red roses. Bella had on a beautiful white wedding ball gown dress with white arm length gloves and she held a bouquet of crimson red roses. Edward was waiting at the alter with the priest. He wore a black tuxedo with a black tie. The groomsmen all wore black ties and tuxedos, too. It was time for the wedding march. Lyandra and Seth went first, then Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Claire and Quil, Alice and Jasper, Leah and Jacob, and Rosalie and Emmett. Briana was the flower girl; she threw flowers on the ground. Then last but not least it was Bella walking with Charlie. She made it to the alter where Edward was at and took his hand in hers and smiled at him. The priest began to talk.

"Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who thinks these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." He said. No one spoke so he continued.

"now, Edward do you take Isabella to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shell live." Said the priest.

"I do." Said Edward as he smiled his crooked smile.

"Isabella, do you take Edward as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live." He said.

"I do." Said Bella.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Carlisle and Charlie handed the priest the rings and went back to sit down beside their wife's.

"Edward take this ring and repeat after me. I Edward take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, to love and to hold forever." Said the priest. Edward nodded and repeated those exact words.

"I Edward take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, to love and to hold forever. Ti amo amore mio." He said softly as he placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"Now, Isabella take this ring and repeat after me. I Isabella take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband, to cherish you and take care of you as long as I live." Said the priest.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"I Isabella take you Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband, to cherish you and take care of you as long as I live." She said as she slipped the ring on his left ring finger as well.

"By the power vested in me and in our lord Jesus Christ, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." He said to Edward.

Edward smiled happily and kissed his bride passionately on the lips. They broke the kiss softly and turned to look at everyone.

The priest spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." He said and everyone clapped and cheered as the new couple walked down the aisle followed by the flower girl and the bridesmaids and groomsmen and the rest of the people. They all left the church and went to the Cullen's house to celebrate with a reception. Bella and Edward walked around together talking to all the people who hugged them and congratulated them on their wedding. Bella smiled when she saw a familiar face. She took her husband's hand and they walked together to the young girl and her date.

"Bree? Bree Tanner?" asked Bella. Bree smiled and nodded.

Bella smiled and hugged her young friend. Bree hugged back. "How are you? The last time I saw you was when you were 8 years old and you were always in the hospital. What happened to your dad?" she asked. Bree stiffened a little then relaxed at her date's soothing gesture.

"He's in jail for drugs, alcohol, and abuse." Said Bree.

"That's good and I'm glad you got away from him. But, how did you get away?" asked Bella. By this time all the groomsmen and bridesmaids gathered around.

Bree didn't want to be discussing this at a wedding reception.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Bree as she held her date's hand.

"Yeah, sure, but who's your date?" asked Bella as she looked at the guy standing next to Bree.

Bree smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"This is Riley Biers; he's my best friend and my boyfriend." Said Bree.

Bella, Edward, and everyone else looked shocked.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Bella.

Bree nodded and walked away with Riley hand in hand.

"I think they're going have a talk to me about having a boyfriend that's older than me." Said Bree.

"It's ok, babe I still love you." Said Riley as he kissed her quickly on the lips. Bree smiled and they walked towards a girl with blonde hair and her date. Riley and Bree were friends with them for a long time.

"Hey, Jane hi, Felix." Said Bree.

"Hi, Bree hi, Riley." Said Jane as she hugged them both. Bree and Jane had a band called 'Bree Tanner & the Bloodsuckers.' They were a new band that just started out playing at bars, clubs, weddings, ect.

Their dream was to make it big in California and live in Los Angeles.

"So, are we going to do this?" asked Jane.

"Heck yeah!" said Bree as she got her guitar from Riley and took it out of the guitar case. They both got on the stage and set up their microphones. Jane's twin brother, Alec, was on bass guitar, Felix was on drums, Jane was on key board, Riley was on lead guitar, and Bree was lead singer and also playing guitar. Everything was set up and Bree spoke in the microphone.

"What's up everyone? We are here to celebrate Edward and Bella's wedding so I just wanted to say congratulations to the happy couple. We are Bree Tanner & the Bloodsuckers!" said Bree as she looked back at Felix to count off the start.

"1 2 3 4!" shouted Bree as they all started to play.

(Bree)

Can't stay at home, can't stay in school

Old folks say you poor little fool.

Down the street I'm the girl next door,

I'm the fox! You've been waiting for!

Hello daddy, hello mom

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

Hello world I'm your wiled girl!

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

Stone age love and strings out to,

Come on baby let me get into you.

Bad nights causing teenage blues.

Get down ladies you got nothing to lose!

Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your,

Ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

Hello world I'm your wild girl!

I'm your ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

Bree did a little guitar solo and swung the microphone cord around her leg, and then she swung it back, threw it up in the air and caught it in her hand and continued to sing again.

"Hey, street boy you want some style,

Your dead end dream's gonna make you smile.

I'll give you something to live for,

Have you! Grab you! Till your sore!

Hello daddy, hello mom I'm your,

Ch ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!

Hello world I'm your wild girl!

I'm your, ch ch ch ch ch ch

Cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

Cherry bomb!

The band finished the song and got a lot of loud applause and cheers from the audience.

"Whoo!" yelled Bella.

"That was awesome." Said Emily.

Bree, Jane, Riley, Felix, and Alec got off the stage and sat down at their own table to talk and cool off.

"I think we did a great job." Said Jane.

"Yeah, it was incredible." Said Bree.

"I think we'll make it big time." Said Alec.

"agreed." Said Riley.

They continued to talk when three girls with blonde hair came and interrupted them.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." Said the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"I'm her sister Irina." Said the blonde.

"Hello, my name is Kate." Said the dirty blonde.

"My sisters and I just wanted to say how amazing you all were on stage." Said Kate, with a polite tone.

Tanya and Irina flirted shamelessly with the guys, but they ignored them. When Tanya and Irina were rejected and ignored they huffed in annoyance and walked away. Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry for my sisters' rude behavior towards you." Said Kate as she smiled and blushed. She looked at Alec through her eyelashes.

"I gotta go." She said as she looked back and said, "My sisters are sluts." She smiled and walked away.

Bree covered her mouth to keep from laughing and spitting out her drink.

"Huh, that's exactly what I was thinking." Said Jane.

Riley, Alec, and Felix started laughing.

Hours later the party celebration finished and everyone had gone home except Edward and Bella's families and friends.

They had already gone home somewhat during the reception to go change into regular clothes. Right now they were helping with the cleaning. When they were finished Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Renee had gone off to bed; leaving Bella, Edward, and their friends alone in the soundproof guest house.

Bree and Riley had arrived a couple of minutes early and had brought Felix and Jane along, too. Alec didn't come because he was tired and had gone to bed when he got home.

Edward, Bella, Emily, Sam, Claire, Quil, Kim, Jared, Leah, Jacob, Bree, Riley, Felix, and Jane all sat on the ground talking about how everyone met, how they Knew each other, and random stuff.

"So, Bree how did you get away from your dad?" Bella asked.

Bree started to tell her story as everyone listened.

"Well, I was in the hospital because my dad had beaten me up so bad. I was in my hospital room in a gown lying on the bed when Riley came in," said Bree as she looked at Riley.

"He was my new doctor and he was really sweet and caring towards me. Riley, cleaned up my wounds and gave me prescription pills for the pain. He was the one that found out about my dad abusing me." Said Bree as she looked at the ground.

Riley continued for her.

"After I let her go home the next day I got a call from the operator late at night saying that there was a young girl who wanted to talk to me. I answered the call and recognized the voice, Bree called saying that her dad was drunk and that she wanted me to pick her up." Said Riley as he stayed quiet and let Bree continue.

"I locked my bedroom door and waited by the open window until Riley came. I jumped out of the window and he caught me easily, then we got into his car and drove to the other side of town to his house and we've I've lived with him ever since." Finished Bree as she looked at everyone to see their reactions. Most of them looked shocked and the others looked at her with sympathy.

"Bree, how old are you?" asked Edward.

"I'm 16." She said.

"And how old are you Riley?" he asked.

"I'm 21." Said Riley.

"and you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Edward.

"I told you guys earlier that he's my boyfriend." Said Bree.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, she's too young to be with a 21 year old." Said Sam.

Bree sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jane is the same age as me and she's dating Felix who is also 21." Said Bree.

They all looked at Jane for an answer.

"Yup, it's true." Said Jane.

Bella shook her head.

"Are you both crazy? You're too young to be dating 21 year olds." She said.

Bree and Jane looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We love them." Said Jane.

"What do you know about love?" said Bella.

Bree was getting annoyed now.

"Seriously, Bella stop this is none of your business." Said Bree.

"Yeah, so butt out." Agreed Jane. Riley and Felix sat there quietly, but they were both angry inside they just didn't show it. They hated it when people judged them too quickly.

"It is my business." Argued Bella.

"You haven't seen me for fifteen years, I show up at your wedding and now you, your husband, and your friends are against me, Jane, and our boyfriends. Just because of a stupid age difference." Said Bree.

Bella's face was turning red.

"Both of you are 16 and they're 21! It's illegal and wrong don't you understand that?" asked Bella as she calmed down some.

"Don't you understand that I'm finally happy? I have someone who loves me and will never do anything to hurt me, I love him and he loves me, too isn't that what matters? Our happiness?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, that does matter but Bree you're too young to be in love." Said Bella.

"All this that you're talking about is a load of crap." Said Jane as she looked at Bella.

"We've heard it before and to be completely honest with all of you, we don't give a shit about what people say to us about our relationships and we're sick and tired of hearing the same shit over and over again. People just don't get that we're in love and we don't see an age difference at all." Said Jane.

Bree nodded her head in agreement.

"Nothing you do or say will ever change our minds." Said Bree.

"Bree you can't be with Riley and that's final! I'll call my dad and have Riley put in jail!" yelled Bella. Edward placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

Bree stood up and snapped at Bella.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what I can and cannot do. You're not my mom, Bella and you never will be so stop acting like it." Said Bree as she glared at Bella.

Jane looked at Bree.

"I thought you said she was nice." Said Jane.

"she was when I was a kid, but now that she's married and rich she thinks she's the shit." Said Bree as she and Jane stood up. Riley and Felix headed for the door; Bree and Jane stayed back.

"That's not true." Said Bella.

"I guess it is true about what they say about rich people being snobby and bitchy." Said Jane.

"Yeah, it is." Said Bree as both girls walked out of the guest house holding hands with their boyfriends.

Bella sighed and looked at everyone.

"Sorry, everyone." She said softly.

"Wow that was some drama, huh." Said Embry, who got a slap on the back of the head from each girl, except Bella.

Everyone was quiet for some time, and then Edward broke the silence.

"We should all head to bed. Everyone has had a long day today." Said Edward.

All the couples laid together on the floor and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Riley and Bree's house, Jane and Bree were talking in the kitchen eating moca coffee ice cream. They were both seated across the counter from each other as they sat on the stools.

"I can't believe her, she's such an annoying bitch." Said Jane.

Bree sighed and nodded.

"It's a good thing you didn't mention about your pregnancy, which would have been really crazy." Said Jane as she ate another spoon full of ice cream.

"I know." Said Bree.

"How many pregnancy tests did you take?" asked Jane.

"4." Said Bree.

Jane almost choked on her ice cream.

"And they all came back positive?" asked Jane.

"yes." She said simply.

"Does Riley know?" asked Jane.

"Of course he does, he's the father. I swear your suck a 'blonde' sometimes." Said Bree.

"yeah." Agreed Jane.

"I can't wait until you start showing. Aw, you're gonna look so cute with your baby bump." Said Jane as she finished her ice cream.

"I know. I'm excited and Riley is, too." Said Bree. She got the bowls and spoons and put them in the sink and started to wash them. Jane put the ice cream back in the freezer. Bree dried her hands and waked Jane to the front door.

"So, band practice tomorrow?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, same time as always." Said Bree as she gave Jane a hug and let her leave to her and Felix's house across the street.

Bree closed and locked the door. She turned off the kitchen light and headed upstairs into her and Riley's bedroom. They had a king size bed and a connected bathroom with a shower and a bathtub. Bree went into the bathroom and changed into her pj's and brushed her teeth.

She turned off the bathroom light and got under the blankets with Riley and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" asked Riley as he gently rubbed her back.

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Are you still sad about what went on tonight?" he asked.

"No. I'm happy now because I'm thinking about the baby." She said and smiled.

Riley kissed her head and sighed.

"Me to, babe." He said.

"Good, I'm glad." She said as her eyes started getting droopy.

Riley chuckled lightly.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." He said softly as he softly stroked her hair.

That small little gesture made her fall asleep. Riley switched off the lap and placed the covers on top of him and Bree and fell asleep.

A/N: please read and review. Please let me know what you want to see in the next chapter: A/N

Danielle


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading chapters I've been really busy with college and getting ready for my finals. So, here's Chapter 34: A/N**

9 months later.

Sam and Emily were hanging out with their friends. They were at the park having a picnic on the grass as the bright sun warmed their skin. There was lots of food for everyone to eat. They laughed and joked about lots of things.

"So, have you heard anything about Bree and Riley?" asked Emily as she sat next to Sam.

Bella frowned feeling guilty. "No. I haven't seen or talked to any of them." She said softly.

"Well where do they live? Maybe we can go and visit them." Said Paul.

"Bree and Riley live in Seattle and so do Jane and Felix." Said Bella.

"Well, let's pack everything and go visit them." Said Embry.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to apologize to them anyway." Said Bella.

Everyone nodded and helped with putting everything away in the big picnic basket and folding all the blankets. The guys put the supplies inside the limo's trunk and got into the limo with the girls and had Laurent drive them to Seattle to visit Riley, Bree, Jane, and Felix.

The limo came to a stop in front of a white three story house. Everyone got out of the limo and walked towards the front door and knocked. The door opened and the butler let them inside the house. "Mr. Biers and Ms. Tanner are in the recording studio. I'll take you there." Said the butler as he led them down a hall. They came to a stop at a black door that read 'Recording Studio' in red letters. The butler knocked on the door. "Come in." said Riley. The butler opened the door and entered.

"Excuse me, sir but there are some people here saying that they wanted to see you." He said.

"We're in the middle of practice, but let them in." said Riley.

"Yes, sir." Said the butler as he let everyone in and closed the door behind him and left.

Riley was sitting in a chair outside of the booth. He was controlling the tracks, vocal ranges, volume, and the sound. Bree and Jane were inside the booth with a stand in front of them that was holding the sheet music and the microphone was in front of them, too. They both wore headphone so they could listen to the background music on the track that was previously recorded with the instruments the day before yesterday. Riley, Felix, and Alec recorded their vocals yesterday and today it was Bree and Jane's turn to record their vocals.

The booth was big. The drum set was black with red letters that read 'Bree Tanner & The Bloodsuckers' in the front.

Riley pushed a button and talked into a microphone so Bree and Jane could hear him, since the booth and the studio were silent proof. "Ok, Bree sing the last verse into the mic without the music." Said Riley. "Got it." Said Bree.

"_Hey, street boy what's your style, _

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give you something to live for, have_

_You grab you till your sore!_"

Sang Bree. "And stop. That was great Bree, both of you are doing amazing." Said Riley. Bree and Jane smiled.

"Ok, girls let's try it with the track with no stopping." Said Riley as he pressed play on the track recorder. There were two big amps inside the booth and two big amps outside of the booth so Riley could hear what the sound sounded like.

Bree and Jane started singing 'Cherry Bomb' without stopping.

"_Cherry Bomb!_" screamed Bree and Jane together. The song ended. "Alright that's a wrap on the first song. Great job it sounds amazing." Said Riley. "Let's take a break." He said as he shut off the microphones and the track recorder and took off his headphones and placed them on the dashboard.

Bree and Jane hung the headphones on the microphone's pole and put their music sheets inside of their own music binders and placed them on the shelf with the rest of the music that they wrote. They walked out of the booth and stood face to face with Bella, Edward, Emily, Sam, Jacob, Leah, Paul, Kim, Jared, Embry, Quil, Claire, and Seth.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Bree.

"I came to apologize to you guys." Said Bella.

"Hmp, apology _not_ excepted." Said Jane as she went and sat on a beanbag chair. "Bree, we need to practice. We have to have all the songs recorded on our demo." Said Jane as she glared at Bella.

Bella sighed. "It's ok if you don't accept my apology…just hear me out, ok." Said Bella.

Jane sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's hear it." Said Jane.

Bella nodded. "Look, I'm sorry for judging you guys. It was completely wrong of me and I'm really sorry. I feel really bad and it shouldn't matter about age difference, who you love is who you love." Said Bella.

"Well, no shit." Said Jane as she got up from the beanbag chair to stand next to Bree.

Bella smiled sadly at Jane. "I'm sorry Jane." She said.

Jane smiled. "Ah, forget about it, it's in the past. We forgive you." Said Jane.

Bella hugged Jane and then Bree. Everyone was relieved and happy. "So, what are you guys working on?" asked Jacob.

"We're recording our demo for tomorrow." Said Jane.

"That's cool." Said Embry.

"What songs are you doing for your demo?" asked Edward.

"Cherry Bomb, Dead End Justice, Bad Reputation, I Love Rock n Roll, Rock And Roll, Queens Of Noise, California Paradise, So What, Bad Romance, Teeth, Poker Face, and Dirty Deeds." Said Bree.

"Wow, those songs sound really cool." Said Leah.

"That will be our first single album if we get signed with Hollywood Records." Said Jane. "It's gonna be bitchin." She said.

Bree smiled and agreed. She took off her jacket showing her big belly. Everyone looked at her bewailed. "Bree, look." Said Jane as she motioned towards Bella, Edward, and their friends. Bree looked down towards her big belly and smiled.

"well, you guys were going to find out eventually, so now it's the best time to tell you guys that I'm pregnant." Said Bree.

"How many months are you?" asked Bella.

"9 months." Said Bree.

"Wow, you're big." Said Leah.

Bree smiled and placed her hands on her belly.

"Thanks.' She said.

"So, did you guys find out the sex of the baby?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, we went to Dr. Cullen yesterday and he said that we're having a girl." Said Bree.

"Aw, she's gonna be a cute little girl." Said Claire.

"Have you guys picked any names for her?" asked Sam.

Riley stood up and sat next to Bree and placed his arm around her.

"We picked a couple of names." Said Riley.

"I like Alyssa, Sharon, Amy, Juliet, and Tara." Said Bree.

"And I like Katherine, Lucy, Elizabeth, and Jade." Said Riley.

"Those are really cool names." Said Bella.

"thanks." Said Riley and Bree.

"We still need to decide." Said Bree as she sat down on a sofa.

They all talked for a while until it was time for everyone to go home. "Hey, do you guys have any other gigs?" asked Bella.

"Not at the moment." Said Riley.

"Why?" asked Jane.

"well, we're having a Christmas party at our house on the 25th and we need to book a band, so we were wondering if you'd guys be interested in performing Christmas songs and any other songs that you want." Said Edward.

"Yeah, we'd love to." Said Bree.

"Great! So we'll see you on the 25th." Said Edward.

"Alice is gonna make invitations." Said Bella.

Edward laughed. "You know she did." he said.

Everyone laughed. "Well, we gotta go." Said Bella.

"We gotta get back to our demo." Said Bree.

"We'll see ourselves out." Said Edward.

"Bye." Said Bree, Riley, and Jane.

Bella, Edward, and everyone else left Riley and Bree's house. They took off in the limo and drove off to drop off their friends at their homes. After they did that Edward and Bella returned back to their house to help Alice plan the Christmas party.

Meanwhile, Riley, Jane, and Bree called Alec and Felix so they could finish the demo recordings and send it off to LA. They finished all 12 songs at 3 in the morning. Riley put the demo cd into a case and got a black sharpie marker and wrote 'Bree Tanner and The Bloodsuckers' on the cover. Then he put the demo inside an envelope and licked it closed. He then gave it to Alec, who put it in the mail.

"I hope we get signed." Sad Bree.

"Dude that would be so bitchin!" said Jane.

"Hell yeah!" said Alec.

"Guys, I'm so tired." Said Bree as she stifled a yawn.

"It's really late; we should all go to sleep." Said Riley.

Everyone agreed. They were all tired.

Jane and Felix went to their house across the street and Alec went to his house next door. Bree and Riley cleaned up the studio and locked it. Then they went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. "I really hope we get signed. It would be a great opportunity." Said Bree.

"I know, sweetheart." He said as he kissed her head.

She sighed and laid her head on the soft pillow and drifted off to sleep. Riley smiled and placed his hand on her swollen belly and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: alright guys so I'm done with this chapter. Let me know in a review if you liked it or not. : A/N**

***Danielle aka daniellesantos711***


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hello, darlings. Thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry I haven't been uploading for this story. I've been really busy with my other stories and I've been having a family crises. So now here's Chapter 35. P.S. people need to stop bitching at me for the characters ooc and how long the chapters are. It's really annoying. This is **_**my **_**story and I can do whatever the hell I want. Ok, on with the story. : A/N**

**Somebody Save Me **

Chapter 35

Weeks passed by until the 25th came on a Sunday. Alice was running around getting everything ready for the Christmas party. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were moving things around because Alice was being her bossy self. Rosalie was getting ready for the party. Bella was in the living room decorating the tree. Esme was hanging all the stockings above the fireplace. Renee was wrapping presents. Charlie and Carlisle were working, but would be out when the party started.

Sam and Emily were getting ready for the party, as well as Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Seth. Lyandra and Briana left to California to celebrate Christmas with their family.

Edward sent the limo to Sam and Emily's house, Jared and Kim's house, Quil and Claire's house, Paul's house, Embry's house, Jacob's house, and Leah and Seth's house to pick them up and bring them to his and Bella's house to celebrate Christmas with their family and friends.

Laurent picked everyone up and brought them to Edward and Bella's house. They all got out of the limo and were immediately ushered inside the house by Alice.

"Welcome, everyone to our Christmas party." Said Alice in a happy tone.

The house was decorated for the holiday. It had tinsel hanging around the banister, there were two or more mistletoe hanging about the house, there was the tree all decorated, stockings, lots of gifts under the tree, and a statue of Joseph, Mary, and baby Jesus.

Everyone brought gifts and placed them under the Christmas tree.

"Wow, everything looks great." Said Emily.

"Thanks." Said Alice.

"So, what's gonna happen now?" asked Embry.

"Riley and Bree's band is setting up. When they're done we're gonna here them play." Said Edward.

"Sounds cool." Said Jared.

Everyone sat down on the sofas as they waited to hear some Christmas music from the band. Meanwhile, Riley, Bree, Jane, Felix, and Alec were getting everything ready for their first Christmas gig. The drum set was all set up, all three guitars and the bass guitar were set up on the stage as well, and all the microphone stands were ready to go, and the speakers were on and ready to go, too. All they needed to do now was a sound check.

"One two check. Testing one two three." Riley said into the microphone. Bree, Jane, Felix, and Alec did the same thing. Everything was working and ready to go and so were they.

Bree and Jane were wearing cute girl Santa costumes that came with Santa hats and a cute dress. There leggings were white and they wore black boots. Riley, Felix, and Alec were wearing the same thing, except they had the coat, pants, boots, and the hat.

Bree's dress was stretchable and you could see her big belly.

The entire party guest gathered around and sat down facing the stage. Bree gave Felix a sign to start the count. He banged his drum sticks together to count the beginning beats for the song.

Bree and Jane started to sing.

(**Bree**)

Dashing through the snow,

In a one horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go,

Laughing all the way

(**Jane**)

Bells on bob-tail ring,

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to ride

And sing a sleighing song

Tonight

(**Bree, Jane, & the boys**)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

(**Bree**)

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side

(**Jane**)

The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot

(**Riley, Felix, & Alec**)

He got into a drifted bank and we got upsot

(**Bree, Jane, & the boys**)

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!

(**Bree**)

Yeah!

The song finished and everyone started clapping and cheering.

Since the crowed was fired up they decided to play a couple more songs. They began to play 'Let it snow.'

(**Bree & Jane**)

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've brought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we've finally kissed goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm,

But if you really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm,

The fire is slowly dying,

And my dear we're still goodbyeing

But as long as you love me so,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

The second song was finished and the crowd cheered again. So, they started the third song, which was slower and softer.

Riley and Bree were going to sing it together. They both put their guitars down and stood together with two wireless microphones in each of their hands. They started to sing.

(**Riley & Bree**)

Silent night, holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night

Shepherds quack at the sight,

Glory stream from heaven afar

Heavenly host sing hallelujah,

Christ the savior is born, Christ the savior is born

Silent night, silent night

This song was so beautiful because of how Riley and Bree's voices blended so well and there soft harmonies.

The band decided to take a break. So, they all went inside the house to sit by the fire and warm themselves up.

Alice decided that it was time to open gifts since Carlisle and Charlie were home. Everyone agreed.

Riley got Bree a heart shaped locket, Bree got Riley a high dept. digital camera, Felix got Jane some perfume, Jane got Felix a football jersey, Jane and Felix got Alec a medallion, Edward got Bella a dimand necklace, Bella got Edward a golden watch, Jasper got Alice a designer kit, Alice got Jasper a black horse for him to ride at the stable, Emmett got Rosalie a makeup kit, Rosalie got Emmett a lot of exercising machines for his gym room, and Carlisle got Esme a brand new gold Mercedes and Esme got Carlisle a couple of journals and pens. Sam made Emily a bracelet with a carved shaped wolf on it.

A couple of minutes later everyone was done opening up presents. Everyone sat by the fire and talked about random stuff.

Riley looked at Bree and smiled at her. Bree looked at him. "What?" she asked as she smiled back.

"Nothing. I have to tell you something, can we stand up?" he asked as he took her hand in his and helped her up off the sofa. They stood face to face. Then Riley got down on one knee as he looked into Bree's eyes.

"Brianna Tanner, I've loved you since the first time I met you. I stood by you through your pain and sorrows. I stayed by your side and kept you safe from anything and anyone that tried to hurt you. Now, I promise you to love you every day for the rest of our lives," he said as he took out a small velvet black box and opened it to reveal a ring with a crimson stone in the middle. "Will you do me the honor in marrying me and becoming my wife?" he asked.

All the girls 'awed' while the boys had smiles on their faces. Bree had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Riley I'll marry you." She said.

Riley stood up and placed the ring on her ring finger, on the left hand and kissed her softly.

They broke the kiss and sat back down on the sofa. Everyone congratulated the happy engaged couple.

They stared talking again when Sam stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"I have an announcement to make." He said and looked at Emily. "Emily, we've known each other since we were five years old and I've loved you for a long time. I was heartbroken when I found out that I had to move away from you; but now that I'm back for good there is something that I wanted to ask you," he said as he got down on one knee and took out a ring and held it out to her. "Emily Young will you marry me?" he asked. Emily started crying. "Yes, Sam I will marry you." She said hugged him. They broke the hug and Sam placed the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around. He set her back down and kissed her lips softly, and then they sat back down on the sofa earning a congratulation from everyone.

"Wow two engagements in one day." Said Bella.

"I know this is so exciting." Said Alice. "You guys have to let me plan both of your weddings." She said.

Everyone waited for the couples answers. Riley looked at Bree as Sam looked at Emily.

"Go for it." All four of them said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" screamed Alice as she did a little happy dance.

"Ok, let's see, I need your measurements for your wedding dresses. Tux sizes for the guys. Flowers, veils, invitations, food, music, and oh we need to book the church and the reception hall and—"

"Alice, chill out. They barely got engaged and plus you're going to give them a heart attack or in Bree's case make her baby come early." Chuckled Emmett.

"Oops sorry." Said Alice.

But Bree wasn't paying attention. No one noticed her looking down at a wet spot on the carpet.

"I think it's too late for that." Said Bree.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett.

"My water just broke." Said Bree.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Bree let out a little scream as she bent down and clutched her belly.

"I need to get to the hospital…NOW!" she yelled.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Esme. Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Riley picked up Bree in his arms and carried her outside and into his car and buckled her up. Everyone else went in separate cars and drove off to the hospital.

They finally made it to the hospital and stepped out of their cars. Riley quickly got Bree out of the car and carried her inside the hospital. Carlisle told a nurse to get a gurney. She came with a gurney and helped place Bree on it and wheeled her away.

"Wait! Riley." Said Bree. Riley was instantly beside her as they wheeled her away again towards the delivery room.

"Just wait out here. I'll let you know how it goes." Said Carlisle as he walked into the delivery room, where Bree was. They all waited in the waiting room; then after a couple of minutes some went to get cups of coffee or some food.

They felt like it was taking forever.

Meanwhile in the delivery room, Bree was in a hospital gown lying on a hospital bed with her legs apart and a blanket covering her private area. Riley stood beside her holding her hand.

Carlisle looked at Bree who was nervous and scared.

"Ok, Bree when I count to three you start pushing." Said Carlisle.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3 push."

Bree took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might.

"Good girl." Said Carlisle. "Ok, again. 1, 2, 3 push."

Bree pushed harder as Riley held her hand and a nurse dabbed her sweaty face with a sponge.

"Ok, stop. Take a breath. Good." Said Carlisle. "Alright, this is the last one. You need to push really hard on the last push, ok." He said.

Bree nodded tiredly.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3 push." He commanded.

Bree squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her face in pain.

"You're doing well. I can see the head." Said Carlisle.

Bree pushed harder. Her face was red and full of sweat. She gritted her teeth together and then let out a painful scream.

Carlisle took the baby in his hands as it cried.

"It's a girl." Said Carlisle.

Riley cut the umbilical cord. Carlisle handed the baby to one of the nurses so the baby could be cleaned up.

Bree was breathing heavily as her hand rested on the soft pillow. Riley caressed her head and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Bree." He said.

"I love you, too." She said softly.

The nurse came back with their baby all bundled up in a pink blanket. She handed her to Bree.

The other nurse brought the baby's birth certificate. "What's her name going to be?" she asked.

Bree looked up at Riley who smiled and nodded. "Amy. Amy Biers." Said Bree.

The nurse wrote the name into the birth certificate and printed it out and handed it to Riley.

Carlisle and the nurses left leaving Riley, Bree, and Amy alone in the room.

"She's so beautiful." Said Bree.

"Just like her mother." Riley smiled and kissed the little baby's head.

Amy had pale soft skin, small lips, a small nose, and a little bit of dark brown hair.

Riley sat down on the hospital bed next to Bree as she held Amy in her arms.

Meanwhile, everyone else still sat in the waiting room waiting anxiously for any news.

Carlisle stepped out of the ER double doors and that made everyone stand up.

Carlisle smiled and everyone sighed in relief. Jane was the first to speak. "how is she?"

"Bree and her daughter are just fine." He said simply.

Jane gasped. "she had a girl?"

Carlisle nodded.

"aw, how cute!" Jane was beyond happy for Riley and Bree.

"so, what did they name her?" asked Alec.

"her birth certificate says Amy Biers." Said Carlisle.

Jane's smile got even wider. "can we see her?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "two or three at a time." He said and walked away.

Jane had decided that she, Felix, and Alec would go first. Then Edward and Bella, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Jasper and Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, Jacob, Leah, and Seth and Embry and Paul.

Once everyone had their chance to see Bree's baby; they congratulated them on their bundle of joy and told them that they would see them the next day because it was really late and visiting hours were over and that meant that Riley had to go, too. It was hard for him to leave his 16 year old fiancée and his baby alone for one night. He said 'bye' to them and kissed both of their heads; promising to return first thing in the morning. Then he was gone, driving home.

Everyone one had gone home to their own homes, except Sam and Emily. They drove to the beach and sat in the car because it was really cold outside. Sam took her hand in his and kissed the back of it and smiled at her.

Emily gave him a similar smile and leaned her head back on the head rest. "I can't believe that we're getting married." She said as she giggled.

"neither can I." he said as he looked at her beautiful face. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Emily Uley." She said simply.

"it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"yeah, it does." She said simply.

They stayed in the car and turned on the heater.

"this has been a really great Christmas." She said honestly. Emily looked down and frowned in sadness. "I just wish my mom was still alive so she could celebrate with us and our engagement." She said sadly.

Sam squeezed her hand and then let go of it so he could bring her closer to him. He kissed her head and sighed.

"I know, sweetie. But, she's always with you looking down on you from heaven with a big smile on her face. I also know that she'll definitely be looking down on you on our wedding day."

Emily sighed. "yeah, your right. She's my guardian angel."

"exactly, sweetie."

Sam and Emily stayed like that, just him holding her to him and talking about when they were young and free and all the things they used to do together. But, as much fun as it was going back to memory lane; it was also very tiring for Emily as she was drifting off to sleep in Sam's arms.

Sam noticed and smiled. He made sure that she had her seatbelt on and turned on the engine of the car. He shifted the stick to 'drive' and he drove to his house.

When they reached the house Emily was fast asleep. Sam got out of the car and went to her side of the car and carried her inside the house. Annabelle waited up for them and smiled when she saw Sam enter the house with Emily in his arms.

"goodnight, honey." Said Annabelle as she went upstairs into her room.

Sam carried Emily upstairs and into their room. he placed her on his bed and changed her out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Once she was comfortable, he pulled back the covers and laid her down on the bed and covered her up so she could stay warm.

Sam changed his clothes and got in the other side of the bed. He pulled Emily closer to him; where she laid her head on his bare chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Sam ran his hand through her hair and kissed her lips softly. Then he fell asleep next to his beloved fiancée.

**A/N; yes, finally this chapter is done and again I'm so sorry this took me forever to upload. Well, better late than never, right? Ok, so please read and review. The next chapter is the last and final chapter for this story. I know FINALLY! Lol ok, bye. : A/N**

**-Danielle-**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: alright, so this is the last and final chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. This one is set in Emily's point of view. bear with me; I've never done someone's POV before. But, I'll try my very best so please don't kill me if it's not to your liking. : A/N**

**Somebody Save Me**

Chapter 36

**Epilogue **

**Emily's POV**

_one year later…_

today was the day that my life was going to begin. Today I'm going to be Mrs. Uley. Yes, you all guessed it, it's my wedding day and I couldn't be any happier. Right now I was in my own dressing room getting ready with Annabelle. I don't have any bride's maids or a maid of honor; I didn't want any and neither did Sam.

I was finally ready, a bit nervous but ready. Annabelle looked at me with such happiness. "Your mother would have been so proud of you." She told me. I looked up at the celling and smiled. I knew that she would be looking down at me from heaven; smiling down at me as she watched me marry my childhood sweetheart.

It was time for me to step out. Annabelle fixed my veil real quick and handed me my bouquet of flowers. I watched her as she went to go sit down next to Carlisle and Esme.

Taking a deep breath, the church doors opened and the wedding march started playing. I slowly made my way down the aisle, looking around at all of the guests. I made a mistake at looking at Paul, Embry, and Quil who all gave me a wink and wolf whistled at me. I blushed under my veil and laughed silently as Kim, Claire, and Rachel elbowed them in the ribs.

Rachel was Jacob's other sister. She and Rebecca were twins and Paul had given up his crush on Rebecca and somehow fell in love with Rachel. I was happy for him.

I soon made my way to where Sam and the priest were. Sam flipped my veil and took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. Everyone sat down in their seats as we turned towards the priest.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." I hear him say and then look out at the crowed. "Is there anyone here who objects to these two getting married, speak now or forever hold your peace." He waited for a few minutes; when no one objected he continued on. "Now, Sam do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live." He said.

Sam turned and stared at me with a smile. "I do." He said happily.

The priest turned to me with a soft smile. "And do you Emily; take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live." He said again.

I gave Sam a teary smile and said, "I do."

The priest asked for the rings. He gave us each a ring and blessed them, and then he turned to Sam. "Sam, repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed,' now you." Said the priest.

Sam held the ring and slowly placed it on my left ring finger as he said, "With this ring I thee wed." he gently took my hand and kissed it. It was my turn now. Smiling, I took the ring and placed it on his left ring finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed." I couldn't control myself and a few tears slipped from my eyes. Sam gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

We both turned back to the priest. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Sam, you may kiss your bride." The priest said. My heart was pounding really fast. Sam smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We broke apart when we heard wolf whistles from the guys. Blushing, we turned towards the crowed of guests as the priest said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley." I grinned as everyone stood up and cheered and clapped as we walked back down the aisle together hand in hand.

Soon enough, we were in a car driving back to Billy's house for the reception. Everyone else somehow beat us there. I didn't mind though. Once we got there everyone was clapping and cheering once again as we got out of the car.

We smiled and went around greeting and talking to our friends. Sam was talking to Billy and Charlie as I went to Riley and Bree. I smiled as I saw baby Amy; who was curled up in Bree's arms.

"Hi, Riley, hey, Bree." I said and smiled.

"Hi, Emily. Congratulations!" both of them said at the same time. I smiled warmly at them.

"So, how Amy doing?" I asked them.

Bree answered as she looked down at her baby. "She's doing great. She's a very good baby."

"That's good to hear." I said and smiled when Bree kissed her little baby's head.

Riley placed his arm around Bree's waist. He kissed her head and then bent down to kiss his daughter's little head.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them. They smiled and nodded at me, then I walked away heading towards Paul, Rachel, Quil, Claire, Jacob, Leah, and Seth. "Hey, guys." I said to them. They greeted me with 'hey's, hi's, and congratulations'. I said 'thanks' and asked them where Jared and Kim were at.

"Oh, they went to go make out inside Jacob's room." Seth piped up.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at this statement. "They're making out in my room?" he asked.

"yup." Said Seth.

"Just be happy that they aren't having sex in your room, Jake." Said Leah.

Everyone shuddered including me. No one wanted an image of that in their heads. Sighing, I excused myself and went to look for Sam. I looked around for a bit, finally finding him talking to his mom. Smiling, I walked up to them and hugged him from behind. "hi." I breathed out. He grabbed my hands and turned me around so that I was facing him. He smiled down at me and cupped my face with his strong hands and kissed me softly.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back gently and smiled up at him. "Really? In front of your mom?" he chuckled softly and whispered in my ear, "She left while we were kissing, hon."

"oh." It was kind of embarrassing so, of course I blushed.

Sam kissed both of my blushing cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed, she didn't mind and she was smiling the whole time." Explained Sam.

"Still, it's embarrassing." I told him honestly.

"Look, she's still smiling at us." He said as he turned me around. It was true; Annabelle was looking at us with a huge smile on her face. I smiled at her and gave a little wave. She smiled and waved back. I turned around and placed my head on Sam's chest. His body shook with soft laughter and I felt his hand caressing my back.

"Come on, Mrs. Uley. It's time for our first dance as husband and wife." He said to me as he led me towards the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone had made a big circle around and watched us as the music to 'Every Breathe You Take' by Sting came pouring out of the speakers. As we danced around holding each other; I started remembering about the first time we met. We were five years old and a huge dog was growling at me. Sam came to my rescue and stood in front of me, protecting me from the dog. He took me to my mom, where she was talking to his mom. After that day we became best friends and were inseparable. The best part of that was that our mom's became best friends, too.

Sam brought me out of my daydream when he kissed me in front of our guests. I also noticed that the music had finished and everyone was smiling at us. We smiled and invited them to come join us. The song 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder started playing right after some people entered the dance floor.

Looking around, I noticed lots of couples dancing together; like, Jared and Kim –who had finally stopped making out in Jacob's room—Paul and Rachel, Jacob and Leah, Quil and Claire, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Felix and Jane, and Riley and Bree. Amy was being held by a Latina woman who's name I didn't know. Huh, oh well. Everyone was all smiles and having a great time. I was having a great time, so great that I never wanted this to end. Sam and I stood aside as everyone else danced. I wanted to know who the Latina woman was, so I made my way towards her. When she saw me approach her, she gave me a warm smile. "Um, hi." I said lamely. The woman just smiled at me and then spoke with a Spanish accent, "_Hola_, congratulations." She said in her accent.

"Thank you." I said as a man came up to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. Hmm, I'm assuming that he's her husband or something. The Spanish women introduced herself and her husband to me.

"I'm Carmen and this is my husband Eleazar." Introduced Carmen.

"_hola_." He said also in a Spanish accent.

"Hello. Um, I'm sorry but who are you? I don't think I've seen you two before." I said. I wasn't trying to be rude at all.

Just then Edward and Bella came up and Bella hugged Carmen, while Edward and Eleazar shook hands.

"Eleazar, Carmen it's so great to see you!" Bella said happily.

"It's wonderful to see you two again." Edward said.

"_Gracias_." They both said at the same time.

I smiled politely, not having any idea how Edward and Bella knew them. Edward noticed my confusion and decided to speak my mind. "Emily, this is Eleazar and Carmen Denali. They're practically family. Bella and I used to play with their daughters when we were younger." Edward explained to me.

"_Lo Siento_. Alice sent us an invitation." Said Carmen.

"I'm sure Alice sent a whole bunch of invitations." Said Edward.

I laughed lightly. "It's no problem. Please, I hope you're both having a great time." I told them and smiled.

"Oh, we are. Everything is divine and beautiful." Carmen said and looked around in amazement. "Alice did an amazing job." She commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, she did an amazing job."

We stood there for a couple of more minutes when Bree came up to us. "Hi, thanks for watching Amy for me Mrs. Denali." Bree said politely.

"It was my pleasure. Your baby is _muy Hermosa_." Carmen said sweetly.

Bree smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know any Spanish." She admitted.

Carmen smiled as Eleazar gave a small chuckle. "It means 'very beautiful', your daughter is very beautiful, Bree." Said Carmen.

"Oh, thank you." She said happily.

"You're welcome." Said Carmen.

I excused myself and walked towards Sam; then soon enough Alice came up to us. "It's time to cut the cake!" she said happily.

Alice grabbed both of our hands and led us towards a big five layered cake. I told her to get chocolate because that was my favorite. I grabbed the knife and Sam placed his hand on top of mine and we both gently cut the cake together as Alice took pictures. We cut a slice and put it on a plate. I got a peace and fed it to Sam as he did the same thing to me. We smiled at one another and he pecked my lips quickly.

After everyone had gotten their piece of cake, it was time for me to throw the bouquet and for Sam to take my garter off.

Sam got a chair for me to stand on. All of the girls were standing a few feet behind waiting for me to throw my bouquet of flowers. "Ok, ready? 1…2…3!" I shouted happily and threw the bouquet behind me. I turned around and smiled when Bree caught it in her hand. She gave me a smile and I gave her a wink. Next, it was time for Sam to take off my garter; so I had to sit on the chair as Sam went under my dress and slid off the garter from my leg. As he was doing that I could hear wolf whistles and cat calls from Emmett and Jasper.

Once, he got out from under my dress with the garter in his mouth, he stood up and got on the chair. The guys stood a few feet behind him as he counted to three and threw it over his head. I smiled as Riley caught it. Riley and Bree got to dance together for catching the bouquet and the garter.

After a lot of hours of dancing, eating, and chatting away; the wedding reception was finally over. Even though I didn't want it to be over, but in a way I was happy that it was because I was really tired.

Sam and I ran towards his car as the guests cheered for us. We got into the car and waved at everyone as we drove off into the night.

I was really happy that I got to marry my childhood friend. Not many girls got that opportunity to do so. I was just really lucky.

If I had never had met Sam when we were five years old, then I don't know what my life would have been like at all.

I smiled as I looked at my husband. He quickly looked at me and smiled taking my hand in his and gently rubbing tiny circles on my skin. "I love you, Mrs. Uley." He said to me.

"Hmm, and I love you, too, Mr. Uley." I told him.

"As long as we both shall live." He said softly.

"Longer than that, my love." I said to him.

"exactly." He said as he continued to drive.

I sighed happily and relaxed in my seat. We were going on our honeymoon and also starting our life together as husband and wife. I smiled thinking about my mother and how happy I was that she and Annabelle had planned out how we would be together. They were both right and I was entirely grateful to both of them. My mom would always be in my heart and I will never forget her. But, I know she's looking down on Sam and I, and she's smiling up in heaven.

Sam was my best friend, husband, and hero. He saved me and I will repay him back by loving him until the day we both die.

Forever.

The End

**A/N: OMG! I'm finally done with this story! I'm so proud of myself. I actually thought that I would never finish this but I did and I'm really happy about it! Anyways, thanks so much for everything. You guys are awesome and amazing! Please, review and read and review my other stories, too. Now, I can keep working on 'Prison love'. Well, bye! : A/N**

**~Danielle~**


End file.
